The Ultimate Crack Pairing Challenge
by catskid100
Summary: Attention all fanfiction writers! The ultimate crack pairing challenge is afoot! formally known as the ultimate fanfiction challenge Crack Pairing Challenge CPC Entry 35- Japan x Hungary and entry 36- Belarus x Sealand
1. The Challenge begins!

_**LIST UPDATED March 13 2011**_

_**Hello Hello!**_

_**I'm catskid100 and MAN, do I have a challenge for you!**_

_**So since you have clicked on this fanfiction, I'll tell you now, if you are a writer with a good sense of humor and are willing to type new things, this is the challenge for you!**_

_**It's called the crack pairing challenge!**_

_**I have made with my friend; a list of unusual, disturbing, and even downright weird pairings that would probably never show up in the fandom of APH. (At least I hope not…)**_

_**Now, here's the deal! Everyone gets involved! If you're a new writer, or a veteran, I would like you to get into this because it'll be lots of fun, I promise! Take a look at the list below. We have 200+ slots with 200+ different pairings. All you have to do if pick one to write about! (That slot will be yours and WILL NOT BE TAKEN BY ANYONE ELSE) **_

_**The list will be frequently updated, until all the spots are filled. Now, when you have your pairing, you are required to write a story about them. Preferably a one-shot. It must be over 200 words, no less. Make them as serious or as stupid as you like, but please keep the pairing in mind. **_

_**If you want, you can post the file as a separate fanfiction but in the title please include Crack pairing challenge (CPC) before or after the title of the fic, or even in the description. **_

_**The preferred method would be to send via PM (or in a direct e-mail, no file attechments) and I post it as a new chapter on this fanfic. (description for what to include in your story are in the second update) my email is (with spaces) myworldofanime12 *at sign* aol . com**_

_**please review to tell me which pairing you have chosen so I can fill that slot with your name! And I recommend choosing a pairing at random; it's more fun that way! Ok! If you get the deal **_

_**let's get started!**_

_**PAIRING SLOTS**_

_France x China- Hannaadi88_

_Romano x Norway- __Grace Raven_

_Germany x Turkey- __marmoki_

_England x Finland- __SonChin_

_Ukraine x Seychelles- __yolapeoples_

_Sweden x Spain- __ninja-freak13_

_Hong Kong x Belarus- __LolliDictaor_

_Italy x Latvia- __MizuTwilight_

_Lithuania x Sealand- __Akky-chan_

_America x Egypt- __DeepBlueInk_

_Denmark x Prussia- __LeriaCossato_

_Greece x Taiwan- __Panda-Adrilyne_

_Japan x Iceland- __.Rainbows_

_Egypt x Iceland- __LithiumKiss_

_Russia x Korea- __LOLzlover_

_Hungary x Liechtenstein- __shellfishomg_

_Cuba x Belgium- __shego219_

_Austria x Estonia- __Dawn of Winter_

_Switzerland x Hong Kong- __lodyopower_

_Holland x Belarus- __hoshi-myuu_

_Romano x Finland- __Sharpest Spade_

_France x Egypt- __moronic-muffin_

_Austria X Ancient Greece (LOL WUT?)- __RedSnowFalls_

_Lithuania x Japan- __Lyrica Storm Wagner_

_Norway x Poland- __Pinkblackwhite_

_Canada x Taiwan- __Lita Takanashi_

_France x Germany- __tocool456_

_Germany x Hungary- __MedicalNonsense _

_Spain x Sealand- __D.G Ling_

_Japan x Hungary- __Prosecutie_

_Prussia x Hong Kong- __Peridot Tears_

_Romano x Iceland- __Tallisa of Swallow's Crest_

_Spain x Finland- __Kagami-tan_

_Belgium x Taiwan- __FrogsInTheBathtub_

_Ukraine x Belgium- __WOKgeotobi_

_Norway x Latvia- __Elena Hitachiin_

_Korea x Switzerland- __Jackidy_

_Denmark x Liechtenstein- __TinyFlame4_

_America x Latvia- __BulzelMaster_

_England x Taiwan-__ Redsnowfalls_

_China x Canada- __Bananaz4ever_

_Spain x Poland- __Nima Loves You_

_France x Estonia- __Sandshinobi00_

_Greece x Hong Kong- __Kitty29_

_Germany x Greece- __Cona_

_Estonia x China- __GothicGal8541_

_America x Iceland- __lolipopmilk18_

_Russia x Liechtenstein- __lolipopmilk18_

_Switzerland x Hungary- __elepaio_

_Korea x Latvia- __Jazi Tsukiyo_

_Sweden x America- __AikoujOi_

_Cuba x Liechtenstein- __Prosecutie_

_Hong Kong x Hungary- __' b l u e y 3 0 6 '_

_Switzerland x Finland- __justinewhitlock4eva_

_Turkey x Hungary- __shego219_

_Russia x Switzerland- __Jackidy_

_Egypt x Latvia- __Puddinglol_

_Greece x Lithuania- __BlackBunny15_

_England x Ukraine- __openedlocket_

_Russia x Japan- __Hetalia-Emeralds_

_Poland x Seychelles- __gingerOHHsnap_

_Korea x Belarus- __Elena Hitachiin_

_Canada x Belarus- __gingerOHHsnap_

_England x Switzerland- __elepaio_

_Greece x Sealand- __Domomomo_

_Austria x Korea- __Corvyie_

_Sweden x Taiwan- __Tanoshimi_

_Spain x Canada- __Monocromica Violist_

_Lithuania x Hungary- __Shego219_

_Germany x Estonia- __xKuryux_

_China x Liechtenstein- __purplekitsune-chan_

_Greece x Finland- __Ruusu_

_Turkey x England- __Fluffycakes_

_Poland x Belarus- __Joji-chan_

_Korea x Egypt- __animekraze_

_France x Latvia- __Nima Loves You_

_Spain x Japan- __Chalupakabra_

_Switzerland x Seychelles-__Kereneko_

_Prussia x Sweden- __EngleMegane_

_Greece x Ukraine- __Shego219_

_Lithuania x Norway- __Kereneko_

_Korea x Hungary- __Lunarshade_

_Russia x Romano- __Silver and Gray_

_Russia x Seychelles- __gingerOHHsnap_

_Switzerland x Poland- __LeriaCossato_

_Germany x Canada- __Nima Loves You_

_America x Sealand- __ntotheizzo_

_Turkey x Hungary- __Lunarshade_

_Germany x Latvia- __S. I. R. E. Ruby-san_

_Prussia x China- __Silver and Gray_

_**Cuba x Turkey**_

_**Italy x Belgium**_

_**Cuba x Italy**_

_China x Ukraine- __Kereneko_

_Sweden x Korea- __LithiumKiss_

_Japan x Seychelles- __brunettebookworm14_

_France x Prussia- __Sandshinobi00_

_Austria x Poland- __ai-08_

_America x Estonia- __master of toast_

_Prussia x England- __Minosuke Ichigo_

_Spain x Taiwan- Tanoshimi_

_Russia x Hungary- __Silver and Gray_

_Finland x Taiwan- purplecatgirl_

_**Cuba x Finland**_

_Italy x Sealand- __soundofmelodies_

_America x Denmark- __Minosuke Ichigo_

_Egypt x Hungary- __AnimeFallingStar_

_Prussia x Korea- __hootloop12_

_Belarus x Sealand- __Esso _

_Lithuania x Ukraine- __gingerOHHsnap_

_**Cuba x Japan**_

_England x Italy__**- **__Bananaz4ever_

_Prussia x Lithuania- __Satiah_

_Norway x Hong Kong- __Snowy Cherry-san_

_America x Italy- __Ichi Hime-Sama_

_France x Iceland- __bandgeek9_

_China x Norway- __oboete imasu ka_

_America x Taiwan- __ArisaLyeanna_

_Turkey x England- __CynicalRainbow_

_Germany x Seychelles- __cranberrieraven_

_Italy x Latvia- OMGYES_

_Greece x Taiwan- __Starlight Amethyst_

_Russia x England (this is real right? Idc, it's weird.)- __LithiumKiss_

_Egypt x Belarus- __She Who Has no -pen-name_

_China x Iceland- __oboete imasu ka_

_Japan x Finland- __EmilyXXsasu_

_Germany x England- __Ever Essence_

_Denmark x Ukraine- __OnceAgainItNeverHappened_

_Austria x Canada-__ PrussianAwesomeness_

_**Lithuania x Hungary**_

_**Greece x Switzerland**_

_Greece x Hungary- __Alice Esther_

_Turkey x China- Arugala_

_**Germany x Korea**_

_America x Switzerland- __InsigniaAmetrine_

_**Austria x Taiwan**_

_Norway x Liechetenstein- __France's Courtesans_

_**Denmark x Italy**_

_Austria x England- __darandomninja_

_France x Switzerland- __InsigniaAmetrine_

_**Iceland x Ukraine**_

_**Greece x Estonia**_

_**Poland x Belarus**_

_**Spain x China**_

_**Sweden x Taiwan**_

_Germany x Canada- __Nekoi Hiokans_

_Denmark x England- __ChickenHax_

_China x China (lawlwut?)- __Mr. Sora Majiggers_

_**Canada x Hungary**_

_Russia x Hong Kong- __mangolemonade_

_**Estonia x Seychelles**_

_**Sealand x Liechtenstein**_

_America x Romano- __Sakurablossom64_

_**Hungary x Seychelles**_

_Austria x Norway- EmeleThaine_

_Egypt x Japan- __MiNikMali_

_Korea x Poland- __Orsenna_

_**Lithuania x Hong Kong**_

_**Greece x America**_

_Hungary x Ukraine- __L. Hawk_

_Turkey x Belarus- StreamShower_

_Canada x Latvia- __DreamALltHopeALlt_

_Romano x China- __TealKelica_

_Sweden x France- __Talentless Freak_

_Austria x China- __a city that burn_

_**England x Estonia**_

_Spain x Korea- s__altwater songs_

_**Poland x Liechtenstein**_

_Russia x Taiwan- __musicalmeryn_

_**Rome x Sweden (XD)**_

_Belarus x Seychelles- __la belletrist_

_Germany x Hong Kong- OrangePlum_

_**Cuba x Norway**_

_Prussia x China- __LolliDictator_

_**Estonia x Norway**_

_Japan x Canada- __xxxninjayaoifreakxxx_

_Germany x Lithuania- __Pit-Trap_

_**China x Liechtenstein**_

_Poland x Hong Kong- __ZAFO_

_America x Finland- __A Girl Called Fabian_

_Austrailia x Canada- __ShinobiGirl_

_Romano x Liechtenstein- __ArisaLyeanna_

_Denmark x China- __Omi-Chan-Meko_

_**England x Iceland**_

_France x Japan- __Hearthem_

_Prussia x America- Mt749_

_**Finland x Hong Kong**_

_**Norway x Canada**_

_Sweden x Spain- NataliaArlovskaya_

_**Russia x Hungary**_

_Finland x Belarus- NataliaArlovskaya_

_Germany x America- Triangular Prism_

_**Korea x Seychelles**_

_**France x Greece**_

_Germania x Cuba- __The Duchess of Cheese_

_**England x Switzerland**_

_Sweden x Austria- __Avoocado_

_**Poland x Belgium**_

_**Estonia x Romano**_

_America x Liechtenstein- Black Family Scribe_

_**Germany x Korea**_

_Norway x Italy- Kawaii Bishyness_

_**Turkey x China**_

_**Greece x Latvia**_

_**Estonia x Switzerland**_

_**Greece x America**_

_**Russia x Romano**_

_**Cuba x Japan**_

_Australia x Iceland- __Frozenbreath_

_England x Lithuania- CookiesForTheNeko_

_Lithuania x Japan- YtterBium_

_America x Austria- __Super4bidden__ (ILY! ^O^)_

_Poland x Canada- __CynicalRainbow_

_**England x Ukraine**_

_Russia x Belgium- Mitsuki Horenake_

**_Germany x Holland_**

_Estonia x Japan- MyFearOfFalling _

_**Here is a quick recap o**__**n what to do (READ THEM! NAO!)**_

_**Rules**_

_**-When the pairing slot is filled, your name CAN NOT be placed under that slot. If you wish to use that pairing, you must pick another and use your original choice as an extra pairing in either your one shot, or separate multi-chapter story. The second pairing you picked will be the one you are placed under.**_

_**- Please refrain from suggesting pairing with characters such as India, Mongolia, ect. I take suggestions, but only ones that are official (I count characters such as Vietnam and Australia official) Hetalia characters**_

_**-The story may be as long as you want. It must be over 200 words. No less. **_

_**-There is NO limit on the rating. **_

_**-TAKE AS LONG AS YOU LIKE. Just get it in before I die.**_

_**-Do not choose more than three pairings to use separately. (There is no pairing limit if they are all in the same story.) Two would be the preferred amount, but three is allowed.**_

_**-When a story is put up, it would be nice to write reviews so that the authors of the stories know how people like them.**_

_**-Sometimes the list may not be up to date (such as I can't get to a computer, or I get a lot of requests at a time and can't update in time) you may want to check the reviews to see if the pairing you want is taken or not.**_

_**-Please ask for you pairings!**_

_**-Do not be afraid to PM me with any questions or suggestions. I will get back to you as soon as I can.**_

_**-Have fun with it! **_

_**-ASK FOR A PAIRING IN A **__**REVIEW.**__** NO PMs PLEASE.**_

**Now here is the new list with more pairings and updated slots. If you do not see your name under a requested slot, the reason is because someone got a request in before you did. Feel free to review to receive another slot.**

**-catskid100 (P.S- I'm also typing one!)**


	2. entry 1 England x Finland

**Note from Catskid100- One entry down! This is so adorable! they linked very well! I hope all the entrys from now on are like this :) please enjoy and don't flame! we are all open minded people in this challenge, ne?**

**

* * *

**

Title:

CPC: The Pair of Drunken

**Author: **SonChin

**Pairing:** England x Finland (Arthur x Tino) (mentions of SwexFin and USxUK)

**Raiting: **T (For England's potty mouth. He just can't keep it clean, can he?)

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort (sortof?)

**Warning(s): **Human names used

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I'd have all the male nations dancing for me right now. In their underwear.

_I really shouldn't have gotten up this morning, _Tino thought to himself as he was emptying his third vodka shot. _This isn't my day at all._

The nations of the world had yet again held another conference, handling the global warming. Tino, as the representator of his country Finland, had also taken part of the meeting. It seemed though that (even if Tino wasn't superstitious) it was his Friday the 13th.

_First, his alarm clock decided to play a prank on him. Tino woke up an hour and a half later, only to find out that his flight to Brussels was to take off in an hour. He jumped up from his bed as it had caught fire and got through of his morning routines with a speed Usain Bolt would've been jealous of. _

_ As he paid to the taxi at the airport, Tino noticed he had forgotten his luggage in his bedroom. He had no time to worry about it, though, because the boarding gate was about to be closed. He sprinted to the gates while dodging other passengers and shouting apologies to anyone he hit, receiving a presentation of his language's wide curse word -collection. Tino managed to reach the gate, and with some pleading and begging they let him in, just in time._

_ At the airport of Brussels Tino was greeted by the assistans of the host country's goverment. He was guided into a black car that was to take him straight to the meeting. Tino almost relaxed but tensed up again, seeing who he was accompanied with. Berwald, his ex-husband (not that Tino himself had been the wife, he's a man, for crying out loud!) was also sitting at the backseat, and seeing Tino, turned his icy glare away from him. Their divorce had not been clean, and they both were still bitter to eachother. So, as you could imagine, the trip didn't go quite well. Actually, it seemed as it would've turned into a bloodbath unless they hadn't reached their destination. Glaring daggers at one direction and another, they stepped out from the car and departed, trying to avoid meeting eachother again before the conference_.

Tino gestured the bartender to come and take his order. _I knew they didn't have Salmiakkikossu, _he thought as he received a negative answer to his question about his favourite drink. So, instead, he ordered a new bottle of vodka. As he was opening the bottle, he suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned around to face a pair of emerald eyes.

'Are you sure you should be drinking that much?' Arthur, the representator of England, asked, furrowing his (mind you, massive) eyebrows. Tino frowned at him.

'I think it's my own business how much I'm drinking, thank you very much', he answered, though knowing the Brit was making sense. Tino was famous for not knowing when to stop.

'Very well, then. Mind if I take a seat? I could use a drink myself', Arthur said, rubbing his temples and ordering a whiskey.

'No, go ahead.'

After drinking a while (Tino was already starting to feel dizzy), Arthur finally broke the silence.

'I couldn't help noticing the tense atmosphere between you and Berwald today. Is everything allright?' Tino lifted his gaze from his seventh shot and answered, but it was hard for Arthur to understand anything, since the Finn's talk was starting to slur. He did recognize the words 'cheater', 'wife' and 'ice-hockey'. He could see the other blond was upset, so he wrapped his arm around Tino's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze.

'I'm sure you'll find someone else. There's plenty of fish in the sea, y'see?' Tino smiled weakly. Though he couldn't help noticing a hint of sadness in Arthur's eyes. He may be drunk, but he wasn't oblivious.

'I'll be just fine. But wh't 'bout you? You seem a little sad..' Arthur quickly emptyed his glass and and had it refilled before he answered.

'Oh, me, sad? No, it's just that bloody American with his mindless ideas and tactlessness. And obliviousness.' He took a long sip and continued.

'I mean, he propably wouldn't even take a hint if it stood in front of him dressed as a giant hamburger and singing that awful 'The Star-Spangled Banner' of his. Why can't he just understand I don't see him that way anymore and leave me alone? But otherwise everything is just fan-fucking-tastic!' Arthur shouted the last sentence and collapsed onto the counter.

'What the hell am I going to do..' he mumbled in a shaky voice. This time, it was Tino's turn to grip the Brit's shoulders. He lifted Arthur up and faced him (or at least tried to. His gaze was wandering and it was hard for him to focus it on anything.) He closed his eyes and tried to compose a proper cheer-up speech.

'I'm sure y'u'll find a way to tell 'im. You're a smart gay- I mean a guy. A smart guy. You'll find a way~' Tino was starting to wobble dangerously, so Arthur paid for their drinks and started to walk Tino out of the bar. Luckily Tino's hotel wasn't far away, since he had to practically drag him there. Tino just kept singing songs unknown to Arthur, propably some Finnish hits. Arthur couldn't be sure though, he doubted even another Finn would've understood his companion's slurring.

They finally reached the hotel's lounge. Arthur sighed as he put Tino sitting on a cough.

'Which one of these is your room?' He asked, doubting he'd get an answer.

'Number sex- no, six. Room number six. I have the key card right here.. Somewhere..' After digging his pockets for a moment, he finally found what he was searching. Arthur noticed as he got to his door that his movements were starting to get steady again. Tino's body burned the alcohol unbelievebly fast.

Before opening his door, Tino turned and walked back to to the Brit.

'I-I just wanted to thank you. For listening to me and getting me out of there. If I had kept on drinking, I would've propably been as drunk as a cuckoo.' Arthur stared in those violetish eyes in amazement.

'You're wel-' His sentence was cut in half as Tino's lips pressed against his owns. This action caught Arthur by surprise and he had to grip the front of Tino's shirt in order to stay on his feet. After regaining his balance, he started to (even to his own surprise) kiss back. They broke apart as they were both out of breath.

'Would you want to-?' Tino suggested. Arthur just nodded and was led to Tino's hotel room.

As Tino woke up the following morning, he found the other side of his bed to be empty. _That's strange, _he wondered. He was sure he hadn't gone to bed alone last night. That was when he heard a loud CLANK from from the small kitchen, soon followed by a few thoughtfully picked curse words. A strong smell of smoke was floating into the bedroom. 

Tino cursed inwardly for being a heavy sleeper.

**A/N: **Hello, m'dears! I really hope I wont get burned after writing this and I wish I didn't screw Arthur up or make him too OOC. *shrugs* Well, it's up to you.

I really don't know where I got the idea of writing this pair _drunk_. My muse just got out from it's hiding place and hit me with Hungary's frying pan.

Salmiakkikossu is a Finnish alcohol. Very Finnish. It's Koskenkorva (strong booze) combined with salmiakki (I know you know what _that_ is). It's really good, tastes like the cough medicine I used to take when I was small. Well, actually, I still take it :D

So, hopefully you liked it and R&R?

And Happy Holidays everyone!3


	3. entry 2 Holland x Belarus

**Note from Catskid100- Aha! A second story! I have to say, this one is a funny one! As much as I hate twilight (with a passion), this is brilliant! Holland does look like Edward Cullen and Twitards can be that crazy…a girl almost tackled me once over it… *ahem* **

**NOW READ! **

hoshi-myuu here - the author who took the Holland x Belarus challenge. Here's my fic!~

**Title** - CPC: Sparke

**Author **- hoshi-myuu

**Rating** - PG-ish

**Genre - **Romance/Humor

**Pairing** - Holland x Belarus

**Warnings -** Belarus threatening with her knife

**Disclaimer -** I do not own any characters used or Hetalia: Axis Powers. If I did, there would be a LOT more yaoi present.

**Comments** - Inspired by this: .

---

It all started with a book. That stupid, stupid book that America gave her for Christmas. "All the girls at my house go nuts for this series – why don't you give it a read?" he said with an idiotic grin.

Now, Belarus was never one to read. Who had the time – she was busy being a nation and running after her precious brother after all. But there was something about this book… something that drew her to it. Maybe the pale white hands on the cover, the deep red apple, or even just the description on the back cover.

Either way, Natalia Alfroskaya read a book. And that book was "Twilight" by Stephanie Meyer.

She wasn't sure why she liked it at all, really. She hated the main character, Bella Swan – she was just an idiot. But there was one character that she had an uncanny attraction to. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was his name. He was described as… so handsome. And that calm, yet eerily violent aura he was told to have – it reminded her so much of her beloved brother. Only Edward sparkled.

Needless to say, Belarus read through all four books, every fan guide, and watched every movie. She was hooked.

But her obsession only escalated to great lengths when she went to the next world conference. It was the usual scene – France being a pervert, England yelling at him for being a pervert, America obnoxiously eating his hamburgers, Germany trying to settle everyone down, Prussia just being a nuisance, and North Italy yelling something about pasta. Everyone else was just in a ruckus.

As Belarus watched over all of this, her attention focused towards the nations that were usually silent in these meetings unless spoken to – Japan, that… one guy she couldn't remember (Cana-something?), and some other nations she couldn't care enough to name. There was one nation that caught her eye though.

She'd never noticed before, but he was beautiful. Pale faced golden-amber eyes, and spiky pale brown hair that was too perfect to be real. The nation she was looking at was Holland.  
But in her mind, he was just a real life Edward Cullen, looks and all. Her heartbeat fluttered and she bit her lip as she looked at him – Божа мой, why was he so stunning?

Suddenly, he met her stare and smiled at her. She could have fainted right there and then.  
That did it – she needed him like a drug, and she needed that drug now. She stood up, and made her way towards him, in some kind of a fangirly rage that was so intimidating, Russia didn't even bother to stop her.

"Holland." She said, biting her lip.  
"Well hello Ms. Belarus" he said, smiling. "Is something the matter?"  
Oh gosh, those teeth… bleach white and perfect. Was this guy for real? She grabbed him by his tie, and led him outside of the conference room and into the hallway.

"A-ah, Ms. Belarus… what are you doing?" he said with a blush. He'd never been this close to anyone before, and Belarus was quite the attractive woman…

That was before she pinned his wrists to the wall. Now he was just scared for his life.  
The next few moments of his life were just… weird.

"You're kind of beautiful; you know"  
"What?"  
"You're like a drug to me…"  
"…pardon?"  
"You are exactly by brand of heroin"  
"Ms. Belarus, we barely know each oth-"

"I know what you are." She said, leaning in. Ah, so this is the game she wanted to play? Well, Holland didn't mind really, though what she had just said to him made no sense. Just having such a pretty girl so close was making his head spin.

"Then say it… out loud…" he said, smiling.

Belarus' heart fluttered. Her Edward knew EXACTLY what to say. This was perfect!  
"…vampire" she whispered, ghosting her lips over his. Holland took this golden opportunity and pulled her in closer, pressing his lips to hers.

Belarus actually blushed, looking like one of those tomatoes that Spain liked so much. She hesitantly got used to it and kissed back, almost violently. As she kissed him, she reached into her belt to take out her knife, unknown to Holland, who was enjoying this way too much. He'd had young girls go crazy for him before and he never really knew why, but when you get free kisses from pretty girls, who could complain?  
The moment was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of sharp steel on his neck. Holland broke the kiss, gasping.

"Ms. Belarus… what are you doing?"  
"I'll be your Bella if you'll be my Edward…" he whispered, gradually pressing the blade deeper into his neck.  
"I-if that's your way of asking me out, what if I refuse?" he asked, trembling.  
"I'll get Jacob to tear you apart…" she said growling, but with the smile of a yaoi fangirl that just won a year's supply worth of doujinshi.  
"Uh… okay…" Holland said uncertainly. He didn't know who this "Jacob" was, but he didn't want to meet him. At all.

"That's great~ I'll keep you out of the sun so your sparkle doesn't harm anyone." she said with the slightest hint of a smile and blush that only an expert could catch as she walked back to the conference room, leaving a very confused Holland.

"…sparkle?"


	4. entry 3 Germany x Greece

**Note from Catskid100- Third one down! A-ha… this one is nicely written… I liked it a lot… though I was crying on the inside because I thought "how rude of Greece to cheat on Japan like that!" (giripan fangirl!) lol, still, very nice story! Please enjoy! **

**Title: Summer skin**

**Pairing: GermanyxGreece**

**Rating: T, for whatever reason**

**Genre: Random, really**

**Author's notes: drunken men taking advantage of other drunken men in a beautiful town in Greece where I once spent few days =D**

**Author's name: Cona **

* * *

_«The water's warm and children swim __  
__And we frolicked about in our summer skin»_

_ Death Cab For Cutie, Summer skin_

* * *

The world is a funny blur of colors and distant street lamps that insist on swinging wherever he looks. But, if he closes his eyes, he feels like he is falling in a bottomless pit.

Getting smashed is such a wonderful thing.

He has to lean on the wall for support for a moment. He is alone now – all of his companions lost somewhere along the way, or still in the bar – he doesn't care. He doesn't need anyone's company now – he is blissfully drunk, the night is warm, he feels calmer than he's felt in ages, he's on vacation, and the beach is near, and somewhere close to the beach is a hotel they are staying in.

It'd be nice to sleep now, but he finds himself taking his shoes off and walking towards the sea. The beach is rocky, and isn't really the most comfortable thing to walk barefoot on, but he's drunk and in a good mood. The waves whisper softly and he lets them wash over his sore feet.

* * *

He wakes up choking on a salty water. It burns his throat and he throws it up and there are hands on his shoulders.

There are hands on his shoulders.

_It's alright_, someone says, _it's alright_. Hands hold him as he coughs up more water. Hands drag him towards the shore – when did he end up in the sea anyway? – and he lets himself be pulled.

_Can you stand, can you walk, _and he nods weakly. Hands guide him and they reach the beach, where his clothes is lying, and upon seeing that, he realizes he's naked.

_Come, sit._

He's unusually compliant. And cold and wet. And everything is spinning.

_Just how much did you drink?, _and he sees it's Heracles. Heracles looking at him worriedly, handing him his clothes. _Ludwig, are you alright?_

_Not really, _he mumbles.

But he's getting better, gradually – the spinning slows down and he's not cold anymore. Night is warm, and he is young and Heracles offers to take him to hotel. He refuses, saying he's fine now and would like to stay here for a while. Heracles sits next to him and they gaze at the sea.

Thank you, _and Heracles smiles and shakes his head as if it's nothing. _What kind of host would I be if I didn't take care of my guests? _(and his smile is sly and gaze turns just a bit predatory as he moves closer)._

Ah, yes, they are in Greece this year.

Greece is beautiful, really; the mountains, and olive trees, and ruins of time long gone but not forgotten, and music and taste of air and food and _ouzo_ and people and these dark, pretty, _pretty_ eyes of a man sitting next to him, who is watching him through half-lidded eyes and before he knows it, they are kissing and his hands travel to rest themselves in Heracles's messy hair.

The night is warm, he is young, they are young, they are beautiful, and he finds himself wanting it (it's been such a long time, and he doesn't remember ever being this spontaneous), so when he feels Heracles's tongue on his neck, he pulls them down and starts taking their clothes off.

At dawn, they find their way back to hotel, and matress feels so much better than rocks against his backs.


	5. entry 4 Poland x Seychelles

**Note from Catskid100- One word. OMIGAWSH! This one is a MUST-READ! I have never seen a better use of "that's what she said" than the one that is in this story! Really well written and cute!**

**I was laughing and squealing and awwing the whole time! Well? What are you waiting for?**

**READ! (BTW, my computer was freaking out when I tried to save this, so if things look weird pay no mind, I'll try to fix them)**

Title: Goji Berries, Man-Nipples, and Coming out of the Closet

Author: gingerOHHsnap

Rating: T

Pairing: Poland x Seychelles

**Goji Berries, Man-Nipples, and Coming out of the Closet**

_Ah, the ocean breeze is, like, so refreshing!_

Whispy tips of gold hair fluttered around the slightly pink face of Poland as he looked around the port. Jade eyes glimmered with the reflection combating that of the sea as Feliks looked around in excitement. He'd never traveled to a tropical island before; none the less such a small, quaint one. The air was crisp with the smell of seasalt and fish, and the people were all wearing such cute, colorful clothes. It was like something right off of Survivor, or something! The only thing Poland could live without was the _heat_. The humidity was doing horrid things to his hair, and even his most perfumed deodorant wasn't blocking his sweat glands. Small beads of moisture were collecting on the brim of the blonde's collar; even though he was wearing more tropical clothing than usual, he was burning up. His salmon colored T-shirt and apricot pleated skirt (yes, even on vacation Feliks couldn't help but to crossdress) were far from what he'd wear back home in the brisk European climate.

"Toriiisssss," The Pole's effeminate tone cut through the hustling and bustling of the marketplace of the city. Poland looked over to his Lithuanian friend, following him father into the strange African nation of Seychelles. "Are we, like, _there_ yet? It's hoooottt out heerreeeeee!"

Lithuania sighed, this having been only the fifth time Poland had complained. Shaking his head in exasperation, he closed his eyes a bit as Feliks began to incessantly tug on the sleeve of his shirt. Lithuania himself was much more used to the warm climate, having been in America for quite a while now. He was clad in a thin, mint dress top and some khaki shorts. Sure, it was warm here compared to America, but it wasn't dreadful. In fact, the tropical atmosphere was quite nice. Looking behind him to Feliks, Toris sighed and stopped walking to turn and face his companion.

"Feliks, if you didn't want to come you could have stayed at home." He said, feeling a bit bad regardless of this that Poland was suffering on behalf of him. "I just have to take care of some business for America here. We should be done in around an hour," He looked around and glanced over the map he had unfolded.

"Here," Toris sighed, looking at his friend. "I have to go into that building there. Why don't you find something to drink?" He said, gesturing to the marketplace. Poland sighed in return as the Lithuanian walked off to do his work. Looking around with the money he'd been given in hand, he spotted a small stand a couple of feet away. Walking over and examining the menu, Feliks frowned.

Well, even though Poland knew the language he was reading, he didn't recognize more than half of the ingredients on this list. What the hell was a Goji? He assumed it was fruit since it was on a list of other normal things like apples and oranges…That, or this country was in the black market for lizard smoothies, because that's what it _sounded_ like. Deciding to be adventurous, since that's what was trendy nowadays, Feliks asked the man at the desk kindly for a 'Tropical mixed Goji smoothie berry supreme'. He turned around with the strange beverage and looked around, boredly. Sure, this island was "totally cool" and everything, but now that Feliks was by himself he was sort of bored.

His eyes scanned the area. Around him were all of the natives of the island; an old, gray man was making some sort of wood carving by the dock, a rather big boned woman was selling fruit by the shore, and on a small wall bordering the seashore sat a small, petite figure holding a fishing pole almost twice her size.

_This place is totally filled with weirdos…Everyone's walking around, like, in such, revealing clothes!_ He thought to himself, although he wasn't one to talk. _Whoever watches over this place is probably a total pervert. _Watching the small brunette reel in what seemed be a very large fish under the water, he squinted. _And what on earth is a child doing fishing?_

Suddenly Feliks's thought process broke as the small figure he'd been watching vanished. He barely managed to catch the image of a small ponytail falling from view, and realized that she must have fallen. His first thought was something along the lines of '_Oh no, her hair is going to be totally ruined…'_ but then he realized he didn't exactly know how deep the water was beneath her. In his distraction he'd dropped his Goji mixed-- no, his tropical smoothie Goji-- no, his berry Goji-- his _whatever it's called_ all over himself. Quickly running over to the ledge, he looked over. No one else seemed to have noticed the petite girl fall in, as Poland looked around for anyone possibly more masculine than himself to help out.

_Ugh, I liked this shirt._ He thought as he pulled the smoothie coated disaster off of his head and quickly leaped over the ledge. Gracefully-- or at least, graceful for Poland-- Feliks dove into the water and sent ripples flying in every direction.

_Ew!! Who put __salt__ into the water? _ Poland squinted to open his eyes in the sting of the salt. He figured it must have been some stupid tourism tactic to make the fish taste better, or something…but it sure wasn't good for swimming in. Looking around under the water, soon he spotted the blurry figure of a small girl struggling against the current. Quickly striding towards her, Feliks surprised himself by heroically grabbing the girl into his arms and swimming to shore. It was a much more manly experience than he'd expected.

The two had fell into a panting heap upon the shore, making for a rather interesting sight for those around him. Water dripped down from the blonde locks on Poland's head to the tanned, young face of Seychelles. She opened her chestnut eyes and saw the man above her, immediately flushing. For a moment it seemed like some sort of awkward romance novel fantasy; the sun setting right behind the fetching, blonde man… Water dripping from every part of his torso, his well sculpted body glistening from his shoulders right down to his hips-- which were covered by a schoolgirl skirt???

"W-W-What the hell??" She said, her eyes darting from the petite skirt covering his hips (only barely, now that it was wet), and the exposed nipples above her face. She quickly took a dripping finger out from the sand next to her and poked one of the small, Polish nipples with a grimace. "And I thought my boobs were tiny…"

Feliks flushed and put a hand on his hip, still unknowingly straddling the girl below him.

"I'm not a girl, stupid! Like, why would you even think that?" Oh yeah, the skirt. "A-Anyway, like, who taught a 10 year old to talk like that?? It's totally rude!" Poland looked down at the girl, her dark hair flushed out around her head. She looked kind of like a mermaid…. Especially since for some reason, Poland couldn't see her legs--

"Would you get off of me??" Seychelles finally pushed, quite violently, the man off of her and stood up, brushing the sand from her dress. "I'm not a freaking 10 year-old, you dumbass. I'm almost an adult. _You _talk like a blubbering little girl."

"Like, whatever. Who are you anyway?" Poland huffed, standing up as well. You could tell he hit a nerve, because as soon as the words escaped his mouth Seychelles began to throw a tantrum.

"What do you _mean_ who am I???? You're _inside_ of me, you idiot!!!" There was an awkward silence.

"….that's what she said." He said, covering his mouth with a hand and holding back a snicker. Seychelles only turned even more red and began to walk away. "Hey, like, come back. You're, like, the one who said it! Oh, come on, Seychelles. I, like, totally knew who you were."

He didn't, but it was the best he could say.

Seychelles stopped and clenched a fist. "Yeah, whatever. I knew who _you _were. You European countries are all jerks…" Poland sighed, feeling a bit guilty about it all. As Seychelles began to walk off, Poland began to follow her.

"Ugh, okay. I'm, like, totally sorry. How about to make up for it, you like, totally give me a tour of your island?" He said, grinning widely. A tour from a native would be a good way to spend his downtime waiting for Toris. Watching as she turned to him with her hands on her hips and a scowl, he grimaced as she began yelling again.

"Only someone as stupid as you would think spending more time with _you_ would be a good way to pay me back." She said, but her scowl faltered as she looked at the stupid grin and dripping skirt of the blonde idiot in front of her. She sighed, and shook her head. "But I guess I could show you one place. Come with me first."

Poland followed the island girl to a nearby building, where the two of them both got new clothes. This time Poland was given shorts, rather than a skirt, and a white t-shirt. Seychelles just got another dress to match her wet one. They then proceeded to venture into the island up a long, winding path. The path was lined with forest and the further they went into it, the less of the city lights they could see. Soon they reached the top of what seemed to be a small tropical mountain.

"Are we _there_ yet??? We've been walking for, like, an _hour_!!" He said, complaining for what seemed like the 15th time. Seychelles just ignored him this time as they reached their destination, and Seychelles smiled.

The top was absolutely beautiful. It overviewed the entire island and scoped the ocean brilliantly. The area, now dark, was filled with fireflies and had a large spring filled with all sorts of plants and fish. She walked over to a small grass clearing large enough for around two and a half bodies. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. The growing nighttime and the walk had seemed to calm her anger as she looked around the scenery with a grin.

"This is the summit of the island. Not many people come up here, and I don't let any of the tourguides bring people up here. Stupid Americans would just trash up the place…" She said as Poland sat down next to her, looking around in awe.

"Like, what is that?" He asked, pointing to a bush filled with small, almost glowingly red fruits. Seychelles picked one and looked at it for a moment. "Is it, like, poisonous? I totally almost ate a poisonous berry once, it was--" Seychelles had poked the fruit into Poland's talking mouth, and at first his eyes widened with fear before recognizing the taste and slowly chewing the fruit.

"It's Goji." She said, smiling. "It's a berry that not many European countries export from here… It's sort of an islander secret, but other places have them too."

"Oh!" Feliks said, swallowing the last of the berry. "I, like, totally had a smoothie with that earlier… I forgot what I did with it though." Seychelles laughed a bit, remembering smelling remnants of the smoothie on the skirt he'd left at her house when they changed.

"Why do you dress like a girl, Feliks? …Are you gay?" The brunette giggled a bit at the thought. Like any other teenage girl, she found gay guys extremely cute. Feliks promptly shook his head though.

"What? Like, totally not. I just, like, think girls clothes are totally cute." He said, nodding defiantly. Seychelles raised an eyebrow and moved closer to the blonde.

"Really? Because you also talk like a girl….and you always hang around with that Lithuania guy…" She said, brushing her hand over the Polish man's leg and leaning close to his face. Feliks blinked a bit, and shook his head rapidly.

"N-No! Toris and I, are like, totally besties. We could never-- What are you doing?" He asked as Seychelles began stroking his hair softly with her hand. This was getting a bit too weird for Feliks, and he could feel his heart beating at a strange pace. The place was dark, and the only sound around them was that of the crickets and ocean. It was a romantic setting, the stars shining onto them like some sort of sappy movie-- the day had been spent with a life-threatening experience, a stubborn girl who eventually lightened up, and feeding one another fruit….. The only thing that could be happening now was..

_The sex scene!_ Poland's mind raced with thoughts as he realized this. He'd seen way too many romance movies to not realize this was exactly what was happening-- a blockbuster worthy romance. Was he being filmed right now? Was this some sort of new reality show? Feliks's thoughts about what he should wear to the premier were interrupted when Seychelles spoke again.

"Why don't you prove it to me." She said.

"W-What?" He said, having forgotten what they were originally talking about.

"Prove you're not gay… Kiss me." She said, her face drawing very close to Feliks's now. Poland faltered a bit, not knowing what to do. He'd never had a girl throw himself at him like this befo-- I mean, of course he had. Feliks was quite the ladies man, and he simply had never…erm…been with one who was…this….tan. It was a very new experience.

"A-Alright, like, if you say so…" He said, leaning forward and lightly pecking her on the forehead. "Haha, see, there. That waaaasss riveting. Oh boy, like, you are totally attractive, I could barely resist there. Hahaha,"

Truthfully, Feliks was feeling butterflies in his stomach at the moment. Seychelles _was_ a very striking island beauty… Why was she throwing herself out like this? He was extremely self conscious, what did his hair look like? Did he smell weird? What if his breath smelled like Goji? Was that a good thing? Were Goji's aphrodisiacs? He definitely felt a bit more anxious than usual.

"No, I mean _kiss me_, Feliks," She said, suddenly putting her hands onto Poland's shoulders and pushing him to the ground. She moved over him and straddled his hips, bending herself over the blonde's body and pressing her smooth, tan lips against his. Poland was stunned. First he was confused, and after a moment he closed his eyes and moved his hands across the sand and placed them hesitantly onto Seychelles' hips. He began moving his mouth with hers, and after a moment his hesitant actions had been replaced with affectionate, rhythmic movements. The feeling was slimy…yet, pleasant? She smelled good…. And her skin was soft.

"Mmph, Feliks…." Seychelles voiced through the snogging. Feliks opened his eyes barely, gathering his thoughts as they'd been moving as fast as his heart.

"..Hm?" He said, blinking a bit.

"Were you doing something before we came here…?" She asked, looking up at him. Feliks blinked for a second, then for another second, then after what seemed like a grueling thought process the Pole's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh, like, shit. Toris."

The walk back down the mountain took around an hour, partially because of the distance, and partially because of Feliks's exhaustion. Walking and snogging and whatnot…it took up a lot of energy. When they began to catch sight of some of the lights, Seychelles looked up at Feliks.

"You know, maybe you aren't that stupid…" She said, her face a bit pink. Feliks blinked, then smiled a bit. "But you never did thank me for saving you from that fall." Seychelles continued, looking over at him with an amused smile.

"What? Oh yeah, thanks for that. I, like, totally don't even remember how I fell in-- Hey wait a second!" He said, realizing she'd tricked him. She teasingly stuck her tongue out and Feliks shoved her playfully. The two pushed back and forth until Seychelles ran off towards the village, and Poland chased after her in jest. The two continued their one-sided game of tag all the way until the place where Toris would have been waiting for him. The sun was coming up, and as Poland noticed this he grimaced.

"Shit, I was supposed to be back here after, like, an hour." He said, frowning.

"Well, I should probably get to bed. I'll leave you to get yelled at….." She said, smiling a bit. Right as Poland began to wave and turn away, Seychelles reached up and kissed him on the cheek, standing on her tiptoes. Poland blinked a bit.

"You never answered my question…" She said as Poland went into the building. He stopped at the door and looked back at her with a hand on his hip………

----

Poland had lucked out.

Lithuania was next to him on the shipride back to Europe, pouring over what seemed to be a mound of paper work. It turned out that right as Poland went inside the room, Toris began apologizing first thing. Apparently, at that time in the morning Lithuania was _still_ working on Alfred's business!!!! Apparently the extremely urgent work he'd been sent to do had taken all night and Lithuania hadn't even realized Poland left the dock.

Sitting on the chair next to the ocean, Poland's eyes were sleepy and his thoughts far, far away from their boat. He looked up for a moment at his comrade.

"Why on earth would Alfred order 10,000 hamburger buns and send me with 40 dollars???" Lithuania muttered, his eyes droopy and his fingers running through his hair. He looked up at the blonde, blinking for a moment. "Yes, Feliks? Do you need something?"

"Oh, um…yeah. I have something to tell you." He said, his thoughts reeling. Lithuania looked at him with a worried expression and urged him to continue. "Well….Seychelles and I sort of did some stuff last night…"

"W-What? Well, erm, congratulations Poland? I suppose she is quite pretty…. But what's wrong? …. You didn't get her pregnant, or something did yo--"

"I think I might be gay."


	6. entry 5 Belgium x Taiwan

**Note from Catskid100- This is cute. Very cute. I'm a shoujo-ai fan so I liked this a lot. Please review positively! **

Title – Wallflower With A Cigarette

Pairing – Belgium/Taiwan (obvious shoujo-ai is obvious).

Author – Frogsinthebathtub

Author's notes – I wrote this while I was feeling like crap (yeah, thanks, time of the month), so it may suck. I don't know what genre to give this.

Disclaimer – Hidekaz Himaruya is male. Am I male? No, darlings. I cannot own Hetalia because I am sexist. Oh, screw it. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia, not me. Yeah.

–

Every time she splashes the water, a sigh falls from her lips, and her thumbs attempt to dominate one another.

(N-not that she's nervous, or anything. She doesn't mind the water, no, not at all.)

There's a little row of flowers by her feet, on a sort of mossy rock sticking out of the water, and she momentarily reaches for it, wanting to add more flowers to her hair.

But she scowls and pulls back instead, and she's really not all that sure what happened.

–

It's no secret that during world meetings, female countries are placed with female countries, and males with males.

Taiwan's okay with this, of course she is – but she would have rather had her room-mate be... be Vietnam, or someone _she knows_ at the very least.

–

It doesn't matter that she doesn't know her anymore – they become great friends, and the other makes her mind just turn and turn and turn – like gears, she thinks, or like a flower – or the hem of her dress, the skirt of her dress in the wind while she twirls.

–

Worried thoughts tug at her mind; the blond girl stands in front of her, unknowingly twirling a piece of her... her _heart_ on a pedestal, over and over and over – she likes _this girl _(_don't say anything, don't tell _anyone; it's wrong and she knows it is).

"Meimei, was it?"

She looks up.

"... Uhm, yes."

"I don't have a human name, but I'm Belgium."

"Meimei isn't my name, really..."

She twirls another strand of her hair, and Belgium smiles – smiles big, like Korea or America.

"I... uhm... I'm going to go see Aniki..."

And she leaves the curly-haired blond alone with her thoughts.

–

She ends up finding Li, fooling around with firecrackers which were stuffed up his sleeves hours earlier, and has to clear her throat and other such things several times before her presence is even noticed.

"Taiwan?"

Hong Kong whirls around, narrowing his dark eyes, and Meimei isn't really sure it's a nice idea to tell him about her... her "crush" on another girl, on _Belgium_, someone with such high spirits, a personality she could never hope to attain –

"W-what does it feel like to be in love?"

It feels good to have the frog jump out of her throat, and she thinks she could probably speak clearer now, when Li responds with a simple shrug, and turns back around.

Well, she'll just have to find Aniki, then.

–

She rounds the hallway, hoping to see the effeminate Chinese man, or hear his voice, or – or something – but there's only Belgium, a wallflower with a cigarette.

Her military uniform is slashed at the arm, and she looks troubled, but Taiwan merely shuffles over and says nothing.

The frog laid eggs in her throat, and she can't remember what she would have said, anyway.

–

At the end of the day, the girls return to their hotel room, and they say nothing for the rest of the night.

–

Her dark lashes flutter open as the day light splashes them, and she blinks, rolling out of bed and shrugging her shoes on.

"Belgium?"

The girl's still asleep, and there's a few cans of beer spread out around the table beside her outstretched arm.

Taiwan pinches her nose as the smell floods her nostrils, and she touches the girl's bare shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Belgium."

She has the urge to laugh at her voice, nasally due to her former action, and she nudges Belgium's shoulder again, to no avail.

–

At about noon, the blond finally wakes up, and Taiwan, having been concerned for the past hour and an half, rises from her place on the bench outside and approaches her, taps her shoulder, looks her in the eyes –

No one's in the hallway.

No one is there _but them and them alone_, so she presses her soft lips against the other girl's, and the butterflies in her stomach and frogs in her throat and horse hooves in her chest dissipate.

"I love you."

Belgium stares.

Simply stares, and Meimei is afraid that maybe – maybe this isn't going to be what she expected.

In those movies Korea makes the family watch sometimes (and God does she curse Im Yong for them), the kiss is usually returned, much fiercer, but Belgium glares at her and snarls, "Forget it, no. No, this isn't 'goin to work."

–

Meimei doesn't know how to react, and she says nothing – absolutely nothing, doesn't yawn or cough or gasp or anything to indicate she's alive, for the next few days.

–

Every time Belgium looks at her, she blushes.

She can't help it.

The next meeting they have, they become closer friends, and the Taiwanese girl is certain that she must have been drunk and have forgotten what happened. She's completely terrified that if she remembers, she'll be disgusted.

She'll turn her hip and walk away, and Taiwan will never, never see her again.

But those times they do share they laugh and her heart flutters.

–

The frog leaps back into her throat when one day Belgium wraps her arm around her shoulders, in a friendly manner, with a can of beer in the hand that's not on Meimei's sleeve.

Im Yong was yelling at her – she can't quite remember why anymore, and the Belgian girl, who Taiwan determined a long time ago has to be a very obnoxious wallflower that doesn't like talking to other girls much, slammed her heel into the Korean's toe.

He ran away – Taiwan knew he was a coward, but hadn't expected him to do anything about it, to react in any way, but he had, and he had even whimpered a bit.

(Not to say she's surprised, no, of course not – she knows Belgium's heels are sharper than they appear. The albino that pops around every few meetings found that out with a rather – unmanly – cry that made Meimei giggle, and even a very drunken Ludwig and Francis found that out, too.)

The obnoxious wallflower's staring at her, she realizes – and she blinks to clear the stars from her eyes.

"You 'kay?"

Despite the obvious drunken atmosphere of the blond girl's words, she nods.

–

There's a pond outside the hotel that Meimei goes down to at five, and there are a few other nations crowded around it then, but they leave shortly before nightfall, and only Taiwan is left, swinging her feet and making ripples in the gloriously deep blue water.

Her dark eyes land on the flowers surrounding the pond, and on the dark green splotch behind her.

Slender fingers wrap around her shoulders, and she's turned around – not roughly, gently, though she'd expected otherwise.

And the blond leans in for a kiss, which Taiwan gratefully returns.

"'M sorry 'bout what Im Yong said."

"No, no, it's fine..."

She twiddles her thumbs, unsure of what else to say, but her heart is innocently fluttering – like a horse's hooves beat the inside of it.

(Aniki would call it a "school girl crush", but it's not that anymore, is it? It's love, she's sure!)

They spend half the night braiding flowers into each other's hair and swinging their feet in the water, and Taiwan can't think of any night better spent.


	7. entry 6 Canada x Belarus

**Note from Catskid100- *falls from chair laughing* r-read! NAO!**

**Title :: Sweet and SourAuthor :: gingerOHHsnapRating :: TPairing :: Canada x BelarusA/N :: This story also includes a bit of a side-plot that deserves an extra title. Please enjoy "Sweet and Sour" with a side of "Russia's Awkward Dinner Table Orgy". **

For such a bitter girl, she really loved sweet things.

Belarus closed her eyelids over the glistening violet orbs that were currently glazed over with pure pleasure. She was sitting in her bedroom, a painfully private place for her, watching her favorite soap opera, and indulging in what seemed to be a jumbo-sized vat of _maple syrup_. Of course, by jumbo-sized one would be very safe to assume that the tub of crystallized sugar was around the size of a wheelbarrow. In fact, it almost appeared that Belarus had simply _taken_ a wheelbarrow and ..._filled it_ with maple syrup! That's just what she had done.

Natalia was stoic as the flickering screen reflected against her pale, unchanging face. Finally, the damned commercial about toothpaste or whatever was over, and her program returned. Her eyes, and only her eyes, lit up as Roberto came back onto the screen, clinging to Mathilda gently. The two locked eyes brilliantly and Belarus felt her foot twitch. As Roberto stared elegantly into the face of his starcrossed lover, his lips parted and he made a confession. Belarus's momentary bliss melted away as she tried to process his words. Her eyes flashed with what seemed to be murderous rage, and in only a second she'd picked up her shining blade and plunged it into the TV screen.

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ YOU CAN'T MARRY HER? YOU LYING, CHEATING, DISGUSTING, FILTHY, HORRIBLE….." She went on with the adjectives, each time plummeting her blade into the screen and sending sparks into the air. The TV set was soon reduced to nothing more than what seemed to be a crooked box filled with wires and dust; there was a similar looking one in the corner of the room, and an identical one in the closet. She was panting, and Natalia felt herself let go of the blade.

Oh well, it was a rerun anyway. She knew how it ended…. Mathilda would run away in tears to seclude herself in the woods. There she would meet Lysander, who would begin talking to her. He would wipe the tears from her face, speak to her softly, and then take her away on Roberto's horse and take her to a secluded riverbed to swim. It was all _very_ unrealistic.

Her internal recap was interrupted was interrupted as a voice rang out in the hallway.

_Breakfast time._

Sure, maybe she'd overreacted a bit… but that Roberto just didn't understand the passionate, undying love that Mathilda had for him. How could he just not marry her? Okay, sure, maybe Natalia was a bit moody due to…well…_female issues_, but she couldn't help that she got this way around the 28th of the month. It wasn't _her_ fault. Natalia's shoes pressed against the plush but ragged carpet of her bedroom and slid over to the door. As she entered the hallway and the sole of her shoe clicked against the wood floor, Belarus's violet eyes stung at the comparatively bright hallway. She paced down the hallway and into the main room of the large Baltic mansion. She was the only one in the house wearing shoes, but that was no matter. Belarus always wore shoes.

She arrived in the dining room to see more faces than usual. Around their extraordinarily long table sat, as usual, Ivan at the far end, Ukraine at the other end, her own empty seat in the middle, then two other guests. Slowing down a bit as she examined this, she saw that America and China were sitting with them for breakfast. Why the hell were they here at such a time in the morning- and why did everyone look so goddamn awkward except Ivan??

"Good morning, Natalia." Ukraine said, rather relieved sounding to have another person in the room. Belarus simply raised an eyebrow slowly, looking between China, America, and Russia. Why were both America and China wearing what seemed to be shirts belonging to Ivan…? She sat down at the table and looked down at her plate; eggs.

She scowled a bit-- she didn't much like eggs…. She reached her hand across the table to where the usual condiments were, and grabbed the maple syrup. She shot a glance at China, who seemed horrified as she drenched her eggs in the sugary substance. He seemed as if he was going to protest, but Belarus gave him a look that screamed "say anything and you'll be choking on the stuff.".

"So, explain again please." Ivan broke the thickening awkward silence that seemed to be crowding all of them. Yao and Alfred both jumped; the Chinaman more meekly than the American. "Why Americans are so fat but have such smal---"

"A-AH, B-Belarus, how did you sleep?" Ukraine broke in as Alfred and Yao both burst into awkward fits of cutting up their toast. Alfred looked up at Belarus as if praying for her to say something that would distract the table from what Ivan had just said, or at the very least distract Ivan. Belarus did nothing but continue pouring syrup onto her eggs.

"I didn't."

The silence continued to ring out in the room as everyone except Ivan and Belarus tried to look at nothing but their plates. After a while, Ivan broke the silence once more.

"So, Yao." He began, the entire table looked at him in fear of whatever he was about to say. "When do you want that Panda suit back? We will have to wash it, it's covered in---"

"OH, BELARUS!" This time Alfred was the one to break in, looking frantically at the closest person to him. Why did everyone use _her _as the scapegoat? Belarus seethed and stared at the annoying man. "Y-You must like maple syrup….an awful lot."

It was the first think Alfred had thought of. As soon as he said it, he felt very small and scared. Belarus looked at him, having realized that she had yet to stop pouring the syrup. She'd been busy plotting ways to kill Ivan's little bootycalls, and hadn't looked at her breakfast since.

"Ah, yes." She said calmly, putting down the syrup and picking up her butterknife. Instead of cutting the eggs, she played with it absently out of habit. "I… like maple." She said, at a loss for other words.

"Oh, if you want some, I-I have plenty back at home."

The entire table went silent once again.

"W-What the hell was that?" Alfred said, looking around the room in a panic. Everyone in the room had looked to the corner of the dining room where a small chair stood, appearing empty with a plate of toast sitting on it.

"D-Did that toast just… _say_ something?" Ukraine said, her face in utter horror. Little did anyone, except maybe Ivan, know, but Ukraine had a dark phobia of talking breakfast foods.

"Toast? No, it's me… Canada." The toast said, rather exasperatedly. Slowly, everyone's expression in the room widened and blinked. Before their very eyes a blonde man, very identical to Alfred, had appeared in the chair with the toast. Everyone sort of gaped in awe, else than Ivan and Natalia. Ivan continued looking down the table at Yao and Alfred with a pasted, eerie smile on his face. Natalia just looked stoic. Canada continued awkwardly smiling at everyone for a second, then looked back at his toast and continued eating.

"M-Matty, how long have you been here? And how did you get here?" Alfred said, a bit stunned overall. Canada tilted his head at his brother and frowned.

"You don't remember, do you….? You brought me here, to take me over to France's place last night…." He said, sighing a bit. "You said 'I'll just be a minute here with Russia, stay in the car.' After around an hour my toes went numb I came in and found a place to sit. I've been here all night."

Everyone in the room was trying to get past the plain creepy, yet saddening thing that was Canada's life. Alfred was toiling over his eggs, trying to remember whether or not that really happened, and China had simply resorted to hiding his face in his arms. Belarus had ceased sharpening her butterknife and was now looking at Alfred without stop. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding, da? Maybe Ivan really hadn't kidnapped two innocent countries in the middle of the night on false premises and kept them up all night…. Maybe they were just playing Twister. Maybe this was all a ridiculous plot for an elaborate marriage proposal on public television, and any minute now Ivan would pop out of his seat and shove a diamond in her face. Yeah, any minute now it would happen.

"So, Matthew," Ivan began as everyone in the room began to die inside. "Are you _completely_ identical to Alfred? I heard Canadians have bigger---"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Belarus jumped up from the table and threw her dishes onto the floor. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was frightening as she tipped her chair over and stormed out of the room. "I'LL _KILL_ THEM ALL!!!"

The sound of stomping and finally a slam of a door was the only thing to be heard at the awkward table as everyone tried to think of some excuse to leave. No one had touched their food except Ivan, who was helping himself to another waffle. Canada looked at everyone, noticing that almost everyone had forgotten his presence again. He slowly placed his dishes on the chair he was in and stood up, testing to see if anyone looked at him. No, he seemed to be completely invisible. He slowly began to slip out of the room and finally manage to escape entirely without making a peep. He followed suit after Belarus only hearing one final voice before the door shut.

"So, Yao…."

----

_Maybe I can call a cab? No, cabs never notice me. Maybe if I hitchhike….. that's dangerous around here, isn't it? Oh my god…What if some scary Russian picked me up..?? ..Do all Russians look like Ivan? Gah, maybe I can hotwire a car.._ Canada's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a noise behind him. Looking around, he spotted a small black bow protruding from around a corner. With the constant ability of being in rooms unnoticed, Canada had developed a habit of eavesdropping. In fact, he'd discovered some very interesting (and sometimes disturbing) things that way. Stepping awkwardly towards the wall, Matthew sided his way over to the Belarusian and listened closely.

"Stupid…stupid…_Ivan_!" she muttered, the tip of her knife glimmering in the morning sun as it dove into the dirt time and time again. With every word it seemed she would stab another thing. "Stupid _Alfred,_ and stupid _Chinese guy_!!!" She whispered in a voice combating a banshee's. "Stupid _sister… _stupid _me_."

"You seemed to have forgotten someone." A voice appeared out of nowhere in front of Belarus and she screamed, jumping as the knife in her hand flew through the air. Luckily, the kneeling Canadian managed to catch the knife and sort of fall onto his bum. He rubbed his backside a bit and crossed his legs, looking face-to-face at Belarus. "Scared you? Yeah, sorry, I tend to do that a lot."

Belarus just gaped at the man. How the hell did he _do_ that?? I mean, sure, Belarus was rather practiced in sneaking around…. but she wasn't nearly as skilled at this guy. How did he keep himself invisible up until the point where he was right in front of her??? Belarus contemplated the subject briefly until it hit her. Canada was a ninja. It was so obvious! Sure, he didn't really seem like the type (it kind of seemed like more of Japan's shtick) but that was what made him so good!! No one suspected it, and so no one would ever find out…._except for Belarus_, that is.

After a couple of seconds of Belarus making strange, thoughtful faces to herself as Canada watched curiously, Belarus realized she had distracted herself. She realized she'd sort of forgotten Canada was there…_while_ she was thinking about him.

_You win again, Cananinja…_ She thought to herself, then centered herself back into reality as she felt something brush her face.

"Were you crying, Belarus?" Canada asked, a natural look of sympathy on his face. Her violet eyes slowly shifted upwards, widening a bit as she saw the small drop of liquid on his fingertip. Had she not wiped that away? Goddamnit…. Her eyes narrowed at the man after her initial shock, and Canada's sympathetic expression turned to one of fear. "A-Ah, probably not. It's probably…erm….dew."

This awkward silence was reserved for just Belarus and Canada as they sat next to one another, staring at one another with different expressions. Belarus watched him seethingly as he looked innocently back and forth between her face and the knife he was still holding. After a second, Belarus's eyes fell to the blade, and Matthew's followed. After a moment he flushed and quickly handed the knife back to Natalia.

"S-Sorry." He said meekly. "So, N-Natalia," Belarus glared at him at the use of her real name. Canada was oblivious. "You, uh, like maple syrup huh? What do you like about it?" Canada sweat a bit as Belarus raised an eyebrow.

"It tastes good." She said simply, shrugging.

"A-Ah, I see. Very, err…interesting." Canada was at a loss of conversation, and was beginning to wonder why he'd stopped to talk to her in the first place. "I have a lot of maple back home…if you want, I could bring you some?" He said, watching as Belarus silently looked at him. "W-What do you have a lot of in Belarus?"

Belarus thought a moment, having been momentarily distracted by the thought of a lifetime supply of maple. She returned her vacant gaze to the blonde. Although she was still cold and bitter, one could tell she was opening up a little bit by the fact that she was no longer holding a grip on her knife.

"Our largest industry is in metal cutting…" She said after a few seconds, bluntly staring at him. Canada's face was priceless as his heart fell. Ah, metal cutting…. Of course. His eyes examined the knife she was holding as he only wished it would distract her somehow and allow him to leave the premises. She was right, though… the knife was cut very professionally. "We also produce mechanics…"

It was then that Canada had the idea.

"Natal---Ah, Belarus…..You don't…..know how to hotwire a car, do you?"

Natalia blinked. She was surprised, not because of _what_ he'd asked (she'd been asked to hotwire a car before) but because of the fact that _Canada_, this mysterious quiet little goody-two-shoes, was asking her?? A small, devious grin spread across her face as she darkly stood up and parted her lips.

"Where's the car?"

---

Meanwhile, inside the house most everyone had forgotten about Belarus's outburst. Ukraine had long left the table after feigning a heart attack and crawling out of the room before anyone could say anything. Now it was just Alfred, Yao, and Ivan.

"And then I said, in Soviet Russia, hamburgers eat YOU!" Alfred said, grinning like an idiot at his own joke. There was no laughter. Ivan looked at him with a glazed over smile on his face as Yao nervously looked between the two.

"I don't get it, da?" Ivan said, tilting his head at the American. Alfred laughed nervously, and tried to think of an explanation.

"I-It's a popular joke in America, Ivan." Yao broke in, laughing lightheartedly. "It has something to do with culture, or something…."

Ivan blinked a bit, then burst out laughing. Alfred joined in after a moment, then Yao awkwardly smiled too. Ivan guffawed and chortled and practically choked on what seemed to be his 8th waffle. After a few minutes of this, Alfred and Yao proceeded to just sort of look at him.

"Aaaah, hahaha. I get it now, Alfred. I get it!" He said, giggling between words. "I have one for you now, da? In United American States, Americans eat _everything_! Cho-ho-ho!!"

Alfred didn't bother to explain.

----

"EEEEEEEEEEYAAAAHHHHHH!" Matthew's voice was louder than it had ever been as the frail red pickup truck sped down the icy roads. "B-B-B-Belarus, do you think y-you should, uh, s-s-slow down??" He asked, his hands clenching the armrests of his seats so hard that he thought his fingers might burst. Right as he said this the car came lurching to a stop. Canada felt himself, and the organs inside of him, lurch forward with such momentum that he lost control of his limbs. He felt himself grab on to the first thing he thought of, feeling a soft and warm figure against his arms. It was almost like a giant teddy bear…. but where woul-- Oh.

"A-Ah, Bela-- I mean Natalia-- I mean Belarus.. S-Sorry, I didn't--"

"Get out of the car." Belarus interrupted the Canadian, pushing the car door open with a slam and wrenching herself from his grasp without a thought to it. Canada nervously fumbled with his seatbelt then sort of tumbled out of the car. He looked around to where they were only to see a snowy embankment leading down to what looked like a small creek. He frowned. Matthew had sort of hoped that Belarus would have caught the inconspicuous hints he'd dropped in the car about going to the airport…such as _Oh, look, an airplane. I wonder if I'll ride on a plane like that when I go home later tonight.._ and _Hm, I wonder how far the airport is from here.._ and in a desperate attempt at catching her attention, _I would very much like to go to the airport. _

If he knew anything about Russia-- or Belarus, he wasn't even sure where they were at this point-- it was definitely not the airport. He sighed in a rather exasperated tone as he turned towards Belarus, opening his mouth to say something when his face froze. His mouth was agape and only widened further with his eyes as he found himself stairing at a Belarus clad in only her bra and panties. W-What on earth?? He immediately turned around and covered his eyes, an extra measure he felt he needed, and began to stutter furiously.

"B-B-Belarus, what are you doing? I-It's freezing out here, are yo--"

"Are you going to swim with me or not? Take off your clothes." Natalia said bitterly as she waded into the river without a second thought. Canada blinked for a moment, wondering how on earth she could be so scantily clad in such freezing water. Belarus suddenly turned to him again, shooting him a piercing stare. "_I said strip!!!!_" Her voice was strung with ice and murderous intent.

Canada quickly obliged. He nervously took his clothes off down to his boxers, which were printed with maple leaves, and walked slowly towards the water.

Meanwhile, Belarus looked at him vacantly with interested eyes. The fact that she had stared at him during the entire clothes-shedding experience had made Matthew turn a violent shade of crimson, all over his body for that matter. Belarus just smirked, watching him with amusement. Canada's frame was thin, but sculpted. He wasn't pudgy and hairy like America was, but he was sleek and well built. She giggled a bit at the sight of his boxers, and waded further into the water.

_I'd tap that._

What the hell was wrong with these slavics? First Ivan, like, rapes his brother or whatever the hell had happened last night, and now Canada was to be taken by another? What on earth was Ukraine doing right now? Canada just closed his eyes tight and looked at the water nervously.

"A-Ah, Belarus.. I'm not sure this water is…Well, I mean, I have cold water back home, but I never swim in it--"

"Just get in." Her tone was commanding, and as Canada slowly touched a toe into the water Belarus leapt up and pulled Matthew in violently.

He expected needles. He expected painful pricks of ice cold water to sting all over him with a sensation of an iron maiden-- but instead? He felt a warm, toasty, _pleasant_ river flowing around him. He blinked. There wasn't any chance that there was some sort of hot spring below this river, was there? That was so unlikely…yet he supposed it was possible. He waded himself in the water a bit, feeling the sandy floor beneath him lightly brush against his toes. While he was distracted with the water, he hadn't noticed Belarus come up from behind him.

"I've got you now, Maple Ninja!!" She said with an almost deranged grin on her face. She jumped onto Matthews back and began trying furiously to dunk him under the water. She wasn't aware of her own actions at this point; the days without sleep and her stress was finally beginning to catch up with her. She was truly losing it, it seemed, as she tipped the young Canadian over and into the water.

Strangely, as Matthew breached from under the spring and found himself facing the violet eyes of a cold-blooded psychopath, the Canadian couldn't find himself _more_ attracted. Maybe he'd been drugged, he didn't know, but he found himself placing his hands loosely around the woman's bare stomach and gazing into the violet orbs in front of him. "Belarus… do you love…your brother?" He asked, sort of awkwardly, looking at her. He'd never before been with a woman that had been so murderously insane, but at the same time he'd never been with a woman that had spent so much time with him without forgetting his name. Belarus looked at him with something strange. It was first a look that seemed dangerous--then one that looked sad.. Then, slowly, Canada saw something that no one else on earth had witnessed in what seemed like centuries, if not forever. It was almost creepy, yet at the same time heartwarming.

Belarus smiled.

"Stupid.. Ivan couldn't care less if I didn't exist." she said, looking at Canada. He couldn't tell if he was saddened or joyed by this, and he couldn't figure out why he cared. All he could determine was that he enjoyed seeing Belarus smile.

"I know the feeling."

"I know you do." She said in return, and in an instant she had leaned her head forward and met her lips with Matthews. The two slowly let their bodies meet, and soon Matthew found himself pressing his own lips back with sparks sliding up his face. Soon their shy conjoining had turned into a passionate, rough one. Their kisses became faster and harder, and soon Belarus found herself pulling Canada violently under the water with her. Belarus was slightly masochistic in her love-making….but Canada hadn't minded. Her claws tore into the bare skin on Matthews back and she dug her teeth into his shoulder. His back arched at this in a way he'd never expected he'd enjoy being attacked by Belarus. Over the night the two remained underwater for long periods of time, only breaching up to get air. That night the hot spring under the river got just a bit hotter.

-----

It all seemed like a dream really, Matthew thought to himself about that night warily as he sat in the kitchen of Alfred's home. He'd been reluctant to visit when Alfred had called for an urgent Canada-America meeting, but in the past his worst fear had been that Alfred would leave him in a home with someone scary like Belarus….and he supposed he wouldn't mind that. He had brought along his mail, and was slowly going through the bills and whatnot until he found the envelope he'd wanted. As he began to open it, he cringed as he heard Alfred call out from the corner.

A rather distraught looking American came shuffling out of the bathroom, his knickers at his ankles and waving about a white stick.

"M-M-Mattheewwwww!" Alfred said, looking around in panic as if he couldn't find his brother. Matthew waved his hand, only a few feet in front of the man, and Alfred blinked, then continued his antics. "W-W-What does it say?? How long does it take??? Do you think it should be taking this long??"

Matthew sighed, and picked up the box on the table with an unsure stare.

"Um, it says it will take five minutes.." the Canadian said, looking with a troubled stare at the box, then back at Alfred. "Alfred, really…I don't think you need to be taking a pregnancy test. I mean, only women can g--"

"NU-UH!" Alfred shouted, pointing the pregnancy stick at Matthew violently in the face. Matthew grimaced a bit as a liquid he didn't want to identify dripped from the tip. Ew. "T-T-That _guy_, h-h-he got pregnant!! It was in the news, remember? AND HE WAS ONE OF ME!!!" Alfred was absolutely frantic.

"But, Alfred, I though--"

"I mean, the last thing I want is to be stuck with some baby just because Ivan had to get ho--" Alfred stopped and looked at the Canadian with a blush. "I mean…. To catch some sort of weird thing off of a toilet seat somewhere…!! That can happen, y-you know."

Canada opened the letter he'd been holding and just sort of nodded at Alfred as he tuned him out, reading the letter. He smiled a bit, recognizing the scratchy and blotty handwriting of Natalia. The letter was casual, but interesting. They'd written back and forth for around a week now, ever since the…incident. Of course, no one else knew about it…

"A-And, you know, I've been really _hungry_ lately!! They say pregnant women are _hungry_!!! A-AAnd, I mean, look at my stomach!" Alfred pulled up his shirt right as Canada looked up, and then of course immediately looked back down at the coffee he'd poured himself. He blew on it a bit, waiting for it to cool off. The bubbles at the top swirled around in the cup and the smell of it cleared Matthew's sinuses. His coffee was black, as usual. He'd ignored the vast tray of sugars and sweeteners on Alfred's table, as he didn't like them in his coffee.

For such a sweet boy, he really did like bitter things.


	8. entry 7 Hong Kong x Hungary

**Note from catskid100- Im not one for action, but this was great! This made me have a new love for Hong Kong! I liked it and I hope you will too! Review positively! **

**-Title: **Beautiful

**-Pairing: **Hong Kong x Hungary

**-Rating: **T

**-Genre: **Romance...action (lots of kung fu fighting)...general...

**-A small amount of author's notes: **I really had fun writing this...though actually, I find the fight scene the hardest. 'Cause I don't know any martial arts move and I just made them up as I went... Actually, I had no idea how HKxHungary should be, but then the ONLY idea I came up with was THIS, so bear with me, 'kay? And I'm not a fan of...TOO MUCH fluffiness so romance only happens near the end (but please don't skip over the rest.) Hopefully, I didn't make the characters (China, HK, Hungary) TOO OOC, especially Hungary. I tried my best! (Please excuse any errors of ANY kind...) I also got a bit carried away so it's a LITTLE long...

**-And of course author's name: **' b l u e y 3 0 6 '

Hong Kong watched, his panda in his arms, at the scene unfolding before him in China's garden.

"And this is how you do it, aru!"

"What? Like this?" There was a sharp clang of metal.

Hong Kong was just chatting away with his elder brother, enjoying the serene and calm life without the constant noises Korea liked to make as he continuously harassed China or Japan in some way or another. It was at that time the door knocked. China went to fetch it, and there stood a female that none of the Asians would ever see often at their doorstep.

Hungary. Ah yes, the nation that always hung around Austria, always ready to protect the other nation. She was quite hot headed and violent, even if she looked really sweet and beautiful on the outside. Never trust her looks, you'll never know what happens next. Yes, she had lovely hair and a sweet voice, but as mentioned before, she can create a pretty large bruise on you that would last longer than a month. Though, she isn't that at all scary, she can be nice.

Still, Hong Kong, like any other male, could not ignore her appearance. _Hmph. _Hong Kong turned away for a brief moment.

Anyway, Hungary came because she wanted China to teach her some of his famous martial art skills. She said her own skills weren't enough, and she wanted to know some moves that she could use at any time.

Of course, China didn't seem that at all willing at first, but after much persuasion and pleading, he finally consented. Hong Kong can only guess why she should need to learn more fighting moves. To keep her precious Austria safe of course, especially from Prussia. Hong Kong also heard many times how France would molest Austria in the dirtiest ways, yet Hungary would remain in a corner, watching with an excited gleam in her eyes, camera in hand. But she'd save Austria anyway.

It had been two days and Hungary remained a 'good student'. China enjoyed teaching her, though he was a bit frightened at what she might do to him if she went too far, or what the other nations might say if they saw her using _his_ moves on other people or nations. Hong Kong, due to interest and curiosity, was always there to watch.

"Harder, aru! Like I'm your most hated enemy ever, aru!" China said, bringing Hong Kong back to the present time. Oh, and don't forget the two are using cooking utensils. China and his wok (and metal ladle), and Hungary and her frying pan. It amused Hong Kong.

That gave Hungary enough motivation. Her eyes flashed and she charged straight at China, her frying pan held behind her, ready for a strike. But China was ready. In a flash, he slipped past her and tripped her on the way. Then he landed a blow on her head with his wok.

"That was a good try, Hungary, but--" China broke off when Hungary got up and ran towards him again, as if unaffected by his blow.

China managed to dodge the blow Hungary threw at him. "You're not giving up, are you, aru?"

"You said to hit you hard like you're my most hated enemy ever!" Hungary reminded him. "I still haven't hit you hard yet!" She kicked herself into the air to land on top of the Chinese.

China dodged just in time again, but he was caught off-guard. Hungary landed on the ground on her feet, but she hadn't been aiming for him at that moment. As soon as China jumped away, Hungary threw her frying pan at him. And with absolute accuracy and strength, the frying pan hit the back of China's head. To make things worse, for China, the pan had been _spinning, _so the _handle _of the frying pan hit the _side _of his head. China collapsed.

The frying pan amazingly flew back to its owner like a boomerang. Hong Kong was amazed. The only one to ever beat China during combat training was Japan, and Japan was already an Asianmartial arts expert. Korea doesn't count since he cheated by sneaking up behind China and groping him.

Hong Kong let his gaze rest on Hungary. She was neither Asian nor a martial arts expert. Well, she was already pretty well known for beating up a lot of people. Or maybe it was because she was pretending China was her most hated enemy ever?

_Clap, clap. _Hong Kong decided to stop fooling himself and applauded. He was very impressed and he couldn't deny it.

Hungary looked startled at the sudden clapping sounds, but when she turned to look at him, her expression change to gratitude and pleasure. "Thank you, Hong Kong!" She said cheerfully with a bright smile.

Hong Kong felt his face heat up at her reply. She just addressed him! It was hard to believe, since he wasn't a nation like China or England or anything, and Hong Kong knew she was much older than he was – but it didn't matter a lot when you think of the nations as people. All thoughts of her being violent seemed to vanish immediately; her smile was so pretty, it somehow reminded Hong Kong of Taiwan, but only this time he was being smiled at by a European – and a rather pretty one as well.

Hong Kong shook his head to clear his head. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't...no, of course not. He thought the same as any men would probably think: Hungary was very pretty. That's all. Any men would think like that, and feel a bit embarrassed if someone like Hungary was smiling brightly at them and addressing them by their names.

"Ahh...that hurt, aru." China groaned.

"I'm sorry, China, did I hurt you?" Hungary asked worriedly, trying to help him up.

China flinched when he saw Hungary. "Ah...no, of course you didn't, aru. You did pretty well, aru. Yes, yes, aru. Very good, aru." He said quickly.

"Really? Thank you." Hungary said, brightening at his praise.

Hong Kong went forward to help China, while Hungary seemed to have a distant look in her eyes. Adistant _and _dangerous look in her eyes.

"I finally did it...Prussia, you'd better watch out! And France and...and all you other nations who dare threaten Austria!" Both Hong Kong and China decided that they were just hearing things.

Hungary finally turned back to them and the three of them peacefully drank tea Hong Kong had quickly went to brew. It was nice.

"Now then, Hungary, aru," China said after a long moment of silence. "Why don't you and Hong Kong have a friendly battle, aru?"

"Me? _Ge ge, _are you sure Miss Hungary didn't damage your head too badly?" Hong Kong said, surprised.

"I haven't, right?" Hungary added.

"No, aru," China said, glancing sharply at Hong Kong. "Of course you haven't, aru. I thought it'd be good practice, aru, and Hong Kong sure needs it, aru. He's probably been out of practice, sitting all day either doing paperwork and doing lots of business things or sitting around doing nothing all day, aru. Seriously, I wondered what that Opium bastard did to you while you were with him, aru!" China added quietly, but Hong Kong heard him.

"Then why don't _you _do some more training with me, then? And I'm not out of practice!" He added indignantly.

"Whatever, aru, if you're not, then it'd be good practice for Hungary then, aru." China replied, turning to the only other female.

"Me?" Hungary looked surprise. "Are you sure?"

China nodded. "Positive, aru."

"_Ge ge, _you serious you're not suffering from some sort of concussion?" Hong Kong said, with a slight warning tone in his voice.

China glared at his little brother. "Hong Kong, you used to be so eager when I'm letting you have a friendly battle with your siblings, aru!"

"Fine." Hong Kong sighed, guessing it was no use arguing anyway. Besides, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Hungary. Well, he'd probably make a fool of himself during the _friendly _battle anyway.

"Good then, aru." China said cheerfully. "Let me finish this tea and I can watch you two start, aru."

As China instructed, the two stood facing each other on the two ends of the little clearing China had in his garden. Hong Kong, from who knows where, held a wooden nunchaku.

"Aren't those illegal?" Hungary said, shocked. She knew it was illegal in countries like Belgium, Germany, Norway, Spain and in...in...Cana...what was his name? Oh forget it.

"Not in Mainland China," Hong Kong said flatly, glancing at China. "And it is possible to be in possession of one at my place if you have a license."

Seeing the Asian male stand there with the nunchaku held in his hands expertly, Hungary was reminded of a certain male that could be seen in a number of kung fu movies in the past. What was his name? Bruce Lee.

"Are you ready, aru?" China spoke up.

"Yes, _ge ge."_

"Y-yes! Of course."

"Then you may begin!" China's voice rang loud and clear, and he sounded excited too.

The first move began with Hong Kong charging straight at Hungary, the nunchaku under his arm. China watched, his hands clutched into fists, with wide eyes as Hungary managed to leap out of Hong Kong's way as Hong Kong attempted to hit her with the swinging nunchaku.

Hong Kong swung his nunchaku swiftly the other way, and it hit Hungary's legs. Despite being made of wood, the force was strong, and Hungary lost her balance.

Hong Kong kept his distance as Hungary slowly got to her feet, wincing a bit. But the pain didn't last long for the strong female, and it was her turn to charge towards the opponent. She swung her frying pan and Hong Kong just barely managed to duck, and as he did, he flashed out a foot and kicked Hungary in her stomach and she flew backwards.

As Hungary got to her feet again, Hong Kong had already appeared in front of her, and in a second Hong Kong sent her flying across the other end of the clearing, ending his move by moving faster than her and hitting her back with his knee before jumping away to keep his distance.

"Friendly battle, remember, aru!" China called out, though it was so exciting he didn't seem to care. And besides, a friendly battle of martial arts? With no injuries whatsoever? It was near impossible.

Meanwhile, Hungary was amazed and impressed by his agility. It was without a doubt Hong Kong might beat her, but she didn't expect to see such strength and skill in his moves.

_Hmm...this is getting fun. _Hungary took no trouble in getting up again, and when Hong Kong jumped at her with his swinging nunchaku, she was ready. She ducked and hit his legs from under him, knocking him off balance. When he fell, Hungary lifted him up by hitting his stomach with her frying pan.

It seemed all thoughts of a friendly battle was forgotten. Even China forgot about that too.

Hong Kong staggered to his feet, and was impressed as well. This might be a pretty fun battle. This time, the two charged towards each other, and Hong Kong swung his nunchaku downwards and Hungary raised her frying pan to block the blow.

_Krraaacksh! _One of the sticks of Hong Kong's nunchaku broke into half as it met the edge of Hungary's metal pan.

Hungary saw the chance and kicked Hong Kong's chin with a foot, and sent him flying to the other side of the clearing.

At first, Hungary watched. China watched. Hong Kong made no move. As a few seconds passed by, Hungary was afraid she had injured him too badly. China was afraid of that too. But the two made no move, as they knew Hong Kong just might be tricking them.

They were right, but they weren't ready. At once, Hong Kong leaped to his feet again, but this time, he had something else in his hands. Explosives. And not just any explosives. Firecrackers. To Hungary, they looked like dynamite, but either way, it was dangerous.

"Hong Kong! You're not supposed to--" China broke off when Hong Kong took out a box of matches from his sleeves – was _that _where he kept his nunchaku and firecrackers? - and lit a match without trouble. He, in a flash, lit a few firecrackers separately and threw them in Hungary's direction.

Hungary quickly batted away one with her frying pan, and it exploded as it flew high in the air. It wasn't as bad as dynamite, but Hungary had to be careful. She had heard of cases where Hong Kong burnt several things and scared several people when he played firecrackers at England's house.

A firecracker exploded on the ground right next to her, and Hungary darted away. But as soon as she did, a firecracker exploded right in front of her. Hong Kong threw lit firecrackers at her way whenever she tried to escape.

Hungary was now on defensive. She batted away firecrackers as Hong Kong through the red meant-to-be-chinese-new-year decorations at her. She dodged when she could.

When Hong Kong saw the chance, he landed any blow on Hungary with his feet or hands, but then Hungary would be able to retaliate as well.

_This isn't so bad... _Hong Kong thought, as he threw a few lit firecrackers. He didn't care about winning or not, but this seemed a lot of fun. China was yelling on that he should stop, but wasn't doing much to interfere.

_Boom! _Hong Kong quickly jumped back just as a firecracker exploded in front of him. He had let his guard down. Hungary had hit back a firecracker with her frying pan while he was thinking. _Sneaky!_

He was right. Because just as the smoke died down, a figure ran straight at him. Hungary. And her frying pan. _Bang! _Right on his head!

Hong Kong collapsed instantly, his gaze slowly blurring. That blow seemed too much for him. And the previous blow on his chin had already weakened him quite a bit.

"Hong Kong? Hong Kong, aru! Get up, aru!"

"Oh, Hong Kong? I didn't hit you too hard, did I? Hong Kong?" Hong Kong felt himself being shook by Hungary as China's voice came nearer.

Then Hong Kong blacked out.

--

When he woke up, he was lying in his bed. There was a bandage wrapped around his head, and a few patches on his face and arms here and there. Hong Kong realized his stomach-and-chest area was wrapped with bandages as well.

China was beside him. "Aiya, aru! You shouldn't have used firecrackers, aru! If you hadn't, then perhaps you wouldn't have fallen unconscious, aru. But it's my fault too, aru, since I didn't stop you, aru."

"It wasn't your fault, China." A calm and gentle voice said. Hong Kong realized Japan was there too, and Korea and Taiwan. "Hong Kong must have got a little bit too excited. He always does that, doesn't he?" Japan added, glancing at Hong Kong.

"Wow! I wish I had been there! Hong Kong's butt got kicked by a European nation! And a female too! I wish I saw that, da ze!" Korea said, laughing.

"Shush, Korea! Don't be so mean!" Taiwan shushed Korea sternly. "Besides, _your _butt got kicked the last time _you _had battle training with Hong Kong!"

"That was years ago." Korea objected. "And besides, he _used _firecrackers back then too!"

"Yes..." Taiwan agreed grudgingly. "He uses it on _all _of us. But that doesn't mean you have to be so mean! He got hit on the head with a frying pan! It's nearly as dangerous as _Ge ge's _wok!"

"Serves him right." Korea retorted.

"Shut up," China snapped, silencing them. "You shouldn't make so much noise, aru. I suppose Hong Kong learned his lesson?" He glanced at Hong Kong.

Hong Kong grunted but nodded. "Yes, _ge ge."_

"Good, aru. Now get some rest, aru." China said, before leaving the room. Everyone else, including Japan, giggled. They all knew Hong Kong wouldn't keep his promise.

"What?" Hong Kong glared at them.

"Nothing." Japan forced a calm smile. "We'll leave you alone to rest. Come on." He led the other two out of Hong Kong's room.

Hong Kong sighed and fell asleep.

--

A few days later, there was an unexpected visitor. It was none other than Hungary.

"Ah, you're here, aru," China said, letting Hungary in. "But didn't I tell you that you could take some days' rest, aru?"

"Of course you did, but I wanted to see how Hong Kong is doing." Hungary replied.

China looked a bit confused, but then he blinked in understanding. He smiled and said, "He's in that room, aru. Do you want me to show you, aru?" He offered.

Hungary answered, "No thanks, I-I...well I just want to have a little chat with Hong Kong."

China's look of confusion returned, but he shrugged. "Go ahead, aru. But if there's any problem, feel free to call me, aru."

Hungary nodded, muttering a 'thanks' before following China's directions and knocked on Hong Kong's door, wondering if he was resting or awake.

At first there was no answer, but then there was a quiet 'come in'. Hungary, wishing her heart would stop hammering against her ribs, turned the door knob and entered.

When she saw the bandaged Hong Kong, she was shocked. "Did I...did I hurt you that badly?"

"No." Hong Kong replied. He was sitting upright on his bed; China still wouldn't let him get off his bed until he was _absolutely sure _he was well. China was afraid Hong Kong would collapse or something. Seriously, his _ge ge_ can be such a worrywart. "You look well enough." He added, nodding towards Hungary.

Hungary blinked and realized he meant she didn't seem that at all injured-looking, after all, Hong Kong had landed pretty hard blows on her the previous day. "I _do _have a few bandages here in there, you just can't see them." Hungary pointed out.

Hong Kong just nodded. As he moved his head, his long bangs moved as well, covering his dark brown Asian eyes. Hungary was caught in awe. It was at that moment she noticed how adorable Hong Kong looked. His gaze was lowered gently, his eyes betraying no emotion and thoughts, his hair was so neat and the right length. Although Hungary had no idea how old Hong Kong was, she was pretty sure he was very youthful, as his face kept its roundish shape and his cheeks still held its fat – she wanted to pinch his cheeks at that moment.

"What...are you looking at?" Hong Kong looked up, his bangs flowing in the air as he jerked up his head abruptly, his eyes still betraying no thoughts or emotions. Hungary was a bit speechless for the first few moments. She didn't know Asians can be so...so..._beautiful. _

"I...er...I was just looking...looking at your bandages!" Hungary said quickly, remembering Hong Kong's injuries. She didn't know why her face heated up. It was then she noticed she had leaned forward too much and now Hong Kong's face was dangerously close to hers.

Hong Kong stared at her intently for a while, and Hungary, for some reason, couldn't move away form his gaze. She was wondering why Hong Kong's siblings didn't look the same as he did. China had similar eyes and hair, yes, but his hair was much different and...China just sometimes looked a bit like a woman. Both Japan and Korea had black hair, and Taiwan, she's a girl.

_No, Hong Kong isn't cute...he's...he's not adorable... _Hungary looked for the right word. Beautiful? Maybe. Dashing? Er, not quite. _Handsome. _Yes. Why hasn't she noticed this before? She was too intent on trying to win their little "friendly" battle. At that time she had noticed how strong and brave Hong Kong was, and cunning.

"Miss Hungary." Hong Kong suddenly said. His gaze was still on her.

"W-what?" Hungary blinked. She had been too busy with her thoughts.

"You're really..." Hong Kong paused, and Hungary wondered if he blushed. Well, he bit his lip for a second – Hungary remembered a term Japan used that could describe this...what was it? Ah yes, _moe! _- and finally spoke. "You're really...really beautiful."

_What? _Hungary felt her face getting hotter and hotter. It had been a long while since someone said she was beautiful, and she was not quite used to it, especially hearing it from someone like...someone like Hong Kong.

Before she could say anything, however, Hong Kong had leaned forward and kissed her.

Hungary was stunned. She didn't move. It was...she didn't know what to say. She _couldn't _say anything. Before she knew it, her eyelids slowly drooped.

"Hong Kong? Hungary?" There was knocking on the door. Hong Kong and Hungary did not move.

The door clicked open, and footsteps entered the room, then stopped abruptly. There was choked mutters of 'ah...' and 'ehh...' and 'er...'

"E-excuse me, aru." And the door slammed shut.

Outside, China leaned against the door with wide eyes and he was breathing heavily, as if he had ran a mile. He couldn't believe it. Then after a few minutes, he let out a sigh and smiled inwardly. "Hong Kong has grown, aru." And he should be proud. _Di di _finally someone.

_Well at least he's not guy or whatever and is with that opium bastard England!_

Meanwhile, in the room, Hong Kong finally withdrew, and Hungary blinked open her eyes, recovering from her shock, but was still quite surprised.

"Hong Kong," Hungary, as if on impulse, placed a hand on his cheeks – she was right, they _were _chubby. She wanted to pinch his cheeks right there and then, but she didn't. "You're beautiful too."

Then before Hong Kong could react, _she _kissed _him._


	9. entry 8 Switzerland x Hungary

**Note from Catskid100- Oh my… I really wasn't expecting this… I- Omigawsh… I think I ship these two now…**

**It's a little late, because I was gonna post it up yesterday, but I had to finish reading it first, and I didn't have the time…**

**Please… read this. NAO!**

**Title- **Cranberries

**Author- **elepaio

**Rating- **T

It was dusk. The early winter air was brisk and chill, with the slightest hint of a breeze. Hungary stood clutching a frying pan, short pants of breath creating puffs of mist in the frigid air. She was ill-dressed for the cold, and would have been shivering violently if she was not seething with rage.

Prussia was never going to escaper her this time! She ran her fingers across the edge of the frying pan, taking solace in the roughness and weight of the cool metal. She was glowering, eyebrows set, mind determined, still regaining her breath from sprinting after him. Oh, damn him. She bit back a shiver of rage, fingers clenching so tightly around the handle of the frying pan that her knuckles showed white.

Normally she would have grudgingly given up the chase after a few hours of hard perusal, but not today. Prussia had gone too far this time. He deserved every bit of what was coming at him. She gritted her teeth, spare hand clenching into a tight fist. The perverted bastard! She had opened the door to her room to discover him sifting through her lingerie. Her _lingerie_! What right did he have to even be in her room, never mind searching through such… _personal_ items!

She had screamed in fury and lunged for her frying pan, and what had he done, the insolent jerk?! Smirked at her and laughed, crimson-colored eyes finding her appalled reaction immensely amusing as he snatched up one of her lacy bras, placed it on his head, and fled from the room cackling.

Oh, she could just _kill_ him right now. He had paraded though the street, her undergarment on his head, while she raced behind him, brandishing her weapon, screaming bloody murder. He had led her on a very roundabout route to wherever she stood now, snaking up through Austria, in figure-eights through Germany, back through Austria, into northern Italy, and across the border of whichever-the-hell nation this was. She would have caught the insulting moron, too, had he not disappeared around the back of this house that she was waiting in front of.

Her skin tingled with alternate rushes of heat and cold. How Prussia was going to pay for this. Her cheeks were flushed, which was due in small part to frosty air and exertion, but could primarily be attributed to rage. She'd make sure he couldn't see straight when she was through with him. Hell, she'd probably make sure he couldn't walk, she thought with a fierce pang of satisfaction. She would never give up. Never. She would burst though the house, tear down the doors, search until she seized Prussia, and exact upon him the punishment which he rightfully deserved.

Except there was just one minor problem. The reason why she was standing on the lawn, fuming, in the rapidly swelling darkness, instead of rampaging through the house causing chaos and destruction. Said problem came in the form of a slender, blond nation, who was currently standing on the balcony, glaring at her while squinting down the nose of a loaded rifle.

--

Switzerland leveled his gun, training it on the intruder. She was wielding a heavy, cast-iron frying pan as if she intended on using it to commit murder. It was nearing dark, so he had been expecting someone along more along the lines of a bare-bottomed Italy.

She had no right to be here. He held no tolerance for trespassers, especially those who seemed slightly deranged, like this female nation who appeared to be seriously considering attacking him. It seemed that aiming a gun at her head just wasn't quite getting the message across.

Eyes cold, keen, stoic, he voiced a demand: "Leave my territory immediately, before I decide to put a bullet between your eyes."

Was it just him, or was she clenching the frying pan a little tighter, flush rising in her cheeks? As if the threat had only served to increase her determination? The lack of sunlight and lengthening shadows was making it difficult to discern, but he could almost swear...

--

He wouldn't shoot her, she knew that much. At least, she didn't _really_ think that he would shoot her. Hard to tell, the way his eyes were narrowed, fingers hovering poised above the trigger. She couldn't exactly bring herself to care right now. If he shot her, he shot her. She just wanted to get at Prussia.

Oh, this was so irritating! What was his problem? Why wouldn't he just let her pass? Well, she thought, furious, she wasn't about to stand for this. "Let me at him!" She screamed, voice trembling with rage, starting low and escalating into a shriek. Her hands lifted involuntarily, brandishing the frying pan.

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about. I want you outside my borders, _now_." His tone was level but angry, voice less deep than she would have expected from one who maintained so ferocious a stance. Damn him! Attempting to thwart her! She told him such in just about as many words.

--

The girl was waving the frying pan, now, strands of pale brown hair whipping into her face as she straightened, tossing her head defiantly.

"Damn you! Try to stop me!" He blinked coolly, cocking the gun so that the bullet would surge forth with a single brush of his fingertips. He would have shot her already, but he had this nagging feeling that Liechtenstein wouldn't be pleased if he injured a girl. He'd give her a few more minutes in which she could leave unharmed. His patience was wearing thin.

--

Hungary was literally shuddering with rage, wielding the frying pan one-handedly, thrust halfway above her head as if she was preparing to strike. She continued screaming at the figure who had placed himself between her and the victim. "I know Prussia's in there somewhere! You're just trying to prevent me from attacking him! Well, I'm not about to back down! I've been chasing him all over Europe for the past few hours, and there's no way that I'm going to allow him to get away unscathed!"

She paused for a moment to breathe. He was watching her with an air of impassiveness, although the muzzle of the gun was still trained on her forehead. He was young, and very slim, she noticed, and he didn't seem to be much taller than her. She resumed her tirade.

"How dare you offer him shelter?!" Her voice assumed an icy, portentous quality, similar to the atmosphere of the night itself. "He knows what he did. He knows what's coming at him. And," she said, tone dangerously low, "He took something _personal_ of mine. I need it back, and I intend on getting it." She was about ready to march into that house, gun or no gun. She rocked back-and-forth on her toes, trying to fight off the encroaching numbness that came from standing still in the cold for extended periods of time.

--

Prussia? He was not harboring Prussia, Switzerland thought with a prickle of indignance, scowling. Did this girl believe that his inhospitality was extended to her alone? Prussia was one of a select group of irritating nations who he would fire at if they were spotted within half a mile of his borders. He would never permit Prussia in his house. The idea was appalling. Switzerland tried to snap back at her, to tell her to take her ranting and her frying pan elsewhere, but he could not slip a word in amidst her rapid accusations.

He frowned, tensing with annoyance, attempting to remain calm. It would be uncivil to shoot her simply for irritating him, and the last thing he wanted was to get caught up in the affairs of other nations. Which would be the inevitable, messy outcome if he fired now.

Actually, he almost, grudgingly, admired her courage. Not many he knew could stare the muzzle of a gun in the face and lecture the person who held the trigger, fearlessly flaunting a frying pan.

Could she just shut up already? This tirade was becoming frustrating. It was incredibly pointless, because she was clearly accusing the wrong person. He wanted her to realize that he wasn't helping conceal Prussia, step over and away from his boundaries, and leave him blissfully, peacefully, alone.

Liechtenstein was waiting for him to make dinner. He really didn't need this at the moment. It was only the fact that she was female that prevented him from shooting outright.

--

The cold was reaching her now, slowly slipping through her veins, stiffening her limbs, dulling her thoughts and reflexes. She was wearing just the lightest of sweaters, and her shoes were intended for indoor use, ill-suited to keep out the bitter chill. She was still furious, but beginning to tire. This was getting her nowhere. She just wanted that incorrigible nation to relent and let her in so that she could reclaim her bra and punish Prussia. Then she wanted to go home, get to somewhere warm, so that she could curl up and sleep after spending her afternoon dashing across Europe.

"And _you_—you choose to _protect_ him from me?! I've half a mind to channel some of what's in store for him towards _you_!" She shouted a few choice Hungarian curses.

--

Then the girl decided to threaten him. Her pale green eyes bright, fiery, brimming with an unrivaled ferocity. His anger flared, intense and searing. He was compelled to retaliate. This from her he would not take.

"Get the hell. Out of here. _Now_." The phrase was almost snarled. "I'm not harboring Prussia, so there's absolutely no reason that you should be standing down there screaming at me. You have thirty seconds until I shoot."

He was confident that this would sway her.

--

Hungary glared up at him, shocked, enraged. Her hands were on her hips, balled into fists, pan dangling by her thigh. Her first reaction was one of desperation, of having the foundation of her arguments spliced out from underneath her. She had sworn that she'd seen Prussia duck behind the house. But, she realized, with a slight sinking feeling, that didn't necessarily mean that he had gone in. Oh, damn him to hell! Now she was stuck out here at night, shivering slightly in the frosty breeze, unsure of where she was, and incapable of finding her way back home. If she stayed out here at night, she'd freeze.

The feeling of helplessness ceased, replaced by smarting, stinging anger. She was pissed at this gun-wielding nation for speaking to her like that! She didn't deserve it, and she really didn't feel like dealing with threats of being shot right now. He deserved to go smolder with Prussia, as far as she was concerned. He could at least tell her who he was! Where she was! Or if he wanted to be really helpful, where Prussia had run off to! She wasn't going to budge! Let him shoot her and then deal with the issues it created. Austria would back her up.

Her fingers and toes were now completely numb. She stamped her feet viciously and scrubbed at her arms, trying to regain some feeling in her limbs. She was exhausted, and for all her efforts, she hadn't even managed to catch Prussia. Her stomach ached dully with hunger. She was at the mercy of a complete jerk. And hadn't it been more than thirty seconds?

--

Switzerland was surprised at the nerve of her. No, stunned, really. She seemed to be suicidally defiant. He took a long breath, raised the gun, and fired. The bullet careened into the night. She had been warned. He was in the right now. If conflicts arose, his actions could be justified.

Why had pulling that trigger, a fluid, effortless motion which usually required about as much thought as it took to breathe, suddenly become so difficult?

--

Hungary sensed the bullet coming before she heard the sound, perhaps even before his fingers hit the trigger. His eyes flashed as he moved to fire. She reflexively recoiled, thrusting up the frying pan as if to shield herself. She had shied away not a moment too soon. The bullet pierced the dense metal of the pan and continued through, coming to rest several hundred feet away in the grass behind her. She was left unscathed.

Her frying pan…! She held it up, disbelieving, devastated, fingers finding the small hole near the edge and slipping through. She couldn't bring herself to admit it. This couldn't be happening. He had destroyed her best frying pan…! This was more than she could take. She hurled the injured pan into the grass at her feet, and stared up at the nation who was currently watching her with a slightly stunned expression on his face.

Her eyes were smarting. "Y-you idiot!" she shrieked. "You ruined my frying pan!" It wasn't fair that someone who was this cruel could be so pretty. He didn't deserve it. The asshole.

Wait—what had she just thought? Her breath caught in her throat. Pretty? How could she think of someone who was aiming a gun at her pretty?

But it was true, she thought. He _is_ pretty. Petite. Slender. Probably muscled, too, although it would have been hard to tell through the jacket and was now impossible in the darkness. Golden-blond hair which fell almost into his eyes, contrasting sharply with their deep green. She was familiar with green eyes. Her own eyes were green. So were England's and Poland's, a similar shade, from what she had seen of them at the World Conference. But he—Switzerland. Switzerland, she remembered suddenly. She had seen him there. He had been wearing something different, and his hair had perhaps been a little shorter, and she really hadn't been paying attention. It made sense, though—the guns, the threats. He was decidedly and violently neutral.

Anyway. His eyes, they were somehow darker, deeper, almost liquid. A more fluid, more intense shade of green, as if her own eyes had been pressed for color and diluted. And the way Switzerland's eyes had lit up, rash and raw and untamable, when he was angry—

What the hell was she doing?! Staring at the ground, feeling the heat of a blush creep up in her cheeks, dwelling on the color of Switzerland's eyes?! What the hell had gotten into her?

She glanced up. He had left the balcony. Lovely. Now she was stuck outside, in the twilight, with no idea of which way to walk to find shelter. And the wind was picking up. She clutched the sweater tighter around herself. Oh, she thought miserably, why did it have to be so _cold_?

--

He couldn't believe that she hadn't fled for the border as soon as he'd given her the thirty seconds. It had been hard to shoot and strangely…he hadn't wanted to hit her. He'd never had any qualms about hurting anything in the past. He shook his head, troubled, attempting to justify his uneasiness. It was rare that a girl stood at the other end of the gun. He was reasonably polite—was it not well-mannered to hesitate at the thought of firing at a female?

So he was relieved, really, that she'd managed to predict the bullet and dodge out of the way. He'd hit her frying pan. Of all things, seriously, a frying pan? For reasons beyond his capability to understand, that had seemed to agitate her the most. He noticed that he was pacing anxiously around the room, and immediately halted, frowning. What was with him? He usually wasn't this distressed over hurting girls. Well, it could almost make sense. Since he had taken Liechtenstein in, he couldn't really look at them the same way as before. Hurt them, and he'd see his sister.

…Which was probably why he'd been so reluctant to shoot! Yes, that was it. It must be. Why did the revelation bring him such relief…?

Never mind. Now he had to go down and personally escort the female nation away from his boundaries. It was apparent that none of his other methods of making her leave had been effective. Liechtenstein had pleaded with him to let her stay the night, because it was dark and it was cold and if she had been chasing Prussia then she probably had a long way to walk. He had immediately rejected the suggestion. For some reason the thought of having her there made him extremely… uneasy…

No. It was just that he was neutral, wouldn't allow others to pass his borders, didn't want to get involved!

…Right? He shook his head, disconcerted. Why was he thinking this way? He selected a shotgun, descended the stairs, and slipped out into the night.

--

Hungary watched a back door open, a pool of warm yellow light briefly spilling out onto the frosty grass. Switzerland stepped out. He had exchanged his rifle for a smaller gun, she saw. His boots made rough crunching noises as they broke through the thick crust of frost which coated the grass. The sound seemed too harsh, discordant among the silence. He approached her warily, hefting his gun, eying the frying pan which had come to a rest face down near her feet. Afraid that she might seize it and try to use it against him.

As soon as he was close enough to reach her she felt the frigid, solid metal of the gun press into the back of her head. Slender fingers grasped her shoulder, careful yet firm, slightly cool where they met her skin. "I'm escorting you to the border," he said from somewhere behind her, mouth at just about ear level. Again, she had expected his voice to be deeper, fiercer, not quite as quiet. "Don't try anything. I won't hesitate to shoot."

Now what? she thought. Over the border and then—to where? She knew she couldn't remain still, but was reluctant to wander, as she could easily get herself more hopelessly lost during the course of the night. Switzerland's exhales were light and shallow, fanning out to puff against the back of her neck. She shivered, the knowledge that he was so close causing a warm, nervous, slightly thrilling tingle to course through her veins.

--

She was shuddering. It _was_ cold, he admitted. And he didn't know exactly who she was or where she lived, how far she had to go to get there. Maybe he could let her… No. Case closed. He was not going there. No unfamiliar nations were ever staying in his house overnight.

She smelled nice, he thought, catching a whiff of her scent on the breeze. It was… distracting. Soft. The faintest trace of something subtle. What could it—

Idiot! What had come over him? He spoke, anything to distract himself from such a peculiar train of thought. "You are not permitted to cross my borders without primarily receiving explicit permission. Remember that in the future."

His voice sounded forced, awkward. Would she notice?

--

The wind gusted against her, lifting thin tendrils of her hair and casting them into her face. The sweater was so thin that it was next to useless, and it possessed a wide, sweeping neckline, which bared much of her neck and shoulders to the cold. Her multiple petticoats had been helpful when there had been no breeze, but now they offered little protection from the night air's frigid, bitter sting. The dress was lifted up past her knees, fluttering and billowing as the wind toyed with the sheets of fabric. She gritted her teeth to keep them from chattering. The temperature was dropping, promising a fresh coating of frost in the fields.

Her back momentarily brushed against Switzerland. _Ohh_—he was so warm. Almost involuntarily, she leaned backwards so that she was pressed up against his chest, seeking relief from the biting chill. When their bodies brushed he started slightly, shuddering away with a soft noise of surprise, repulsion?

--

Why had that made him quiver, just then? Switzerland thought uneasily. The Austrian border was just ahead, he realized with no small degree of relief. The strangest things were getting to him tonight.

"Who are you?" he asked abruptly, wanting to know. She tried to turn her head to face him when replying, but remembered the presence of the gun, so remained motionless.

"I'm Hungary." Ah. Austria's one-time wife. The thought was extremely, inexplicably irksome. It irritated him, somehow, that she had been on intimate terms with Austria.

Her scent. A fresh gust wafted towards him, carried on the wind. It was captivating, almost entrancing… he had to find out what it was. Switzerland stole a furtive glance ahead of him, reassuring himself that she was not watching him. It was irrational in that he still held the gun pressed close to the back of her head, discouraging possible movement, but somehow necessary.

He bent his neck so that his nose just brushed her hair. It was surprisingly soft, mesmerizingly silky. She would not notice, he was sure. His touch was light, and his hands had not strayed from their positions on her shoulder and his gun. She smelled… tangy, sweet…

It almost… faintly reminded him of… cranberries. Yes, he was almost certain. Now that he had identified the smell, he was strangely reluctant to draw away. She couldn't see him. So he kept his nose buried in her hair. His eyes were closing—intoxicating… He reasserted his grip on the gun. Was there such a thing as cranberry shampoo? Or did she just naturally smell like that?

Her skin tasted like cranberries, too. Carrying just a trace of salt. Well, she had said that she'd been running.

She gasped and whipped her head around faster than he could think. The gun nearly slipped from his hand, but he managed to grasp it before it fell, pressing it reflexively back into her hair. She had the most peculiar expression on her face. Her hands were fumbling for a nonexistent frying pan, and coming up with a blank.

"_What are you doing_?!?" she hissed. He didn't know, could only stare back at her, rendered speechless, no rational excuses. What was he doing? He didn't know. What the hell was he _doing_?

--

Hungary could have sworn—that she had felt his _tongue_ on her neck. It completely unnerved her, and she had been groping for a frying pan that wasn't there until she remembered that this wasn't Prussia, this was Switzerland, and his eyes were really close and really wide and an exquisite shade of molten green-deep pretty—

She swallowed roughly and averted her eyes. The gun was digging forcefully into the back of her head, as if to remind her that even though Switzerland was staring at her motionless: caught, frozen and guilty, he was entirely, unquestionably, and most definitely in control. She found that strangely enraging, insulting. Like how he'd prevented her from catching Prussia, shot a hole through her frying pan, and was now attempting to cast her out in the cold.

She didn't want to be out in the cold. She was exhausted, she was hungry, and she was completely—well, almost completely—fed up with him. She deserved to spend the night in a warm house. If she could somehow get the gun… nah, he probably had another one. She could, however, make this work… if only she could play it right…

Countless times she had plotted schemes where the end result had been magnificently successful. She was good at tying off the loopholes, forcing people to practically stumble into each other's arms, linking everything together seamlessly. Those plans, however, had always involved someone else. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, when she herself was the culprit… she'd always been the one to tighten the strings, make everything fall into place.

She wanted to spend the night in a warm bed, not wandering around in the grass. Something was telling her to rely on instinct.

Switzerland said softly from behind her, highly embarrassed, somewhat bewildered, but evidently convinced that she wasn't about to push the matter any further, "Shall we continue?" He gave her a forceful, cautious push forward. He meant with escorting her beyond the border. She decided to take it to mean something else entirely.

"Wait." she said, more like demanded. He paused, somewhat reluctantly. Want to get rid of me, hmm? she thought, smiling slightly. Well, you're not quite through with me yet. She turned as far as possible, what with the gun grinding into her skull, and had to catch her breath again. Those eyes. She really couldn't fathom why they were so alluring, ensnaring…

Eviscerating… like part of her was sliced away, unable to think clearly, unable, really, to breathe… tipping up—_up_?—and falling, drifting, fading…

…Her skin broke out in shivers and she reached up to brush her lips against Switzerland's, a short, soft kiss, and his lips were warm and slightly chapped and possibly probably too stunned to respond…

She could swear she'd felt the gun slip, just a little. He was trying to back away, but Hungary wasn't about to let that happen. She snaked her arms around his neck, stepping closer so that she was almost touching him, not quite, but close, and kissed him again, a little harder, a little rougher. He tasted almost like… she drew her tongue across his bottom lip, receiving a definite response, in that he released the gun for an instant. It slipped about two inches through her hair, lax, before he could get a grip on himself and seize it again.

Yes… he did taste peculiarly like chocolate…

--

_What was happening?!?_

He could not breathe, and he could not move away. Hungary's hands around his neck were ensuring that much… lithe, graceful hands, threading through his hair, possessive, inquisitive, gentle…

Her lips were soft and slightly cold and very much demanding… urging response, he wanted to kiss her roughly, fiercely, pull her close to him—but he wouldn't permit himself to surrender. He almost dropped the gun, but no, he needed to keep that, needed to remain in control, couldn't let her faze him.

He just wanted to get her across that border. This was almost inconceivable—they had been arguing, he tried to shoot her—and now she was _kissing_ him? Get her over his boundaries, away from him, never have to see her, never have to think about her again… That _was_ what he had intended, right? It was extremely difficult to think, senses bogged down, submersed in heavy fog, and Hungary's eyes, luminous splatters of emerald, urging him onward…

_Stay—in—control_! He was neutral. He couldn't let himself associate with other countries. He couldn't let himself get involved in their affairs. Involvement led to alliances, and that defeated the point of being neutral, correct? He had to push her away before he concluded that this was desirable. _So hard to resist_…

Wait. He was trembling, skin simmering with little flickers of pleasure—this was desirable. But did that mean that it was appropriate? That it was rational? Was it alright for him to disregard the knowledge that it completely violated his policy of neutrality? He wasn't even sure if, or why, he wanted her to leave anymore. She was so close and so willing and why shouldn't he just—

This wasn't him! He didn't think this way. He didn't do this sort of thing. He'd never felt like this about a girl, or anyone for that matter… and it was so hard, when she was less than an inch from his lips, near enough for him to bask in her eyes and her scent and her skin, and, oh, he'd never contemplated bathing in cranberries before…

She leaned in to kiss him a third time, gaze imploring and unruly, wild, tender, and fierce, pushing herself flush up against him. Supernovae raged under his skin where they touched… _damn her_…

Oh, hell. Hadn't it been him who had wanted her in the first place?

--

She felt Switzerland falter, the gun slide from his grip, plummet to the ground, forgotten. He thrust his hands around her waist, wrenching her closer so that she was crushed against him, kissing her hard and ragged and she could hardly stand from shaking because she hadn't expected it to feel _this good_—

She must have gasped or moaned or something because all at once he was toying with her tongue, nipping at her lips, sampling the taste of her teeth, and she lunged up on the balls of her toes, elbows draped almost around his neck… instinct, heat… Hungary had a feeling that she'd gone too far. She was trapped in her own weaving of kisses and fire, crafted to catch Switzerland, but he had snatched the ties from her lips and now she was the one who found herself breathless, in far too deep…

One of his hands dropped to cup her ass, giving a sharp, forcible squeeze. She arched her back and made a low sound in the back of her throat, grinding their hips together. She moved one hand to Switzerland's face, fingers tangling in his hair, tilting her head so that she could kiss him faster, harder. Her heart surged and leaped, skin flickering with tingles of flame, senses crying euphony—

She broke the kiss, pulling away, panting, needing to breathe. Slightly nervous because of how quickly this had escalated, yet electrified, laughably airy, blissfully light. She leaned her head on Switzerland's shoulder, drawing in long draughts of cold night air, no longer daunted by the closeness. She was sweating, where the wind had previously been causing her to shiver. Oh-h—Switzerland was trailing his hand up her side, feather-light in some places, interspersed with moments of sensual and firm, purely experimental, watching her reaction.

"Did you know that you smell like cranberries?" Quiet, accompanied by the pressure of his tongue running along the edge of her cheek.

--

"Hmm…? Is that why you licked me, the first time?" Smooth, contented, not really expecting an answer. "I take a bath in them every night, you know." He couldn't determine whether she was serious or joking. With a girl who wielded a frying pan as if it were a weapon of mass destruction, there wasn't really any way to tell.

He could almost get used to this. Girl in his arms, gun on the ground, neutrality policy completely dismantled, if only for the duration of a few minutes. How had she managed to do it?

"In case you're wondering," she said, "I'm still not over being mad at you." Light, tauntingly accusatory. "I never got to catch Prussia. Now I'm going to have to find him and punish him tomorrow. Except that you shot a _hole_ in my best frying pan."

"Better than in your head." It was cold. There was no way that he was about to make her walk back to Hungary alone tonight. He was reluctant to make yet another exception for her, because it would reveal the extent of her sway. Leave him unable to deny just how entirely she had made him lose his grip…But, on the other hand… if he asked Liechtenstein to sleep in the downstairs bedroom, then they'd have the upper half of the house to themselves… His nose was pressed up against her cheek, breaths gusting into her ear, enjoying the way that she shuddered, flinching slightly.

"Hey. Stop that." She swatted him away. It was incredibly tempting—better to drown in cranberries than to dream about them.

--

"Do you want to stay the night? You can't walk home in this." His voice was soft, slightly nervous. She glanced up to meet his eyes. Their deep, enthralling green didn't make her quite as uneasy, was now a shade she found exhilarating. Glimmering like twin flares, uncertain, but alight: intense, untamable, with a hint of fierce mischief, as if he was suggesting that if she came sleeping wouldn't exactly be on the agenda.

"Idiot. I was plotting to have you ask from the start."


	10. entry 9 Spain x Poland

**Note from Catskid100- I lol'd. Haha, I liked this one. Very cute and short! And yes, as much as I love him, Liet needs to grown some balls! XD**

**Now, get reading!**

Title: ... I'm like, a guy.  
Authour: Nima Loves You  
Pairing: Spain/Poland

Um, here's the super lame story. XD

*drumroll please*

"I don't think this is such a hot idea, Antonio." Prussia said stroking Gilbird's head nervously as he glanced around the room. He, Spain and France sat in his living room and they looked at one another. Prussia's blood red eyes moved from Spain's face to France's to his bird.

Spain.

France.

Bird.

France.

Spain.

Bird.

Silence.

"Okay, the awesome me really can't handle this quiet!" He shouted standing and flailing his arms, dropping Gilbird that was perched on his lap in the process. The silence was really getting to the nation's head; it was making the room spin. His fear of quiet has been getting to him recently. The past few days have been very uneventful and distasteful in Prussia's view.

He also had Consecotaleophobia which is why he rarely got along with the Asian countries, but that wasn't the issue here.

"Ah, oui, I agree with Gilbert." France said, leaning back and closing his eyes. "You will surely be killed."

Spain laughed, "You guys are going overboard! Nothing is going to happen."

Prussia gaped at him. How could someone in his position be so cheery? Prussia, however awesome he may be, would've been reduced to a nervous puddle on the floor. "You just say that 'cause you've never met _him._"

Spain laughed louder at Prussia's horrified expression, "He can't be _that_ bad, I mean, France is with him almost every day and he's just fine!" He said, pointing at the Frenchman.

"Y-Yeah but that's because they have a treaty! He can't hurt him but have you _met_ the Baltics? They're a total wreck, especially that small one." He said, recalling the one time he talked to Latvia and in a matter of minutes caused him to burst into tears. Not the greatest feeling, making that nation cry.

Spain's face brightened a little at the mention of them. "Oh, I met Lithuania once! He had this pretty blond girl with green eyes with him. I think her name was Poland or something. She was a looker." He said, grinning at the thought of the girl.

"O-Oi, that wasn't a gi—"

"Nevertheless, Russia can't be _that _bad!" Spain declared, cutting off France's sentence. "He invited me over, and I'm going. No ifs, ands, or buts." He stated.

"But Spain-"

"Prussia," Spain said, holding up a hand. "Please, let's change the subject."

Prussia sighed; he knew that this wasn't going anywhere so he dropped it. It was his funeral. "You know, I saw these girls today…"

"The blond ones?"

"Yeah! I saw them too."

"The tall one had huge bo—"

"Prussia! We shouldn't talk about them like that!"

"Loosen up, Francis. It's not like the bitc-"

"Gilbert, you mustn't speak of women that way! They are gifts."

"I'm not the one talking like they're objects!"

Spain stayed out of the conversation, but laughed at a few parts. His mind was off somewhere else. He faintly wondered what in the world Russia had done to Prussia to make him so terrified. He always saw him as a gentle giant, he never witnessed him do anything particularly scary.

I guess he would find out himself, huh?

----------

A few days, one plane, two trains, and one cab later, Spain stood in front of Russia's home.

His breath was momentarily taken away at the sheer size of the house. It was huge! He knew that when he stepped into the house that he shouldn't wonder alone, he would surely get lost. He wondered why in the world anyone would need such a large house, but then he remembered how large Russia was.

Everything in Russia was large. And according to America and his condom incident, even their… _manly parts_ were huge. Spain blushed lightly; the blush warmed his freezing face.

"Dammit, why is it so cold?" He asked himself as he rubbed his arms in an effort to get warmer. He walked up to the large door, and knocked a few times before stepping back and looking around awkwardly. He heard footsteps before the door was opened by the blond haired girl he had seen once before. Poland, if his memory served him correctly. He put on his most charming smile, "Hi."

"Hi." She said back, staring at him without interest. "So, like, why are you here?" She asked, running a hand through her golden locks.

Spain's grin widened, "Russia invited me over."

Realization flashed in Poland's face, "Oh yeah! Liet like, said something about a guest coming today!" She looked at his shivering from and frowned, "Like, where are my manners? Like, totally come in! You must be freezing, seriously." She said, stepping aside to let Spain into the warm house.

"Ah, thank you!" He said, welcoming the warmth of the house with open arms. He took note of the skirt Poland was wearing, showing off her long, lean legs. Awesome.

"Okay, I was like, watching my show so you can like, make yourself at home. Russia's totally in the kitchen if you want to like, talk to him. 'Kay, bye!" She waved at him before running off to the living room.

He couldn't help but watch as she walked away, it was a fine sight. Spain, took off his coat, mitts, scarf and hat, and walked off to find Russia. He wandered for a few minutes before finally finding the kitchen and walked into it.

"Russia!" Spain called when he saw the much larger man leaning over a smaller nation, Latvia maybe. Spain didn't take notice that the younger nation was on the verge of tears.

Russia turned around when he heard Spain's voice and a large smile coloured his face. "Antonio! You're finally here. How do you like my house?" Russia asked, walking up to Spain and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How was your ride?" Latvia took this as his chance to escape and ran out of the room.

"It was fine, thank you." Spain said smiling at the Russian. All the worries he had about this nation had been thrown out the window. Russia was a pretty cool guy.

"Do you want something to drink, da?" Russia asked, walking to his bar and pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. He poured himself and Spain a shot.

Spain took it eagerly. "Sure, why not? When in Rome…" He put the glass on his lips and tipped his head back, drinking the shot. He coughed, the vodka burned his throat but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He grinned as he started to feel lightheaded. "Russia, gimmie one more shot." He demanded, holding out his empty shot glass.

"Are you sure, da? This vodka's pretty strong." Russia asked, his creepy grin never leaving his face. Spain nodded, and Russia shrugged and poured him another shot.

One more couldn't hurt, right?

Maybe three, he could handle it.

Four?

Five… yeah, that's a good number.

"Russia," He slurred, "You have the prettiest face I've ever saw IN MY LIFE!" He said, shouting the end as he flung himself at Russia, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders and nuzzling his neck. Ivan didn't know whether he should laugh or bring out his pipe and beat his face in.

He decided that another war wasn't the best idea. "Thank you, Spain. I'm quite aware of that, da." He slowly unlatched the Spaniard from his neck and decided that he should cut him off. "You should sit down, da. Go to the living room." Russia said, his signature smile on his face as his fingers itched to grab his pipe while Spain rubbed his cheek against Russia's leg.

"The living room? That's where that pretty girl was! Oh, I should go there!"

"Pretty girl?" Russia asked, confused. He was sure Hungary had left years ago, so why would there be… oh… oh, you can't be serious. Ivan looked down at the man clung to his leg, "Who is this girl, Antonio?"

Spain tried to stand, clinging to Russia's clothing for support as he looked up at the man with disbelieving eyes. "What, you didn't see her? Poland! She is such a babe. I'd tap that," Spain paused for a second. "Twice." He added after a second thought.

Russia sighed, this man was a retard. "Spain, Poland is a ma-"

"A MAJOR HOTTIE! YEAH, I KNOW!" He shouted, causing Ivan to wince. "Dude," He said, looking at Russia with hard eyes. "Lay off her, she's mine."

Russia decided to let Spain have his… fun. He'll play along for a while. "I'll be sure to do that. So, why don't you go see her, da?"

Spain hummed for a moment, "I think that's a great idea." He said before he stumbled out of the kitchen and into the living room. As he walked in, he was momentarily stunned by her beauty. He had to lean on the doorway for support.

Her cat-like green eyes.

"Liet, can you like, get me another milkshake? Like, now please?"

Her beautiful, flawless skin.

"But Poland, we're watching a movie. Can't I do it later?"

Her silky blond tresses.

"Please? Pretty please like, now? Please, Liet, now? Now, now, now?"

Her velvety voice.

"Okay… fine."

"Yay!"

Spain moved to let Lithuania go by and walked – tumbled – into the room. He walked up to Poland and took her hand and got down on one knee. He took a deep breath, "Poland, you're the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. You make me kind of hot and bothered in my pants, and I like that. So would you do me the honor of having sex with me?" Somewhere during his confession, he crawled on top of her, put his arms around her neck and sat on her lap.

Poland sat there; she didn't know what to do. This was probably the most bizarre thing that has ever happened. There was a foreign country sitting on her lap and asking her to have sex with him… great, just great. "Um, I think you're like, confused. I'm not like, a wom-"

"Shh." Spain put a finger to her lips, shutting her up. "Just give me the honor of telling me your name."

"Feliks."

Silence…

"What?"

"My name, it's like, Feliks."

"But that's a _guy's_ name."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, why do you have a boy's name?"

"…'Cause I'm like, a man."

Spain – whether it was from the alcohol or the shock of what he just heard – promptly fainted.

Poland sighed and pushed the unconscious man off of him. Why does this always happen to him?

"Hey, I have your milksh- Whoa! What happened here?"

"Liet, why do people like, think I'm a girl?"

"I dunno, maybe it's because you dress in _women's clothing._"

"No, that can't be it…"

"What are you guys talking about, da?"

"N-Nothing, R-Russia!"

"Russia, do I totally look like a woman to you?"

"No, you're one of the manliest people I know, da."

"Don't mock me."

"… but I wasn't."

------------------------------------

**A/N: **_**Yess! I finished it, hahaha! I hope it wasn't too lame for you all. (:**_

_**Oh, and by the way, Consecotaleophobia = Fear of chopsticks!**_

_**: DDD**_

_**YAY! SPAIN/POLAND!**_

_**...dammit, Liet grow some balls, plz.**_


	11. entry 10 France x China

**Note from Catskid100- D8 …*sob* This was so touching! I'm not one for angst, but this… was so amazing. I wanna cry… aww… but I can't… (damn you not-being-able-to-cry-easily!) I think you guys will like this one. Please read it.**

Title: Au revoir**, **cheri

Author: Hannaadi88

Pairing: FranceXChina

Rating: T

Genre: Tragedy\Drama

Warning: Do not read if too sentimental!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I would Kidnap Iggy and make him...uh, never mind ^^' In any case, I don't own him, or Hetalia T-T

A\N: ....I should stick to angst, shouldn't I? Fluff is not my thing.....In any case, i hope you enjoyed it! If you would like to review (pleas ;D), pleas leave a review here or on the fanfic under my account. Thank you for reading!

"What do you mean by an extra twenty percent, aru?"

"I-I'm sorry, uh, miss-"

"For the last time, I am a man, aru!"

"Forgive me, sir! But if we wish to operate more efficiently, we need that extra dose in our budget."

"Fine, then. I shall consult my superior. I will come back tomorrow with an answer, aru."

The manager sighed in relief as his chief donor quickly left the room, steaming at his request. The manager knew that his request was a bit pricey, but it was China's responsibility to fund public facilities. Now that taxes have gone up, the manager was sure that his country would find a way to help.

After all, who could deny a hospital of its needs?

Fuming, Wang Yao walked blindly through the aisles, not bothering to peer into the numerous rooms he passed on his way out. The nerve of that manager! Requesting a bonus at times like this, when he knew fully well that the government could barely afford it! What was he getting at?

Sighing, the Asian turned to go. Staying would only evoke possible guilt trips, and China knew that he was a sucker for sentimental citizens. Especially _sick _sentimental citizens.

Deep in thought, Yao did not notice when a nurse asked him to move. Snapping back into concentration, China noticed that he was blocking the path of a small girl in a wheelchair. Her hair, or at least what was left of it, was braided in a thin braid that was resting on her shoulder. Dark black eyes gazed at him from under her scarce eyelashes, hope seemingly extinguished from them. A young girl, all in all- probably no older than eight.

The nurse that was in charge of pushing her around in her wheelchair smiled at him, gently gesturing for him to move to the side. Registering the request, he stepped back, allowing the nurse and the girl to pass by. A short nod of acknowledgment by the older woman was the only response he received. The young girl had not looked at him since the short moment their eyes had met, shutting herself in her own small world- a world he was not invited into.

His heart throbbed painfully inside his chest. Something was wrong with that little girl, and he had no idea how to be of aid. Even if he had the courage to help- risking the emotional attachment to a girl who may die- would his help be accepted? Wouldn't enlarging the hospital's funds be sufficient? He could simply leave the whole scene behind, returning to his office and superiors-

Following the wheelchair, he entered her room.

White.

The first thing that struck the Asian as he entered one of the many long-term rooms were the whitewashed walls with not a speck of dirt on any of them. The whole room seemed too pale, and the neatness amid the horror of severe sickness unnerved him. How could anyone bare to work, let alone _stay_, in this room?

As if to make things worse, it wasn't even a private room. In the small room alone, the hospital had somehow fit in three people, a thin screen separating each patient.

"Three people in a room, aru?!"

The nurse paused in mid-action, a blanket draped over her arm. She was about to cover the young girl who had already been placed in bed, and had not noticed China's presence until he spoke. Flashing a strained smile, she completed her assignment and then turned to him.

"Three people to a room is a privilege reserved for those who have the money to spend on it, miss. Only rich and important patients stay in these rooms, as they are less crowded. This one"- She gestured towards the young girl. - "Is the daughter of the president of one of the most important high- tech companies in China. The other guests in this room are important as well."

If three in a room is a privilege, I am scared to think of what is called a crowded room, aru. The manager wasn't kidding when he said that they needed extra founding-

"Important people like _moi, _for example."

China blinked. The familiar voice was coming from the other side of the screen. Where had he heard it before…?

"Are you not going to say '_salut'? _Come over here! _Viet!"_

Curiosity overpowering his tarnished pride, Wang Yao excused himself from the young girl's section of the room and hurried towards the familiar, beckoning voice. Removing the screen, China gasped.On the bed with various tubes connected to his body, lay the irrational European nation: France.

The Frenchman's blond hair was strewn in all directions on his pillow. His pale face and limp limbs did not improve his appearance. What was wrong with him? What was he doing in China's main hospital, anyways?

"France," the Asian stated as said nation nodded his head in acknowledgment. "What are you doing here? What is wrong with you, aru?"

The European flashed a strained smile, flinching in result. He seemed lost, as he was not in his natural surroundings.

"Ah, I am wondering that myself, _mon ami._ I was on my way to discuss something important with you when a speeding car hit me. You crazy Chinese drivers…" he mumbled under his breath. China made it a point to ignore the comment, letting the hurt nation continue his tale.

"In any case, I ended up here, in the so called 'V.I.P' section. What my superiors would sayif they saw this place is beyond _moi_," he ended bitterly. China gazed at his ally in shock, not fully registering the significant meaning that of an injured nation. What would happen to France, if its personification were severely injured? He must speak with his superior immediately; discuss the best course of action. His fellow country was hit by a car in _his _territory, and it could not spell any good for his other international relationships.

He turned to go. He knew that guilt would rest upon his shoulders if he stayed too long. He should have-

"Wait."

Turning around, the Asian faced France. The weakened country, with visible effort, picked up a rose from his desk, and offered it to his host.

"You will come back to visit me, _oui_?" He looked hopeful, but most of all, desperate. China's face hardened. It was not his fault that a car hit the Frenchman! He should have been more careful! The Asian had important things to attend to, and visiting a sick nation was not one of them. Then again, this may be an opportunity to improve his relations with the European Union, though he shrunk from the idea of being in the perverted nation's company longer then necessary.

_For improving relationships only_, he firmly settled his mind.

Ignoring the flower, China granted his assent, quickly leaving France's section of the room.

Behind him, France smiled, settling back onto his bed. The first move in the game of love had been played. All he had to do now was wait.

If I don't leave now, I never will. I must get out of here, before I waste any more precious time, aru.

Something stopped him from making his desired exit. The young girl had woken up, and was now staring at him with an expression of consideration, something he had never seen in a young human's face before. Something calculating, even. The last time he had seen a child with that type of expression was when-

No, there was no use crying over spoiled milk. Japan had been independent for decades now, aru.

The Asian had always had a soft spot for children, and when the young girl reminded him of his favorite sibling, his will broke. Leaving could wait, he finally determined as he sat down next to the girl. As he placed himself beside her, he saw her stiffen while the nurse clicked her tongue.

Who cares what she thinks, anyways. I mean, for someone who mistook me for a woman, she must not be the sharpest tool in the box, aru.

Smiling at the young girl, he asked for her name. After a long look of consideration, probably debating about revealing her name to him or not, the girl mumbled her answer.

"What?"

"I said that my name was Cai", the girl repeated sharply, suspicious of the stranger that had taken sudden interest in her. China was taken aback at the hardness in her voice, but relented when he saw tears forming in her eyes. As a former parent himself, he assumed that she was probably tired and frustrated. Slowly standing up, he resisted the urge to wipe away her tears, and made his exit. Francis aside, he vowed to visit Cai every day, perhaps wishing France a 'good day', at most.

He wanted to see her smile.

"What is her problem, aru?"

A week after his meeting with Cai and his encounter with France had passed. He was sitting next to her bed, as usual, and was watching the young girl in her sleep. The nurse sat on the other side of the bed and looked up at him, clearly wishing to avoid the subject.

"Cancer"

Oh.

"It's the same case with the third patient in this room. The foreigner is simply immobilized."

_Immobilized?_

Jumping from his chair, China hurried towards France's section of the room. He had said hello to Francis every day for the past week, bringing him flowers each visit- a European custom he had learned from his guest. After a polite inquiry about his health, China would take his leave and move towards Cai's section. So far, she had learned his name, and was willing to talk to him when she felt well enough.

But he had never stayed long enough to notice any change in France's condition.

Nearing his bed, the Asian quickly sank down into a chair at France's bedside. Grabbing the European's hands in his own, he secretly wished that the nurse had been wrong. What would happen to his country if France were to die in his custody?

Opening his eyes, France focused on the brown orbs that were staring intently into his own. What was happening? Who was this?

As the Frenchman slowly sat up, the stranger froze in shock, his expression sending chills down France's spine. Identity revealed, he was surprised at China's sudden burst of concern. And why did he seem so astounded when he sat up?

"You-You can move, aru…."

It took him a moment to absorb the relieved tone in China's voice. Blinking at the Asian's worried face, he laughed.

"And why wouldn't I move, _cheri?_"

"The nurse said, aru-"

France shook his head. "She probably said something to you out of spite, since she wanted you away from her patient. Can't you see that she resents you? Do not be so naïve, _ami_."

The Oriental nation blushed and quickly removed his hands as he realized that he had been deceived. The Frenchman was perfectly fine, aside from his obvious injuries. France seized the moment in which the Asian was confused to snatch him arm, pull him close, and peck him on the lips. The younger nation smirked as he saw China's blush turn a deeper shade of red as the Asian withdrew from his touch, placing a shaky hand on his lips as if to trace the kiss that had just been forced upon him. When his elder looked accusingly at him, France offered a simple defense.

"A gesture of my appreciation, that's all", he waved his hand dismissively. "_Merci beaucoup, mon cheri_" he added with a wink. China, speechless, simply stared at him, until he seemed to have realized something. Perhaps the time, France assumed. A few moments later, his host was nowhere to be seen.

China started avoiding France whenever he visited Cai, making his exertions short. He couldn't bear to think of the moment in which the Frenchman had taken advantage of him. True- it was only a kiss, but he had not wanted to kiss him. Even worse- he had enjoyed their brief contact, much to his disgust.

But as a bee is attracted to honey, China couldn't stop himself from yearning for more.

_I am no better then a love struck schoolgirl_, _aru_, he thought bitterly.

But no matter how much he wanted to resist, urge overcame reason as he renewed his visits to his guest, bringing him various tokens from time to time. Soon enough, they started having normal conversations, and Yao found himself attracted to the intellectual side of Francis he had never seen before.

France couldn't have been more pleased whenever he caught site of the Asian making his way towards him, and relished each moment alone with him. He soon found out that China was not just some other toy that he could tease. China was more then that, although the European couldn't put his finger on the difference. Wang Yao was unique- simple as that.

Yao hummed happily as he made his way towards France's room. His visits with him and Cai were his sanctuary, short moments of peace. Nodding towards the girl as he passed her bed, he made his way towards the European's side of the room when he stopped dead.

The bed was empty.

Rushing towards the girl, he grabbed her hands. Too weak to resist, Cai looked into her elder's eyes, noting that something was amiss.

"Cai, be a good girl and tell me where is Francis, your neighbor, aru," Yao said slowly, emphasizing each word. Eyes widening, the girl realized that the Asian was serious, and was not playing with her as he usually did. Gulping, she avoided his gaze.

"He is being operated on."

China turned around, looking at the nurse in shock. He released Cai's hands, and stood up. He didn't understand.

"Operated on? He was perfectly fine the last time I saw him, aru!"

The nurse shook her head grimly. "Apparently, not well enough. When the doctors examined him today, they discovered something wrong within his chest. They think that he has a severe case of staph infection. He was having a hard time breathing while they were carrying him away."

Yao regarded the woman sternly. "How do I know that you are telling the truth? You have lied to me about him in the past. Why not now, aru?"

The nurse shrugged. "Believe what you want. You can go check the operating room, if you would like". With that, she turned away and headed towards the now sobbing Cai. It was too much information for the young girl to take in.

China stood stunned in his place. But before he was able to take any course of action, the nurse turned her head towards him and whispered something he could barley hear.

"I would hurry, if I were you. His chances…" she faltered when she saw the Asian's expression. "His chances are slim."

As the nurse stated France's condition, something snapped within him. Tears pouring down his cheeks, momentarily blinding him, China ran through the hall, desperately trying to find the operation room. After a couple of minutes of being completely lost, a kind worker directed him to his destination. China quickly mumbled his thanks and rushed in the direction the worker had pointed to, desperately trying to reach his friend in time.

_Friend? No- not a friend, _Wang Yao suddenly realized, _much more then a friend. After all of these decades, how come I have only come to realize this now? _

Finally reaching the room in which France was being operated in, China had burst into the room with a shout. The surprised doctors backed away in shock, granting him access to their patient. They had yet to begin the operation, and were about to put him under when China had entered the room.

The Asian ran up to his ally, tears glistening in his eyes. Here was his newfound favorite person, perhaps dying at this very moment. Shaking France's shoulders franticly, China willed him to open his eyes.

--

The next few moments flew past in a blurry. The European came to, once again opening his eyes to find his ally looking at him intently. He had no clue what was happening, though he had a feeling deep within him that something bad was about to occur.

--

The doctors got over their shock and hurried to pull China out of the room. The Asian resisted at first, gazing franticly at his fellow nation. What was going to happen to France, if something happened to Francis? Something like…

_No, It won't happen, aru. I'm sure of it! _

Breaking free of the doctors' grasp, he rushed to France's side, holding his hand in his. "Pleas, _pleas _say something!" the Asian pleaded. "Show me that you are fine, aru!"

--

Attempting at a smile, France looked up at his friend. If he had been well, he would have embraced his ally, perhaps even persuading the Asian to take their love making a step forward. But alas, he would have to be content with verbal communication only.

"_Je vous aime_, _Mon Cheri_"

--

China stiffened as he translated the meaning of the Frenchman's proclamation, the doctors seizing the chance to forcefully push him out of the room and lock the door firmly behind him. He wanted to shout out, he wanted to protest! But he realized that causing further disturbance would only cause harm. _He_ would be the one to blame.

The Oriental nation slowly sunk to his knees. In gesture of protest against the unfairness that was called 'life', he banged his fists against the metal doors while tears of anguish rushed down his cheeks, blinding him.

After a couple of moments, China felt the strength drain out of him, lowering his arms to his sides in result. With great effort he placed his forehead against the door, palms pressed to the metal substance. The steady stream of tears had faltered, replaced by a single tear that was making its way down his face in a painfully slow pace. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to scream his feelings so that the rest of the word could hear him. Most of all, he wanted France to hear him.

But it was too late.


	12. entry 11 Prussia x Lithuania

**Catskid100- Darn, I waited a little to post this one because for some odd reason, I had the thought that this was 10 pages long, and it was only 3… Aw, well, I like this because it has a very casual feeling to it. Casual is nice every once in a while. Review kindly!**

**Title: Of Solid Walls and Red Sunsets  
Pairing: Prussia/Lithuania  
Rating: K  
Genre: General/Humor  
Author's notes:**** Schoolboy!Prussia and Schoolboy!Liet;  
Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya  
****Author's name: Satiah**

***

Toris's breath came out in short, ineffectual puffs as he raced up the stairs two at a time. Clutching the stitch in his side while his book bag wildly bounced off his back and his messy brown locks flew from his face in complete disarray, Toris panicked, willing his feet to somehow move faster. _If only Ivan hadn't stopped me, I wouldn't be this late for class! _Toris inwardly sighed in defeat as he recalled the gigantic bully who had, once again, stolen away both his and Latvia's lunch money, having forgotten to bring money of his own. Well, that wasn't entirely true; Ivan had just used his to buy liquor and ice. But he'd tell you it was "licorice".

Toris was nearly sobbing in terror as he crested the summit of the stairs, hearing in his head the loud poundings of his heart to the tempo of worn-down sneakers as they slapped at dirty linoleum tiles beneath his fleeing form. He was close now, he knew—just needed to make one more turn—

He didn't make it.

Instead of cleanly careening around the corner as he had intended, Toris slid across the unexpectedly slippery floor on one heel, crashing to a spectacular stop once his body determined that, no, it could not occupy the same space that a wall already inhabited.

A cackle of delighted laughter bubbled from the hallway adjacent to Toris's bruised body as he dizzily picked himself up from the freshly-mopped floor. Not ten feet away stood Gilbert, looking very amused as his neatly folded hands stabilized the offensive mop, still puddling muddy, brown-green suds upon the floor. Gilbert rested his chin atop his hands, trying hard not to snicker too loudly, just in case he got into any more trouble with his already annoyed math teacher next door.

Toris glared at the other student, careful to watch his footing for more slippery spots once he felt confident enough to stand. As he did so, the flimsy latches on his book bag finally gave way, spreading Toris's homework all over the floor. The pristine pages immediately proceeded to helpfully sponge up Gilbert's soapy mess for him. This only amused Gilbert further, but he managed to not break out into laughter a second time; however, his red eyes did sparkle with mischievous delight as he watched his classmate scurry after the sopping manuscripts.

Unhappy tears were burning Toris's eyes as collected his fallen papers. Carefully placing the soggy stack beside his treacherous bag, Toris attempted to dry the pages on his gym uniform before placing them gently into a manila folder. He was careful to avoid ripping the fragile pages, and for once was thankful that he had written everything in pencil instead of the pretty blue pen Feliks had given him for his birthday the year before.

As Toris snapped his bag together once more, he realized with a chilly sense of horror that Gilbert had been standing next to him the entire time, leaning on that awful mop, watching all the while with those piercing, red eyes of his. The little yellow bird sitting atop Gilbert's head was also watching with its own beady black stare, further heightening Toris's sense of unease. Nervous and edgy, Toris wondered what it was that Gilbert wanted. _He's not really Ivan's friend, but he does hang out with that militaristic captain of the track team, Ludwig_, Toris recalled miserably. _He probably wants to beat me up, too. He's almost certainly learned all sorts of combat moves from Ludwig._

Widened, nervous eyes met confident red ones as Toris tremblingly got to his feet. He attempted to offer a shaky greeting of some sort, but Gilbert's unblinking stare kept him from even the smallest of utterances. He was about to anxiously walk past Gilbert, but Gilbert stopped him by tipping the mop handle in his path. Gilbert stood as still as marble, holding the mop at an angle out to his right while his left hand affixed itself firmly on his hip. The bird remained motionless.

"You forgot something," Gilbert said, looking as deadly serious as any bully Toris had ever seen.

"I-I did?" Toris stammered, eyes sweeping the floor for any signs of remnant papers. There were none, and neither were there any in either of Gilbert's hands. Perplexed, Toris looked once again into those intense, red eyes, waiting for clarification.

"Yes."

It was a simple answer; completely matter-of-fact. But it was not very descriptive or helpful, and that was somehow just typical of Gilbert.

"Um…what did I forget?"

Gilbert turned away from Toris and contemplated the length of his unmopped hallway, still holding the mop out like some sort of champion standing beneath a victoriously soaring banner. Toris could almost imagine a sweet breeze ruffling through Gilbert's silver hair as he stood upon a great hill, overlooking an encampment of his own proud soldiers, dressed in brilliant blues and reds…

Red.

Red eyes.

Gilbert was staring at him.

Gilbert had apparently turned his head to look back at Toris from over his shoulder. Toris felt a blush creep across his face, embarrassed for being caught daydreaming, and further embarrassed that he had been picturing the resident prankster as some sort of magnificent hero, at that. He shifted his feet, but remained quiet, waiting for whatever humiliating thing it was that Gilbert was going to say.

"You forgot…"

Toris looked up expectantly, noticing that his heart had once again begun to pound, although he had no idea why.

"…that we had to re-set our clocks last night because of the whole daylight-savings deal. School doesn't start for another hour."

Oh. The blush that alit Toris's cheeks almost seemed to glow just as brightly as the laughter in Gilbert's sparkling eyes. Gilbert turned and sauntered easily down the hall, waving his free hand as he drug his mop behind him with the other, laughing all the while. His happy cackles seemed to reverberate and endlessly echo in Toris's burning ears, but somehow, Toris couldn't help but smile. At least this way he wasn't late to class.

Toris silently watched as Gilbert whistled a fairly tuneless song, messily stabbing his mop at the nearly-dried soap suds that he had left unattended on the floor. He succeeded more in smearing a muddy, brown mess across the floor rather than actually cleaning anything, but this was Gilbert, and Gilbert really didn't care.

As the mop splattered back and forth across the hallway, Toris could once again imagine Gilbert leading long lines of battle-ready men, preparing them for a final charge toward conquest. He would sit proudly atop a magnificent steed, as confident as ever, smirking down at his foes, tauntingly daring them to attempt a resistance. And Gilbert would win his battles, too.

But, Toris wouldn't say anything. And as he turned and trudged down the correct hallway, heading for his own classroom, he somehow couldn't help imagining being there, by Gilbert's side; both of them would be racing on towards that perfect battle that rested just along the burning horizon, with the sun gleaming a deep glow of perfect, red victory.


	13. entry 12 America x Estonia

**Note from Catskid100- Ah, another really cute one. I like it because it's not too fluffy, but still keeps the pairing in mind. Again, review nicely!**

Couple: America x Estonia

Title: Settle For Half

Rating: T for implied abuse

A/n: This is my first time writing for Hetalia. I hope this is satisfactory.

"Honestly Matthew, I love having them around but they're jumpier than rabbits." America said quietly. I held my ground behind the half closed pantry door in silence, watching as he turned his back to the kitchen and stared out the window. His shoulders were slumped and I just knew he was frowning. He was taking about me, Toris, and Raivis again. America had taken us away from Russia a few weeks ago after Toris had finally broken down over the phone and told him about what we went through everyday. Toris honestly never meant for America to mount a sudden rescue mission but that's what had happened. Apparently America hadn't told Toris his plans which had left us all speechless when America showed up with a handgun in his hand and an armed helicopter at his side. He'd taken us away with him and shot Russia's porch light out in spite. I'd been surprised to say the least.

However, the problem was now the other countries. They lost a lot of respect for us when they found out America had literally rescued us from Russia; not to mention they never respected us that much to begin with. It was common knowledge that us Baltics had serious problems. We weren't exactly corrupt or in the midst of a rebellion, but we all had serious mental issues after what we'd been through. Raivis and Toris especially, considering Toris had taken the most abuse and Raivis was still rather young. I was always spitefully thankful that I had usually been ignored by Russia. It saved me a lot of strife but at the same time it meant the others were played with too much. Regardless, the other nations weren't comfortable talking to us anymore. They were all either afraid that Russia would do something unspeakably horrible to them or that they'd accidently upset us. It was very irritating to me that they acted like that.

Even America was careful with us.

I was brought out of my ravine when I heard America begin speaking to Canada again (yes, I do know his name. Small countries stick together, you know). America sounded irritated.

"I'm _not_ rushing them Matt! Those two just won't open up! Toris will tell me things if I ask but I have to prompt him! Raivis is always scared and quiet and I have no idea what the fuck Ivan did to make him that way! Eduard just works by himself without ever talking to me! He's said thank you and stuff but I don't know anything about him! It's so frustrating!" he snapped.

I know why Raivis is so quiet. I know a hundred reasons and he has the hundred scars to prove it. Toris is the same. As for me, I'm just naturally quiet and not yet used to our situation. That and Russia had gone at me a lot too. Toris had usually taken the brunt of the abuse and Raivis and I had been the fallbacks.

"Yeah, alright. I'll talk to you later. I know, I know, hockey game tonight... whatever. Bye." America sighed. He sat down at our his kitchen table and continued to stare blankly into space, thinking. I opened the door to the pantry slowly and stepped out. America looked up, not realizing I'd heard most of his conversation, and smiled.

"Hello, sir." I said quickly. My english wasn't exactly fantastic but it certainly was passable. I was much better with my native language- Estonian- but I was fluent in Russian for obvious reasons and French- because it was the official language of the European Union. Still, I could speak as well as any native high school student.

"Hey, Esti." he said. Esti was his nickname for me. It was his way of trying to get closer to me. I found it kind of annoying but somewhat charming.

"Would you like some coffee?" I said awkwardly.

"That would be great, thanks." he said happily, all traces of his recent conversation covered up by his forced cheerfulness. I grabbed a pot of already hot water and set it to boil. I wanted to say something to him, give him something to think about, but I didn't know what. I knew he wanted to know more about us but I didn't know what to say. _Well... he was asking why we're so... skittish..._

"Raivis is scared and quiet because Russia used to beat him if he said the wrong thing and made him mad. He's subconsciously afraid you'll do the same." I said suddenly. America's head snapped up as his eyes locked on mine.

"What?"

"And Toris doesn't like being touched because of all the times Russia whipped and raped him." I continued, ignoring him.

"Wait wh-"

"I'm quiet because that's how I am." I finished. The tea pot screamed and I took it off the stove's burner. I walked to the coffee press and began the process of making coffee as I felt America's eyes on me. He knew I'd heard what he'd been saying.

"You guys don't have to be afraid of me, you know. Toris and me are buds and you guys are awesome." he said after a moment.

"I am not afraid of you." I said, "You're very kind and... energetic. However, I don't like dwelling on the past and neither do my surrogate brothers."

The coffee was ready. I took a mug from the rack above the coffee press and poured America a cup, asking him how he took it. As expected, he asked me to put a bunch of sugar into it. I turned and placed the cup before him with a blank expression.

"You guys should be mad!" Alfred snapped suddenly, "You should be trying to get revenge on that bastard! You shouldn't just sweep things under the rug!"

"The best come-back is to not acknowledge the insult." I said quietly, remembering my time with Sweden. Denmark had toughened me up pretty quickly.

"Your broken body deserves acknowledgement!" America yelled tactlessly. I turned to him, a serious look in my eyes. I knew what had to be done for my brothers. I knew how to defend them, to save them, to put them back together.

"I held them both through innumerable sleepless nights. I put their broken bones in splints. I gave them stitches. I distracted Russia. I did their chores when they were hurt. I _fixed them_ when Russia broke them. I know what's best for them!" I growled back. America seemed surprised at the passion in my voice. He was taken aback by my sudden forwardness.

"What we need is peace. The best thing you can do for us is to keep Russia away and let us deal with our minds." I said, feeling my resolve falter as Alfred gave me a smoldering look. His eyes were burning with something I couldn't place.

"You're not like them are you? You're only timid around Russia." he said after a moment. I stared into his eyes, feeling as though we were trapped in suspended animation and would be frozen in a silent conversation forever. He was right. Russia would always be my worst fear but around anyone else I was more confident. I knew I was smart and that I could solve many problems if I put my mind to them.

"I'm not the most confident nation, but yes, I am significantly braver when Ivan is not involved." I said, searching his ice-blue eyes for something to indicate what he wanted me to say. He stood and took a step closer, placing his arm on the counter where I was standing. I was pressed against the counter, cabinets above my head, stove to my right, and he to my left. I felt rather claustrophobic.

"You're smarter too." he said. I feel my face flush in spite of myself.

"Toris is smart too..." I whispered, my voice trailing off as my resolve weakened. I just couldn't keep my confidence up when he had that _look_ in his eyes. It was like he was seeing me for the first time- only he was staring into my heart and pulling out information. _I'm not a computer hard-drive you stupid hero._

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Direct attention to other people,"

"I don't know."

He took another step closer. He was too close, just two feet away from me. I took a step backwards, my back pressed against the oven door. He took another big step forward and we were literally inches apart.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, feeling more than a little alarmed. He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me.

"We're friends, right?" he asked me. I nodded, hoping he would let me go and return to staring out the window. Instead he drew me into a hug that made my eyes close and my knees week. I was shaking and in the back of my mind I felt as though he should smell like vodka. However, he smelled like coffee and hamburgers just like the rest of his country. I stood still in his arms, not making a move to hug him back. He sighed.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" he whispered into my hair, pressing his face close to my ear.

"I don't know." I said quietly into the fabric of his jacket.

He let me go and ruffled my hair. He smiled a lopsided smile at me and said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait then. If time to heal is what you guys need than that's what I'll give you. Like I said before, you guys are awesome. I may be impatient but I won't rush you three's recovery."

He turned to leave the kitchen.

"Wait!" I cried. He stopped walking but kept his back to me.

"Thank you, Mr. America." I said, letting my gaze drop to the floor as my stomach did a backflip.

"It's Alfred." he responded.

"Mr. Alfred,"

He'd have to settle for half.


	14. entry 13 Austria x Poland

**Note from Catskid100- BOOM. My brain just exploded. 4 words. THIS. STORY. IS. EPIC!!!!! I seriously was hyperventilating when I read this… gawd im a loser. For your own computer screen's safety, I wouldn't drink anything while reading this. Now enjoy. (PS- I know this is a bad place to put this, but I put up that Switzliech fanfic, and I would like you guys to read it. Thanks!) **

Title: Secret Lovers

Pairing: Austria x Poland

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Author- ai-08

Secret Lovers

Austria sat at his piano, drawing sorrowful melody after beautifully sorrowful melody from the keys. He swayed, eyes closed, lost in his own little world of music. Oh, how his heart ached…  
Suddenly, the door to his music room opened, and in walked the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: Poland, in a long, strapless pink dress. "Oh, Austria," he crooned, "I like, just rode over here on one of my ponies to see you and I heard you playing. Your musical skills are like, so hot." He struck a dramatic pose and leaned against the doorway, raising his left leg slightly to reveal a very high slit. Austria stopped playing almost immediately, completely swept away by the sheer beauty of the sight before him. He rose and bowed, ever the proper gentleman.  
"Poland," he said, breathless, "I was starting to wonder if you would ever come back to me…"  
Poland sauntered over to the aristocrat, swaying his hips seductively. "I could like, never ever leave you, Roddy-poo," he purred.  
Austria sighed. Theirs was such a bittersweet romance!  
There were days when he almost couldn't take the strain of their affair. Poland had made him swear to keep it a secret, for fear of Hungary finding out and wanting to film their many passionate love-making sessions. But Austria persevered. He knew he could never find another love so pure and beautiful as Poland, and so he had vowed to do whatever made the blonde happy.  
Austria leaned down to capture those sweet, full lips in a searing kiss. Poland nearly melted in his embrace and clutched onto him with both of his carefully manicured hands. "Are those new shoes?" Austria whispered into his ear, pressing soft kisses to the sensitive shell. Poland shuddered. He loved it when Austria talked fashion to him. "Y-yea," he said, voice shaking with need. "They were half-off too."  
Austria moaned and kissed down his neck. "Saving money is _such_ a turn on," he said. Austria began to trail his hands all over the smaller nation's tight little body. Poland's dirty little bargain buys always got him hot and bothered. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last before the beast within him broke free and he threw the blonde over the piano and had his way with him.  
But Poland decided to be a tease and he pushed him away lightly. "Play me, like, a super fabulous song," he said. Austria smiled, nothing but pure love and devotion radiating in his eyes. He took Poland's hand in his own and kissed it. "Anything for you, my sweet," he said. If Poland wanted a song, a song he would get; their sweet union could wait a little while longer.  
Poland placed his hands on the piano and gracefully hoisted himself up to sit atop it, raising one deliciously creamy leg and crossing it over the other, showing as much leg as possible. The saucy little vixen!  
Austria wracked his mind for the perfect song, but nothing good enough came to mind. Nothing, not even Mozart or Chopin seemed majestic enough for his love. Even the greatest artist paled in comparison to his darling Poland. Then suddenly inspiration struck and it was like a gift from the goddess of love herself. Austria began to play the melody, softly at first, then with more unhindered power and raw feeling.  
Poland moaned, so overpowered by the sheer emotion of the piece. He found that he could no longer sit up and so he lay back and began to writhe around on top of Austria's piano, utterly lost in the throws of passion. Austria's skill as a pianist always made Poland practically _come_ the Austrian was so talented! "Oh, Austria," he whimpered. "Like, totally sing to me!"  
Austria was all too happy to oblige. "_I'm a Barbie girl_," he began to sing softly. "_In a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic…_" His harmonious tenor mixed wonderfully with the melody, and his song and their love was just so moving that even the angels themselves wept.  
**Extra**  
"Make, like, love to me," Poland whispered, voice dripping with need.  
"As you wish, my love," Austria said. He picked the smaller nation up and threw him on his bed. "Take your clothes off," he commanded as he began to remove his jacket.  
Poland grinned impishly but didn't comply. "Uh oh, it looks like I'm like, totally not being a good little boy," he said. "I should be _punished_." To add emphasis to his words, he got on his hands and knees and raised his pert behind in the air. "You should like, spank me, Roddy," he said.  
Austria loosened the cravat at his neck and rolled his sleeves up. "I'm inclined to agree," he growled and sat on the bed. He striped Poland down to nothing but his bra and panties, threw him over his lap, and gave the smaller nation's rear a good thorough smacking till the blonde cried beautiful crystalline tears of pureness.  
"Oh," Poland cried out, "Oh it like, hurts so good!"  
When Austria thought that he had had enough, he gently laid Poland down on the bed, carefully resting his head on a pillow. "Are you going to behave now?" he asked.  
Poland giggled. "Only if we like, totally role-play!" he said.  
"Alright, my love," he consented. "What shall it be this time, dearest?" He leaned over the blonde and began to kiss him. "Rainbow Sparkle and Pinky Pie?" he whispered. Poland shook his head no. "Naughty school girl and teacher?" Poland shook his head no again. Austria smiled knowingly. "Then, shall it be… Barbie and Ken?"  
Poland threw his arms around the brunette. "Oh, yes! You be Ken, and I'll like, so be Barbie!"  
Austria chuckled; his darling angel was so cute. "Alright," he said, then cleared his throat. "Hey Barbie, how would you like to take a ride on my dream boat?"  
"Oh, _Ken_," Poland moaned, "Take me, take me like, _now_!"

**A/N: **And then my eyes started to bleed so I stopped writing haha :'D For those of you who didn't know, Rainbow Sparkle and Pinkie Pie are names from the _My Pretty Pony_ franchise. At least I think remembered them correctly… Sweet lord how did I write over 1,000 words about this? X_X


	15. entry 14 Russia x Switzerland

**Note from Catskid100- Uhh… This was… I really, don't know. I really liked it a lot though! It's unique and the writing style had a pleasant feeling to it. Please review kindly, and no commenting on how swiss-san's eyes aren't blue! XD **

Title: Broken Glass Syndrome

Rating: T

Pairing: Russia x Switzerland

Genre: ?

Author: Jackidy

A.N: I don't normally write in this style so I apologize in advance for how shoddy this may be, hope you enjoy it though none the less.

Xxxxxx

It's silent but were you expecting anything different to that? You're sitting on the thin layer of snow that had fallen earlier and more was falling now, your tired blue eyes watching as the ice gently drifts until it lands on your knee but it doesn't melt like the rest had done before it simply stays there making you wonder if you where now that cold even snow wouldn't melt on you.

You know it hadn't always been like this, you can faintly remember the house on the hill and the roaring fire they would share on those bitterly cold nights in the mountains. But that was all gone now and though it wasn't your fault you still blame yourself, why? Because you where the one that had sent her out on her own for some eggs and flour, because you were the one who misplaced your fragile trust in the human race and now she was gone.

You remember how she died in your arms and how she told you how she loved her older brother, how she loved you and how it appeared like she was crying even though she was gone but you found it was your tears not hers. That was the reason you left, that was the reason you're now sat curled up in a park with frozen limbs and tired eyes wanting to join her wherever she may be.

You fail to groan as you are accidentally kicked in the side by some high class couple the man failing to apologize for the bruise that is no doubt forming on your side whilst the lady looks back at you with worry as you glance upwards towards their retreating backs. Your dull eyes meet her worried yet lively hazel ones and you know she held back a gasp; you would have been sickened to have looked at yourself at that moment in time.

You can imagine how you must look with pallid translucent skin, sunken black rimmed eyes, and shaggy, greasy blonde hair that had once framed your face perfectly. Your eyes are heavy and your skin is tainted blue but you can't sleep no matter how much you want to there's something within you that is stopping you from closing your eyes and succumbing to the darkness.

You wonder if anyone is out looking for you, maybe that war monger German was out looking for you accompanied by the ever so annoying Italian or maybe it was the stuck up Austrian that was looking? But you just laughed at that thought you had both hated one another for as long as your alcohol poisoned brain can remember.

Perhaps the other chocolate maker was searching along with the pan wielding Hungarian; you can almost clearly see the panic and worry in her green eyes as she searches for him, the Hungarian trying to calm her down though she is in a similar state. You're too wrapped up in your own thoughts to notice the steps crunching the snow and the figure that now looms over you, you only notice when it crouches before you and you weakly look up with a expressionless face as the figure pulls you up, his significantly warmer hands thawing out your frozen one.

You don't know where he's leading you but you follow anyway, you allow yourself be lead away from once familiar streets and into a stranger place. Places where the snow is deeper and the cold is bitterer, where everything is silent and dead bar the footsteps and your harsh breathing. Whilst your steps are a stumble his are long strides, almost pulling you along with him to some unknown destination which makes you wonder why you where putting so much trust and faith into this man.

You stumble and almost fall into some grand edifice and the man catches you with a childish smile on his face which makes you suppress a shudder, your memory is blurred and you think you do not know this man but you know he is something to be feared. He leads you further into the building, the heat biting your ice skin as he strips you and places you in a porcelain tub, the water burning you to the point your eyes are watering from the pain as you wait for it to subside before moving as the man gently pours the scolding water over you.

You watch him warily with hollow eyes as he leans in and whispers into your pink ears "You'll become one with Russia, da?" And though you do not reply in anyway other then looking down to your almost red toes, you don't trust yourself to speak because of the fear and because of feeling that your words aren't to be heard clearly for when was it the last time you spoke? "You become one with Russia, da?"

Xxxxxx


	16. entry 15 Italy x Sealand

**Note from Catskid100- Aw, I could totally see this happening! And there is a little SuFin in there too! This makes my day! SEALAND FTW! Review Kindly! **

**Title: A Lesson on Taking Over the World **

**Genre: Humor? **

**Pairing: Italy X Sealand **

**Rating: K+**

**Author: soundofmelodies**

**I know this pairing was supposed to be Italy x Sealand, but somehow Germany just snuck in there… I hope I didn't fail too miserably. :]**

"Thank you so much Italy for babysitting Sealand for us tonight. Sweden and I never really have any time along anymore." Finland said while smiling lovingly at the Swede towering next to him. "You know how hard that is." The former added conspiringly, a small blush gracing the small man's features. "No problem! Have fun for me okay?" Italy stated happily.

The pair soon left, leaving Italy and Sealand alone in the living room. "Okay Sealand, what do you want to do first?" Italy asked brightly, beaming at the smaller boy. "You are way too dumb to be a nation. I don't know how anyone tolerates you. I bet I can take over your nation easily!" Sealand stated angrily, pointing accusingly at Italy as if he had somehow deeply offended him. Italy's face quickly fell as he processed Sealand's accusation, and his demeanor quickly became one of confusion. "Eh, what?" Italy asked questioningly.

By this time Sealand was tying Italy to a nearby chair with several rolls of duct tape that were "conveniently" lying around. "Why couldn't we have settled this with a friendly game of 'Risk' like normal people?!" Italy half shouted at Sealand as the latter continued to wind the tape around the small man's body. "I mean," Italy continued, turning his head in an effort to keep the younger boy in view, "don't kids like board games?" Sealand paused from his frenetic work in front of Italy. "Don't call me a kid! I am now your boss!" the boy stated imperiously, one hand on his hip, the other a few inches from Italy's nose. "It is now your duty to assist me in becoming an empire!" Sealand continued. Italy stared blankly at the younger boy, head slightly cocked to one side. What Sealand wasn't informed of was that Italy was only useful at mass producing white flags, a fact that quickly became apparent to the younger nation.

The latter quickly lost interest in his fugitive, instead deciding to peruse an atlas, planning out strategic moves for his "eminent campaign." Italy was happily, albeit uncomfortably, entertained with a soap opera Sealand had grudgingly turned on. Everything seemed peaceful (as peaceful as a hostage situation can be) until the nations heard a large rap on the door, accompanied by none other than Germany's voice. "Italy? I came to see how your babysitting job was going…" Germany said while entering the room, looking around the room inquisitively until his eyes fell upon the captive Italy. "What is the meaning of this?!" Germany yelled, startling Sealand out of his self induced daydream of being the 'Conqueror of the Universe.'

A few minutes later a now freed Italy was bustling around the kitchen preparing his ever comforting pasta for Germany and himself. Germany was occupied with overseeing Sealand's progress in cleaning the bathroom with a toothbrush. While he watched Sealand clean, he lectured the former on the virtues of taking over a nation economically rather than by brute force. "Because if you take over their economic system, other nations cannot complain when you 'intervene' in order to assist the nation, while brute force is generally looked down upon by the majority of civilized society…" Germany stated tiredly, wishing the small nation would think of the consequences of his actions. This was the surprising scene that Sweden and Finland inadvertently walked into after their date. After being informed about the situation Finland fervently apologized to Italy while Sweden quickly relieved Germany of his present duty as Sealand's warden. While Italy was on his way out the door Sealand said "I can't wait to see you again Italy. We have a lot to discuss…" with a meaningful look in the younger boy's eyes. After the door closed Germany turned to Italy and said "You know I can't protect you all the time, even from miniature Russia's."


	17. entry 16 Spain x Canada

**Note from Catskid100- Haha, I like! I really laughed at the guitar part! Bravo Spain, bravo~! Review kindly!**

When Kumajirou runs about

Spain x Canada

T (to be safe)

Monocromica Violist

Romance/Humor (?)

**AN**: Please, look at these two links. One is part of the manga, if you haven't seen it yet. I strongly recommend you at least look at The second link is a song that helped me write this fanfic. It was this song or some Celine Dion song.

http:// www (dot) mangafox (dot) com /manga/ axis_powers_hetalia /v02 /c006 /

http:// www (dot) youtube (dot) com/ watch?v=a83mWkS7YfY

"Maple!" In the back of the Canadian's head was sharp pain. As far as Matthew remembered, it was the end of a world conference and Kumajirou really wanted to use the restroom. Matthew was wondering if the UN building had a room for pets, especially since he wasn't the only one to bring pets. His mind wondered again as he patiently walked to the exit that he only recalled that the only other nation to bring pets was China, and he only brought his panda sometimes. His mind wondered off so much, he accidently let Kumajirou slip out of his hands and saw his polar bear wonder off into the halls of the United Nation's building. Matthew had begun to chase his polar bear that ran off opposite of the exit.

What he failed to realize that at the same time, a certain Spaniard was being scolded by Lovino. Antonio had the same smile whenever Lovino began to curse his heart out; as always, Antonio was there to take it. During Lovino's ranting, Feliciano quickly walked up to Lovino because Ivan had been following him. Something about how Russia's and Italy's bosses had begun to talk to each other. Both ran away at the sound of Russia's "Kolkolkolkol", leaving Antonio to witness Ivan following the scared Vargas'. Antonio calmly walked out of the room, having his eyes closed and whistling Habanera. Right after Antonio opened his eyes, the Spaniard and the Canadian had come across each other in a painful manner.

Antonio winced a bit as he fell on top of the Canadian. Upon hearing Matthew's faint voice in despair, he got up, blinking a bit," Do I know you?"

Canada sighed as he rubbed the back of head, not being surprised that the country that landed on top of him didn't know who he was. He then wondered who did fall on top of him," Umm… I am afraid we haven't met each other. I am Canada."

Antonio's eyes had a spark of interest as he gave the Canadian a bear hug, "Ah, I've heard about you." Matthew's eyes widened as the Spaniard hugged and him, still in the same trance as he heard Antonio speak, "Sometimes when Cuba invites me to ice cream, ha talks to me about how shy you are." He gave the Canadian a smile, pinching Matthew's cheek lightly," Look! You're even blushing. How cute."

Canada took a step back, blushing darker since Antonio pointed it out, trying to hide his face with his hands, trying to quickly change the subject, "You don't happen to be Spain, are you?"

Antonio began to laugh, putting his arm over Matthew's shoulder and began to walk him away from the entrance of the door Antonio came from, "I guess you heard about me from Cuba too." Right after Antonio finished that sentence, Matthew looked back as he saw Feliciano and Lovino slamming the door open to be followed by Ukraine this time. Matthew gulped as Antonio stopped walking, but still had his arm around him, "Wow! You have a curl, just like Lovino." Matthew's ever so dark blush grew darker as the Spaniard tugged lightly on the curl on his head.

Matthew began to back away from Antonio right after he let out a squeal, "Don't do that!"

Antonio giggled a lot more, "Why not? You sure do seem to have a lot of similarities with Romano. Except you're not getting mad at me."

Antonio spoke too soon as he saw Matthew look at him angrily, barely hearing the Canadian's soft voice, "Great, not am I only being compared to Alfred, but now you're going to compare me to another country?! Plus, you made me drop my polar bear! And you're going to help me find him!"

Antonio patted his back a little roughly, seeing the tan man smiling at him, "No problem. I'll treat you to churros afterwards!"

Matthew coughed a bit, regaining his posture, walking slowly in hopes of finding his polar bear," You know, you sure are very talkative."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing!" Matthew sighed, walking a bit faster, focusing on finding Kumajirou. Matthew heard the other man whistle Habanera. Matthew in return began to hum a song from one of the many famous Cirque du Soleil shows, hearing the Spaniard stop whistling to hear the Canadian slowly opening his mouth, his hum turning to singing. Right in the middle of the main verse, he stopped, his blush appearing in his face again.

"Ah, your voice sounds a lot prettier than I imagined. Maybe we should make a song together." At that instant, Matthew turned around and saw Antonio with a guitar in hand.

"Umm…" Matthew spoke shyly," Where did you get that?"

Antonio strummed a few strings in the guitar, smiling at Matthew softly, "Does it matter? I want to hear your pretty voice again. Know anything about music, pretty boy?"

Matthew pouted at Antonio, actually yelling at the Spaniard very loudly, "Stop bothering me!"

Antonio blinked, looking at the angry face of Matthew. After a few seconds of being speechless, the Spaniard spoke again," Is that your polar bear?"

Matthew's eyes widened, turning around to see his beloved polar bear behind him, "Kimajiri!" Matthew hugged his polar bear tightly, soon to hear that same polar bear ask the same question he always did.

"Who are you?"

"I am Canada," said Matthew as he humbly replied back to him, "Where did you go?"

"I went outside," said his polar bear, looking up at Matthew, "I felt violated right when I was taking care of waste. There were so many cameras."

Canada had picked up Kumajirou, having a face of worry, "I am terribly sorry; you should've waited for me to-"

"How cute!" Canada's eyes widened as he saw Spain lightly pinch the cheeks of the polar bear cheeks for a small instant, "I didn't know polar bears could be this adorable."

"Where did your guitar go?" asked Canada, soon to be ignored.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Spain."

"… Is he your friend?"

"… I think-"

"Of course we're friends!" Canada almost choked at the sound that Spain made, "What I'd like to know is how you found us, you fluffy thing."

"I'm Kumajirou. And I heard such a pretty voice, so I decided to follow it."

Canada blushed lightly, hugging his polar bear, "See? Now you know how to call him if you're trying to look for him. And to think, if I didn't meet you-"

"Hey, tomato bastard! Where are you?!" Spain sighed as he heard Lovino's voice. Canada blinked, giggling a bit at Spain.

"I guess I should get going…" Spain sighed again, scratching the back of his head, "Well, I guess I'll see you in the next World Conference." Canada just nodded at him, "By the way, I never told you my _name_. My name is Antonio." Matthew blushed very darkly as Antonio gave him a small peck in the cheek, seeing the tan man smiling at him.

A moment after Matthew got a good look at the other man, Lovino had done a spin kick, sending Antonio flying away from Matthew, "Stop trying to flirt with other nations! Let's get out of here before Ivan wants to try and talk to me again." Lovino took a look at the frightened Canada, shrugging at him and dragged Antonio towards the exit. Canada could've sworn he saw Antonio wink at him right before Matthew could no longer have a good look at Antonio's face, blushing more darkly.

"He was flirting with you." Matthew sighed, knowing Kumajirou had the last word, smiling as he couldn't believe that someone flirted with him.

**AN:** Maple churros, anyone? Cirque du Soleil did originate from Canada. And I don't know if I made any of the characters OOC. Thanks for reading.


	18. entry 17 Austria x Ancient Greece?

**Note from Catskid100- AUSTRIA X ANCIET GREECE! XD HOW EPIC! Lol, I bet half of you must think I'm insane by nao! Anywai, read this please, Austria's love is portrayed beautifully. Review nicely.**

**Title: **CPC: Those Tarnished White Bricks  
**Author: **Redsnowfalls  
**Pairing: **Austria x Ancient Greece?!  
**Genre: **General/Romance, I dunno... Maybe Angst?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austria, Ancient Greece or Hetalia.  
**Summary: **As he watches her son work Austria closes his eyes and he sees… And he remembers. Crack pairing challenge. AustriaxAncient Greece

Austria watched in silence as Greece toiled under the hot sun. Tarnished white stone slowly reappearing from the ground. Ancient Greece's would be eternal imprint upon the earth.

Ancient Greece - how old had he been? A kid, an adult - he couldn't remember. Maybe he hadn't existed at all. Was it all real, or was it just one big dream? He knew he saw her every time he closed his eyes. _That_ was real.

Would she be proud of her son, or why would she not be? There was no way she wouldn't be proud. Austria sighed taking another sip of his tea.

Ancient Greece would be overjoyed to see her son (who was as laid back as herself, if not more so) working so hard.

At least the Ancient Greece he knew would be. He didn't even know whether she was real or not. Some twisted figment of his imagination perhaps?

But he struggled to remember a time when she wasn't there. She would compliment his music (even when it went wrong), offer words of comfort when no-one else would (when Hungary didn't love him anymore)… And in his dreams she would hold him.

He closed his eyes, a smile flickering across his face. He could see her now.

Her perfect face, eyes crinkled as her rosy lips curved upwards making her as sunny as her lands. Every bit of her the woman that Rome first fell in love with.

Now, Austria was in love with her too.

In love with those tarnished white bricks resurfacing bit by bit from the earth's greedy clutches that had so long ago snatched her away, leaving only her son and memories of a better time.

She was a forbidden beauty, banished from the world for eons. A sparkling jewel that he could only see and never touch.

A simple dream slipping through his fingers.

Austria set the tea cup aside. Would Greece mind if he offered to help?

He wanted to see his love again.

-fin-

**A/N:** I had fun writing this… I actually want to write more for this couple now. Ancient Greece, haunting Austria's mind.

Maybe he should call an exorcist.

Thanks for reading! : )


	19. entry 18 Denmark x Prussia

**Note from Catskid100- YAHA! A STORY MADE OF AWESOME! Yesh, as you would expect from a story where the two main characters are Denmark and Prussia. I'm surprised my computer screen didn't explode from the awesome! And Leria managed to also slip Norway in there! Thank youz! Now read~! Review please!**

**Title:** To be awesome, or not to be awesome?

**Pairing:** DenmarkxPrussia

**Rating:** M, just to be safe

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship

**Author name:** LeriaCossato

**A/N:** Iunno lol. I just get the feeling that Denmark invades on Prussia's 'awesomeness.' And then they would have friendly fights about it; or so not friendly... I don't know anymore rofl.

**BEHOLD, THIS PIECE OF FAIL.**

----

Prussia had always considered himself to be the most awesome country on the planet. Sure, he no longer officially existed, but that didn't stop him from going to the world meetings, flicking bits of paper at the other nations, interrupting the speeches, and just generally being a nuisance. After all, what was the point of attending a meeting if you weren't planning to mess it up?

And that's why he was rather annoyed when he saw one person who threatened his awesomeness.

And that was Denmark.

Gilbert didn't know much about Denmark and he didn't really care much for him either. All he wanted to do was stop him before he became too big for his boots. So he just decided to invite him over for something, and find out exactly why this man even _thought _he could hold a candle to Gilbert's awesomeness. Simple.

---

After the world meeting, Prussia escaped from his brother's hold, and sped off in the direction that the Nordics took. He knew the Nordics, but had never had much contact with them. Ludwig was the one who had taken charge of things back in 1940; Gilbert had just sort of marched around yelling and waving his rifle.

As he approached the group, he quickly slouched casually against the wall, ruffled his hair a little and put on what he considered a 'cool' expression. And then he coughed once, loudly, to get their attention. Slowly, ever so slowly, they all turned around and regarded him with a look of puzzlement.

"C'n w' h'lp y' w'th s'm'th'ng?" said the tallest one, Gilbert couldn't quite remember who he was, but he might have been Sweden, " Ar' y' j'st g'nn' st'nd th'r' al' d'y?"

_The hell was he saying?_

"Actually," began Prussia, in his sleekest voice, "I was just hoping I might have a word with Denmark."

_Oh great one, Gilbert. You sound just like Arthur. That totally wasn't awesome at all._

Denmark looked surprised for a second, before shrugging and hoisting an enormous axe over his shoulder.

"You go on without me, Norge. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Gladly," muttered the one dressed as a sailor, "It's not as if I _wanted_ to walk with you anyway."

Clearly Denmark didn't hear this statement, as he was grinning goofily and waving goodbye as the group turned away. Then he spun around to Prussia, and shifted his axe slightly, obviously trying to make himself look impressive.

_Pfft, I bet he's over compensating for something. There's no way anyone can beat my awesome five meters!_

"So uh, what exactly did you want, Prussia?"

"You wanna go out with me for a drink this Saturday?"

"Sure, why not? I like a good drink."

Denmark turned to go, but Gilbert interrupted him, "Oh and, call me Gilbert."

"...Call me Den."

---

That Saturday, Gilbert was waiting in his favorite pub, slowly working his way through a pint of beer. Den hadn't showed up yet, and Prussia was wondering exactly how dense one person could be. I mean, this guy was even worse than Antonio!

A loud noise made all the drinkers in the pub spin around. Denmark stood there, clad in his usual attire. But that wasn't why everyone had turned around. The noise he had made whilst opening the door and the ferocious look in his eyes made it all too clear that he had a very brutal Viking past and that one did not mess with Denmark. Even without the famous axe, goddamn, this guy was fierce.

Gilbert almost gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He didn't want to get into a bad fight with this man, he looked very intimidating.

But all the intimidation disappeared within a fraction of a second, and once again, Denmark was smiling happily as he joined Prussia at the bar.

"Hey, Gilbert."

"Hey Den."

It was rather awkward.

_Oh for the love of old Fritz..._

"Right well uh, I have a hotel booked whilst I'm staying here. Would you care to join me there later?"

Denmark looked surprised. The offer was clearly out of the blue, but hey, he was a man who accepted anything that sounded fun.

"Sure. After this pint. I want to get myself completely drunk tonight. Skål!~"

---

They were drunk. Well, maybe drunk is an understatement. _Smashed_ seemed more like it. And yet, they both made it to Gilbert's hotel room without much of a problem. Practice makes perfect, after all.

Locking the hotel room door, Gilbert suddenly started.

"Right.... I wanna know exactly why you...*hiccup* dare to trespass on me awesomeness."

"Whu-what? I... didn't do anything."

"Yes you did! You..." he swayed a little, "bastard!~'

"Bastard!? Come here you little idiot-"

Gilbert laughed drunkenly, "You calling me an idiot? You're the one who's extraordinarily dense around here."

"..."

Denmark launched himself at Prussia, knocking him to the ground. They both struggled and threw punches, but as neither of them was quite sober, none of the hits seemed to make contact.

However before long, the fight seemed to turn in Denmark's favour. He was the taller and bigger built of the two, and had Gilbert completely straddled before long. He grinned down at the albino, a feral look in his eye.

Gilbert merely raised one eyebrow before he felt his shirt being ripped off, and Denmark's wet tongue dragging itself across the expanse of his pale, smooth chest. He suppressed a moan. The last time he had got anything was when he still lived with that Russian bastard, and he didn't even want to remember those times.

Sneakily, he reached over to Denmark's brown pants, and swiftly undid the zipper. Denmark stopped short. He watched, with a strange kind of fascination, as Gilbert wrestled them down, pulling the underwear along with it. A low, husky laugh erupted from his mouth.

"...You little whore."

"Only as bad as you, Denmark."


	20. entry 19 Austria x Estonia

**Note from Catskid100- Sorry I've been gone so long. Got grounded. Still am, so I'm doing this at school! WHOOT! Okay, I read this a while ago. It was really cute, so I hope you guys like it. I put the info In myself (the author and genre, ect.) I don't have a title though…**

**Please review kindly! **

**Author- ****Mendelevium**

**Genre- Romance/ General**

**Rating- K (?) **

Their meeting was, perhaps, less of a possibility and more of a side effect of the chaos theory. Eduard is quite fond of the theory; it explains all the random events of his life logically, with the clinical detachment he likes, as a necessity and a luxury. He spends many an afternoon surrounded by calculations like x → 4 x (1 – x). Roderich is less familiar with it, perhaps, but at least he has the chaos theory to blame whenever a world meeting is held.

However coincidental their meeting was, it led to nothing less than a genuine friendship and mutual interest in each other's activities. Eduard enjoys the peaceful if aristocratic aura that seems to follow Roderich wherever he goes (with the exception of Gilbert, of course. The former Nation knew how to stir up anyone) and Roderich savours the companionable quiet between him and the other Eastern European.

"More coffee, Estonia?" Roderich does not look up from his magazine on musical theory as he hands his acquaintance a cup full of the steaming beverage.

Eduard accepts the drink with a smile. Ever since his increased contact with the Austrian, he has been drinking coffee more often, and has even developed a taste for Austrian desserts, which is a bit unfortunate; he is sure he has more than one cavity. "Thank you, Mr. Austria."

Roderich just frowns ever so slightly; a slight downwards curve of his pink, full lips. "Call me Roderich."

Eduard does not say a word. He is puzzled by the Nation's words, to say the least. Although Roderich will not call him by his human name, time after time he would insist on being known as Roderich to Eduard. It is a well-known fact that Nations did not call each other by their human names unless they had a reasonably close relationship or wished to annoy the other (which was, unfortunately, the case of Gilbert and Roderich, and Ivan and Yao).

What did Roderich mean by that simple insistence? Did he really consider their relationship so intimate?

Looking at the Austrian, Eduard attempts, with considerable success, to force down his blush. True, he is handsome, if a bit effeminate, and most definitely Eduard's type -- not too loud, but sensible and caring -- but it does not mean he had to like Roderich! Their relationship was but a simple companionship born from a mutual interesting peace and quiet!

"Are you okay?" the Estonian starts to see Roderich looking at him with a concerned expression. "You look a bit unwell. Do you have a cold?"

Eduard shakes his head mutely, but cannot help flushing lightly at Roderich's skeptical expression and the firm hand, with its slender pianist's fingers, on his forehead.

"You feel a bit warm," Roderich comments with a hint of suspicion. "Have you been overworking yourself again? If you do not feel well, you are more than welcome to lie down for a while. I will notify your siblings and ask Lithuania to pick you up, if you prefer it."

Eduard's eyes widen and his blush deepens as he stares at the aristocratic man. Roderich really was handsome…wait, what is he thinking? Jerking away from Roderich and knocking over his coffee, he stutters out, "I-I have an appointment with Latvia!" and makes his flustered escape out the door. Safely outside, he does not see Roderich pick up the laptop that had been inadvertently left behind, does not see the blushing smile that crosses the man's face, nor the disappointed sigh.

Inside, as he mops up the spilled coffee, Roderich wonders if he will ever get the courage to tell Eduard what he truly thinks of him. Then he glances over at the Estonian's laptop and chuckles; at least he has an excuse to pay a visit to the young man, not that Elizaveta or Gilbert will be fooled.


	21. entry 20 Egypt x Iceland

**Note from Catskid100- WOW. Just... wow. I say this a lot but this is a MUST READ. Gah, I was squeeling like a mad**

**woman while reading this! The style is beautiful and I think you guys will like it! Please review kindly!**

**Title:**** CPC: **_**Hold On**_

**Pairing:**_**Egypt x Iceland.**_

**Rating: M**_** (mentions of sex, general angst - again. Seriously guys, get me some happy pills or summat)**_

**Genre:**** Angst/Fantasy and Romance of course!**

**A/N:**** This is for catskid100's **_**Ultimate Fanfiction Challenge. I totally had to try my hand at it! (Ferking awesome idea, btw)**_

_**Great challenge. I chose to make this a fantasy story and of course, it's AU, so they're probably OOC. See, I don't see lots of Iceland so I don't know what he's like really, except for the Wordy Nordic Comic and Himayura's character profiles - he seems like a strange little guy lol. Same with Egypt. Both human and country names used, but in the second part (the little section at the very end) they're just called country names because...well, you'll see. **_

_**So is it cliché? Probably. Yes. But hey, I'm the first one to write for the pairing so I think I'm entitled to be. **_

_**I hope you strange people like this - not an insult. The stranger the better - I believe it takes a special kind of strange to write fanfiction and to write complete and utter crack garbage (cough**_** ME **_**cough). Enjoy! Or don't. **_

_**Oh and you know I don't own Hetalia right? The guy who does is a legend. Also there are some historical references but they're probably wrong so just deal, ok? Maybe I'll fix 'em up later. Feel free to ask me something if you're confused, too. **_

* * *

_The Kingdom of Iceland was one of the most beautiful places in the world. The Palace was made of pure crystal and ice - it did not melt, not even under the shining white and gold eye of the sun. It was the winter sun that cast rays devoid of warmth - their purpose was to illuminate, to make ice-diamonds shimmer and rainbows dance across the walls. _

_Inside the Palace, from the scorching lands of the South, sitting on a glass table in the centre of an empty room, was a wooden tower. It was about a foot tall, and had a string of patterns carved out of each surface, flowers, leaves and stems, making it possible for one to see inside just a little. _

_This particular room belonged to Prince Sveinn (many called him just "Iceland" due to the Kingdom's name) and the ornate tower was a gift, though he believed it was just somebody laughing at him. He was known to have never ventured outside of the Palace, though he longed to know what sand felt like, what warmth felt like. Summer warmth; not that of clothing or blankets or embraces. The tower taunted him - oh ho, ho, little man, this was made someplace where you couldn't even imagine. This is the only taste you'll have of the South. _

_Sveinn leaned in and inhaled scents that were completely foreign to him - wood, spices. He had become obsessed, immersing himself time after time in fantasies - what it must be like to walk across sands, touch tree bark, taste things other than those that had been imported. _

_There was a gentle knock on the door and the Prince managed to get to his feet and straighten his clothing and his back before the person entered the room. _

_"Iceland, come away." It was his older brother, Eirik (Prince of Norway). He had been alive much longer than Iceland - he had seen the world, what it had to offer, yet he remained inside the crystal walls. Perhaps he was bound to the Palace, just like Sveinn. "Masters from the houses of Oxenstierna and Väinämöinen will be arriving at any moment. We want you to be present; you must be on better terms with their two Kingdoms."_

_The Prince sighed and nodded. "I wish I could be something different, just for a change, just for a day. It's so cold here."_

_His brother gave him a knowing, empathetic look before putting a gentle arm around his shoulders and leading him out of the room. _

* * *

I saw him again today, Gupta Muhammad Hassan thought to himself happily as he traced his fingers across the window sill, gathering some of the dust that had settled there as the day passed. He allowed his lips to curve ever so slightly in a rare smile, comforting warmth in his blood, pouring abundantly from his heart. I saw him again today.

Outside of his petal-shaped window, he saw the vast ice bricks, the crystal silver and white, and longed to reach out and touch it, to quell his burning skin. It was so hot, so unbearably hot inside his world, and he longed to see the snow. He longed to be part of the world he looked out upon each and every day, his longing sometimes too heavy a burden to bear.

Gupta's world was invisible to many, especially the human eye. He wished somebody (_him_, in particular) would notice it one day.

Eventually, he stepped away from the window and turned his head so he would be unable to see outside. He walked to his bed, dragging his feet heavily, unable to manage a proper step, and hid beneath the silky covers, the numerous pillows of red, purple and gold, allowing himself to be pulled into a deep, dark sleep.

Gupta awoke days later to find the pillows gone and the covers resting comfortably on the lower half of his body. His servant boy, Madu, was hanging curtains in front of his window and dusting them off. Gupta slowly sat up and glared at Madu's back. Shortly, the boy turned around and bowed deeply; his almost touched the floor.

"Mr. Hassan, good morning. Your family came in to see you not an hour ago; they instructed me to put these up for you."

Gupta wanted to ask why, but he kept his lips closed firmly together. He rarely spoke to anybody, only his beloved Gods.

"Is it true that you see things out there? That's what they were saying - all I see is sand. Hey, great view - did you notice the pyramid on the horizon?"

The Egyptian closed his eyes and wanted to fall back onto his pillows (this child was so disrespectful), but he settled for a curt shake of the head. He saw nothing of the red sands, the stone of the pyramids, nor the burning orange of Ra, making his journey into the Underworld.

"Oh, that's strange. What do you see?"

Gupta shrugged. If nobody could see what he did, good. They didn't care for anything else beyond the wooden walls of their prestigious tower anyway. If nobody saw him, even better. He was Gupta's to look at.

"Iceland."

"Hm?"

Gupta shook his head. Madu shook his head and sighed. "I guess there's no point in asking you what you want for your birthday then. I'll tell your family."

The silk sheets were welcoming when he decided to lie down and curl up into a little ball. There's no point in asking me what I want for my birthday, you're right. No one can give me what I want. He closed his eyes in defeat and mourned in peace. Perhaps he could sleep forever and not have to look at what he couldn't have for the rest of his life. He hated being trapped inside his room - he had no choices in life; his family constantly worried for his wellbeing. They didn't want him to get heat stroke (he even wore protective clothing indoors against his wishes), they didn't want him to be bitten by a cobra (because he would really go outside and look for one and then coax it into biting him) and they didn't want him to have a life outside the tower. They were afraid he would find something else that meant more to him (more to them) than inheriting their lands.

There was a sound from outside and Gupta immediately opened his eyes and climbed out of bed. He drew back the curtains, hoping to tear them down (accidentally of course), and peered out. He was greeted with the familiar world of ice, and it felt as though he could actually breathe again. The door outside his window was ajar, and there he was, peering right into his window with those beautiful eyes, the colour of rare amethysts. The breath he had gained back was stolen right from his lungs once more, but he didn't mind. Those eyes were enough to keep his blood surging through his veins. They were enough to keep him alive.

After countless moments passed, he disappeared and shut the door, and Gupta lost sight of him. It would be enough for at least three days - he could replay the way those inquisitive eyes stared right at him inside his head as many times as he wished, until the image faded, became too distorted to recognise. When that happened, Gupta would go to his window once more to recollect the memory of him for safekeeping.

Gupta Muhammad Hassan was in love with a human - the ice human.

Three days later, it was his birthday. He was lead downstairs where all the servants, his parents and a few others that he had no desire to care about. It was a rather large party, and Gupta wanted it to end so he could celebrate by sitting at his window all day long, waiting, hoping and wishing that he would be able to see him just once more.

"Happy Birthday, Gupta my darling. The Pharaoh sends his best wishes and a gift. What an honour." His mother, tall, all arms and angles, draped in pure white garments, motioned for a servant to bring forth the Pharaoh's gift. It was an exquisite box, gold and silver, studded with lapis lazuli. His stomach twisted in guilt that he couldn't be more honoured, happier about his gift. It was from the most powerful man in the country, after all; yet what could he do with a box? Put meaningless things inside? Perhaps he could use it as a special canopic jar and put his heart inside, even though it was completely unheard of, so he could live without feeling. Perhaps then he would venture out of his room and speak with his parents - he would be everything they wanted him to be. Lifeless, malleable, mechanical.

Soulless.

Once the last gifts had been laid before his feet, everyone left the room to go to the feasting hall. Gupta said he would like to stay and pray to the Gods for a little before eating. He wanted to throw the gifts away, he didn't want or deserve them - he could send them on a raft down the Nile and perhaps some poor farmer would find them so he could sell them and have a better life. Gupta wouldn't feel bad about that in the slightest.

"I have a gift for you."

The Egyptian looked up, startled, to see a pale man in a green uniform. He had short blond hair and eyebrows as large and as black as scarabs. He definitely was not from around here.

"How...?" Gupta asked softly. He didn't look as though he had any gift for him. His hands were empty, clasped in front of him in a casual manner.

"Never mind that. I've always wanted to visit this place but I've always been so bloody busy of late and never get to travel. Now I finally have the time. Some of my..._friends_ told me that somebody was in need of my magic - do you have a wish, my lad?"

"Yes." What do you know of my wishes, strange man?

"Instead of a gift, I'm going to grant you one of your wishes. I'm excellent at magic, you know. Hexes, spells, jinxes, anything."

Gupta shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He only had one wish; it was an unreachable, untouchable dream that consumed him. He wanted to go to the ice Palace to be with him. To be with Iceland.

"Hey you! What are you doing in here?!"

His parents burst into the room and suddenly there was no question of hesitation. He would have to close his eyes and take the leap, he would have to trust the wizard-stranger - he couldn't pass through this life without finding out whether he could have had the chance to be truly happy.

"Please - I wish to go to the Kingdom of Iceland."

The stranger made some bizarre hand gestures and spoke some words (they actually rhymed) that sounded like no other language in the world. His parents cried out, don't do anything stupid, but the magic had been cast.

"The spell will break when the days of Autumn arrive. You have one month."

There was a bright flash of indefinable colour and then darkness. Gupta couldn't feel at all, but there was a sense of movement, a sense of anticipation - something had happened, something had begun.

* * *

Sveinn stormed down the hallways, wiping at his eyes furiously. An unusually frantic Eirik was at his heels.

"Please, Iceland. I know the King of Denmark is an arrogant prick but please, go back in there and wait. You don't have to speak to him or anybody."

"No! I hate him - I cannot and will not marry somebody like him. The Kingdom can fall for all I care. Both of our Kingdoms can fall."

Iceland went to his room and fell onto his bed, refusing to look at his brother. I wish it would all go away.

"You don't mean that. This is your home, isn't it? There's people here who do love and care about you - we all want what's best for you. Being united with one of the largest powers in the North is what's best for you."

The Prince turned over and studied Eirik for a few moments, standing by the foot of his bed. His mouth was set in a straight line, yet he could see the frown in his eyes; he could see the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed uncomfortably.

"You don't want me to have Denmark, Stóri bróðir. It's alright, don't say anything. I wouldn't take that from you - I love you."

"I love you, too," Norway replied softly, a small smile now on his face.

Sveinn started to cry but stretched and yawned to pretend the tears were from that rather than anything else. It still made him feel so warm when he heard those words from him - it was the only other comfort he had in the Palace - and he couldn't help but be overwhelmed. He felt the fatigue laze it's way into his bones, and he knew he would have to refuse Denmark. It was a daunting task, but he would rather face one million Denmarks than break his beloved older brother's heart. Some people could probably put their Kingdom before the feelings of others, their own feelings, but Sveinn was not one of those people. The Prince sat up and shuffled to the end of his bed so he could wrap his arms around Eirik. What he really needed to do was immerse himself in solitude for a while.

"I think it's time for bed," Iceland said evenly. "It's been a big day. Will you tell Denmark to stay just one more evening? I'll speak to him tomorrow morning."

"You're going to refuse him? Is that definitely your decision?" His voice was concerned but Sveinn picked up the hint of relief, of anxiousness. He nodded against his brother's chest.

"Of course it is. You'll be able to comfort him when I inform him of my decision."

"...Sly thing."

Once Eirik left his room, Iceland closed his eyes for a while until he was sure that everyone was sleeping, too stubborn to let sleep come. Quietly, he climbed out of bed, opened the door slowly, holding his breath. He crept down the hallway, pausing every few seconds to make sure the noises he heard were just in his head. Finally, he reached the foot of the stairs and started to ascend them cautiously. When he reached the top, he crept down until he found the fifth door on the right. He ran his tongue along his lower lip in anticipation as he twisted the doorknob and let himself in. The cold crescent moon cast it's waxing glow through the arch-shaped window, illuminating the small wooden tower on the table; it also drew his attention to a figure on the floor. Sveinn took a small step closer and was shocked to find it was another person- they were curled up on their side, face down towards the floor.

"H-hey, are you alright?" the Prince knelt down beside the person and rolled them onto their back. The scarce light allowed him to see the person's face - it...or he, was a man - and he couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. His skin was rich in colour, much darker in contrast with Iceland's pallid white colouring, and he wondered where this man could have possibly come from. Sveinn put his hands on the sides of his face and immediately flinched, but did not pull away. His skin was so...warm...it was like he was burning. He was so warm, so different to what Iceland was used to. There were only cold people there in the Kingdom - no one to cuddle close to for their warmth.

"Hey..."

Sveinn leant down and put his ear against the stranger's chest to listen for a heartbeat. His ears were greeted with a steady and strong rhythm. He inhaled and he became immersed in the scent of wood and spices - completely foreign to him. He glanced up at the glass table, the tower that sat atop it...impossible.

The man gave a small groan and Iceland promptly removed the cloth headpiece to check for any head injuries. There was a slight graze on his temple, but other than that, he seemed fine. Sveinn placed his hands back where they were, against his cheeks, and studied his face. He was handsome, so different in appearance in comparison to the people of the Kingdom and his country. There was another groan and the stranger's eyes fluttered open. Sveinn was enraptured by the rich brown colour of his irises; there were many varying flecks and shades - they reminded him of the crystals on the chandelier hanging from his bedroom ceiling. Only they were the colour of the finest chocolate in the world.

"You're awake. Um...do you speak Icelandic? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The stranger's chocolate eyes seemed to shine the more Sveinn spoke. He nodded and started to move before the Prince placed his hands firmly on his shoulders, preventing him from moving further. It seemed he was from the South, but he understood his language. Curious. Strange. Good for now.

"You may have a concussion so try not to move about too much. Will you tell me your name?"

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan."

"That's quite a name - I'm just Sveinn."

Just Sveinn and Gupta Muhammad Hassan remained still and silent for seemingly endless moments. Iceland wanted to put his hands on Gupta's face again, just so he could feel that amazing warmth again, but he resisted. Instead, he helped the other to his feet and lead him slowly back down to his room.

For the first time in his entire life, his bed was actually warm.

* * *

The bright glow of the winter sun on his eyelids woke Gupta up the next morning. He was overcome by slight panic when he opened his eyes, as he was expecting to be surrounded by the same dark drapes over his bed, the same red and gold of his bed, dressed in his own sleepwear. He immediately relaxed when he saw the silver-haired male sleeping beside him.

So the stranger's magic had worked, he had granted him his one and only wish. He was able to be with the one he had watched for long weeks, months perhaps; he was able to be with the one he loved.

Sveinn.

Iceland.

The cold morning air played on his skin soothingly - he felt so refreshed, new. Alive. He wanted to embrace the other beside him, but decided against it - it would be a little strange for him if he woke to find himself in the arms of somebody he'd never met before. Gupta settled back down into his pillow and watched as Sveinn's eyes fluttered open. How he adored those eyes. Sleepily, he wished the Egyptian good morning and to Gupta's surprise, he shifted closer and put his hands on his arms and then against his chest. He wondered whether he could feel his heart beating for him, beneath his touch.

"You're so warm. Where is it that you come from?"

Luckily Gupta wasn't one to blush. He didn't want to admit to Sveinn where he was from. It meant that there was somewhere he had to return to at the end of his stay. It meant that he didn't belong there in the Kingdom. He didn't want to admit the truth because what if Sveinn laughed at him, thought he was lying? It was better to be vague, to enjoy the time they had together than delve too deeply into his personal life. Sveinn was his world. There was nothing more to it.

"I'm sorry - is it a bad place? You looked so sad just now."

"It's okay," Egypt murmured, answering both of his questions. "It's lonely sometimes."

"I know how you feel," Iceland said softly. "You have a really nice voice, did you know? You should speak more often - even if it's just to me."

Gupta nodded and smiled. A rare, genuine smile, reserved just for him. He couldn't believe that he was there beside his beloved Sveinn, being touched by him. He had the most contented look upon his face; it was like they were already lovers.

"Your home is so beautiful, Sveinn."

"I see it everyday - it's cold and I'm trapped here. The beauty wears off after the years go by. I want to go to the South where it's sandy and sunny and hot."

The two talked for hours, Iceland more than Egypt, and it was comfortable, it was right. Later, Sveinn showed him the entire Palace and the land surrounding the Palace. He introduced him to his family (his parents were wary to say the least, but Eirik, Norway, was pleasant).

It was the most beautiful place in the entire world - Sveinn was the most beautiful being in the entire world. Gupta wanted to tell him so, but he got tongue tied and commented on the frosted gardens instead.

Three and a half weeks went by so quickly. Everyday they went outside, explored the Palace, slept in the same bed. Sometimes they held one another close - Sveinn wanted to keep his warmth and Gupta wanted to feel his cool skin. He wanted to tell Iceland how much he cherished him, how he was the only thing that made his life worth living, but how could he without hurting himself?

I need more time.

"It will be Autumn in my country soon," Gupta said solemnly one late afternoon. "But it's hard to tell - it doesn't snow and it doesn't grow cold."

"How wonderful," Sveinn sighed. "I'm going to have another year of Winter to look forward to."

He had no idea how lucky he was. Gupta didn't think he could survive another year of hot winds and sand burn. He didn't think he could survive another year without Sveinn. Another decade without him.

"I'm going to shower, so wait for me."

"Of course."

The Egyptian didn't wait. He hurried downstairs and ran outside into the frost covered garden. He prayed to the Gods that he could stay. How will I go on if I have to go back? I get so little out of life; I just want this one thing for myself to last.

A dangerously chilled wind blew past him, cutting right into his very core. He loved the Kingdom of Iceland, he was at home here.

"Gupta!" A pair of desperate arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "What were you thinking? You'll freeze out here."

He allowed Sveinn to pull him back inside - he took one last glance over his shoulder at the frozen dream land before the door closed. He knew he would never see it's beauty after tonight.

There were worried tears swimming in Iceland's eyes; his lips quivered, and Egypt's heart cracked like ice buckling, caused by a sudden change of temperature. He realised they were from two different worlds. Freezing cold and boiling hot. They could not survive side by side.

Crystalline tears fell from silver lashes, and Gupta was quick to wipe them away with his thumb. Sveinn leaned into his touch and his pleading eyes watched him intently. Gupta leaned down and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Their lips moved as one, their tongues twined in a passionate dance. It was an inexperienced connection on both their parts, but it was the best thing Gupta had ever felt. Soon they tapered off into a series of more chaste kisses, though they were no less desperate, no less affectionate.

"Do you remember those white flowers in the garden? Your favourite ones?" Iceland asked in a whisper, looking up at Gupta, his amethyst eyes burning into his own.

He nodded. "Mountain avens." He brushed the silver tresses off Sveinn's brow and traced his fingers delicately down his jaw until they rested against his collarbone.

"Pretend I'm one of those...reap me."

Their bodies, movements, breaths and caresses melted together until they were one being. Iceland told Egypt that he didn't want him to move. Stay inside me, don't leave. And he didn't. They laid together, their limbs locked around one another, too afraid that what they had would disappear if they shifted even slightly. Gupta couldn't keep his eyes open for longer than half an hour; Sveinn had already fallen asleep. I've always loved you, Gupta confessed to the nape of his neck, hating himself for letting it fall on deaf ears.

In the morning, he found himself in his bed of red and gold. In vain he searched for Sveinn, but he knew the dream had vanished, the spell had been broken. His wish had expired. Autumn had come.

* * *

Iceland called Eirik into his bedroom and the two spent the entire day locked away - Sveinn cried until he was sure there was nothing left of him.

He didn't want to leave you.

I know.

Did you love him?

So much that it hurt. I think I always will love him, Stóri bróðir.

* * *

_"How does it feel to know ya related to Norge?" Denmark nudged Iceland in the ribs. _

_"Quit it. He'll be a great brother."_

_"Ha. Not likely. He's a tight arse."_

_The Nordics made their way into the conference hall. Of course, they were on time. They took their seats, ordered their papers and waited for the meeting to begin. Iceland's gaze wandered about the room, taking in the faces of each nation. He paused his scan when his eyes fell upon a dark skinned nation sitting across from him. He had rich eyes, the colour of chocolate. The finest chocolate in the world. His heart seemed to twist inside his chest - the nation opposite him seemed to be fixated with watching him too. _

_The duration of the meeting dragged on forever. Iceland could not seem to calm his nerves. Once Germany announced the meeting was over for the day, Iceland hurried out of his chair and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He couldn't get those intense eyes out of his mind - what the hell was wrong with him? _

_The bathroom door creaked open and Iceland straightened himself up._

_It was him. He regarded him with a small smile, but there was that look in his eyes again. _

_Misplaced familiarity._

_"I'm Iceland," Iceland blurted rather stupidly. He held out his hand and the other shook it warmly. _

_"Egypt."_

_The shake had ended, and they were left holding hands, neither one making the move to move. It felt like he'd touched this nation before...but he never had. _

_"It's nice to meet you."_

_"Yes, you too. Sorry," Iceland released his hand and the appendage felt useless. He didn't know what to do with it, so he lowered his arm so it rested down by his side. "I had a weird case of...never mind. Nice meeting you." With that, he turned and left the bathroom._

_There will be another meeting, I will see him again. Perhaps I'll ask him his name. Perhaps I'll get to know why I feel so strange, why my heart's beating so fast, why there's tears in my eyes and why I feel like I'm about to lose something important. _


	22. entry 21 Spain x Japan

**Note from Catskid100- Ah! So cute~ I like how it's not all fluffy, but still kinda fluffy in it's own not fluffy way! Well done~ oh, and if You sent in a fanfic and i haven't posted it yet, please tell me! I'm a little behind on all of this! Review kindly!**

Title: Meet, Love, Fear, Repeat  
Pairing: Spain/Japan  
strongRating:/strong K+  
Genre: Historical/Slight Romance/General. It's weird!  
Author's Notes: Agggh! I fail so hard at historical accuracy and ICness! It was really hard for me to portray the whole weirded out Edo period mindset of Japan, but I think I did okay… maybe… Anyway, for what it's worth, I hope you enjoy. :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Or Jesus!  
Author's Name: Chalupakabra

- - - - -

"Have you received the word of our Lord, God?"

Those were the first words Spain spoke upon stepping off of a galleon onto Japan's shores, and he said them in Spanish, as if Japan, isolated for uncounted years, would automatically understand him. He didn't, obviously, but something about the foreigner's warm smile when speaking, the way his language rolled off his tongue, and his gently outstretched hands made Japan nod and bow as if he'd learned Spanish at age six. It was a dark night, and Spain seemed to glow in the light of the various amber-lit lanterns hung over the side of his ship and on the eaves of the houses farther ashore. Japan couldn't help but be startled by the man's green eyes; eyes that seemed to see right through his confusion to the truth of the manner, and eyes that twinkled when he laughed.

"Ah, of course you don't understand," he murmured, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe his own stupidity. "Do you… know any Portuguese?"

The last sentence was spoken IN Portuguese, and Japan, who'd had dealings with the nation in the past, nodded and responded as politely as he could.

"Yes, most esteemed colleague, I understand a little."

Spain blinked and looked taken aback for a moment before he burst into sudden, boisterous laughter.

"'Most esteemed colleague'? You don't have to be so formal!"

Japan sputtered a bit and cast his eyes downwards, trying to find the correct words to explain his severe politeness, hoping he hadn't offended the man, when he was pulled back into the moment by a warm, calloused hand cupping his chin.

"There's no need to be so polite with me," Spain said with another soft smile. "When I teach you Spanish, you can count on never learning the phrase 'most esteemed colleague'. Now, as for my first question…?"

Japan blinked and tried to recall what Spain had originally asked, but had trouble thinking beyond the warmth of the other nation's body so close to his – a sensation that was as foreign to him as the man himself, but not unpleasantly so. Spain seemed to realize right away that Japan's mind had become a blank, and with another one of his charming laughs he repeated his first words.

"Have you received the word of our Lord, God?"

Japan's thoughts slowly began to circulate again. Of course he'd heard of Christianity – Portugal had brought it to him some time ago, along with his language and Western ideas. Some of his people were converts already, and there were churches being built, so of course Japan had to say—

"No."

Spain grinned radiantly.

"Then we have a lot to talk about."

- - - - -

"…In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen," chorused the congregation gathered in one of the more recently constructed Catholic churches of Japan. They stood as something of a whole, then proceeded to dissipate, either heading back to their homes and chores or moving to the front of the church to receive blessings from the priest. The newly arrived Spanish clergy and the Japanese population of the little fishing village where Spain had first made landfall seemed to cotton to each other fairly well – the priests liked ritual and their Japanese converts, already so accustomed to tradition and ceremony, found the faith and its intricacies comforting. Japan himself found the religion restful, and didn't mind changing his routine to attend services regularly.

But, of course, God wasn't the only reason he turned up on Sundays.

Spain had moved towards the front of the cathedral to consult the priest as well, and in the light of the many candles arrayed around the altar he glowed just as warmly as the night Japan had first laid eyes on him. He laughed and smiled with his usual laid back air, not noticing out of the many dark-haired heads peering over the pews which one was watching him with slight embarrassment. Japan gathered his things and began up the aisle, just as the priest entered a side room and the church became, for once, empty.

"Did you enjoy the service?" Spain asked him, not turning to face him, but holding his gaze on a painting just to the left of the great cross on the cathedral's far wall. Japan nodded, but, realizing that Spain wasn't looking at him, responded audibly as well.

"Yes. It was beautiful."

Spain laughed and turned to look at him, finally, with a gaze that melted Japan on the spot.

"You say that every time. Methinks you aren't just interested in the sermons…"

"Spain-san! H-how could you say…?"

But the other nation was smiling in that laid-back way of his, so the Asian nation knew he was joking and quit being so obviously defensive. Well, if he was going to mess around, Japan could too. He was a master of subtle wit, after all.

"Spain-san, you tease too harshly," he murmured, hiding part of his face with the edge of his kimono's sleeve, like he'd seen some of the younger girls do when they teased the foreigners. Spain blinked and leaned a little closer to Japan, looking for the blush he'd thought he'd glimpsed, and immediately calling it back to the smaller nation's features by moving too close. He smiled, and, checking that no one else was in the cathedral, moved so that he was close enough to whisper in Japan's ear.

"Maybe I'm not teasing…"

Japan's flush intensified and he looked up at Spain's sudden grin with eyes the size of dinner plates. The Westerner slipped an arm around Japan's waist just far enough to catch the obi holding his kimono in place, effectively trapping the man.

"Spain-san…?"

That was all Japan could manage before Spain kissed him, right there under the cross, in front of God and (not really) everybody. Dumbstruck, flabbergasted, thrown for a loop… those didn't even cover how shocked the smaller nation was. Spain just smiled his usual smile and released Japan, pressing a finger to his lips as if to say 'it'll be our secret'. Japan went about sputtering and being embarrassed, as he usually did, but paused thoughtfully before the foreign man turned to leave.

"I wonder," he murmured, "whether it was quite appropriate for us to kiss under the cross."

"Does it matter?" Spain replied. Japan shook his head, and left with a smile.

- - - - -

"Place your foot upon the image of Christ, or be known as a traitor!"

A rather loud government official with a ratty haori glared down at Japan and gestured to a bronze plaque inscribed with the image of Jesus, wanting him to step on it. Such practices had become commonplace in his country; non-converts were trying to root out the faithful using these little tests and subtle tricks – tests and tricks that could put you on the cross, if you were not attentive. His people wouldn't know they were crucifying their homeland until they died along with him, so Japan made sure to carefully pass every test for the well being of his people. He strode forward and trod lightly on the plaque, continuing on with his walk upon receiving a sharp nod from the man in the tattered coat.

"You do that so lightly, as if you have no faith at all."

Spain leaned in the shade of tree by the side of the road, away from the roving eyes of government officials looking to expel all foreigners, appearing to be as laid back as ever. He looked a little worse for wear, the cost of many wars over the years showing plainly on his face, but he still smiled warmly upon the other nation's approach. Japan shot him a wary glance before taking a few steps further up the road.

"It varies, from day to day," he finally replied, pausing in mid-step. "Some of my people are Christian; I feel them suffer some days, and I am devout. Other days my people crucify, and I have no faith in Western gods."

Spain paused, as if processing that information, before speaking again.

"You've been seeing Denmark and Holland," the Western nation said, stating a fact just to know it'd been said.

"I have seen many Westerners," Japan retorted, eyes blank. "I don't see how that's relevant."

"At the risk of sounding clichéd, I thought we had something special," Spain said, the wry smile on his face giving the impression that he considered the whole thing – the thing, of course, being his expulsion from Japan – a joke. Japan looked at him sharply, his blank expression turning into a slight frown of disapproval.

"Obviously, everything that has occurred since Portugal wandered here has been an attempt by Western powers to take me over. I'm no longer as star-struck by foreigners as I was when I first met you, and I will not stand for it."

"So, what?" Spain said, raising a brow. "You're just going to isolate yourself for God knows how many years?"

When Japan said nothing and continued walking, Spain leaned back against the tree he was hidden under and laughed. They had shared a sweet time together, or he thought they had, although now he had no idea who else might have stolen a kiss from Japan under a cross, or their flag, or in the name of new trade policy. It had all been a little much for Japan, maybe - too many people at once, he supposed – but he couldn't help but feel a little more amused by Japan's obvious paranoia than betrayed. Japan was running away, and he somehow found that cute. It reminded him of a flustered Romano, fleeing whenever Spain tried to pull his curl.

"You know," he called as he turned his back on the smaller nation, "even though we kissed, I don't think you ever told me your name."

"I thought kissing was like saying 'hello' for Westerners," Japan snapped. Spain laughed at the defensive tone of the other man's voice, and walked away without a single backwards glance.

- - - - -

"Y'know, after two hundred years of isolation, I kinda thought you'd be more… crazy."

Japan looked at Spain across the long tables reserved for world summits questioningly, as if he hadn't quite grasped what the other nation said.

"What do you mean?" he replied, tone polite, but not painfully so. Spain kicked back in his folding chair and loosened his tie, staring at the ceiling wistfully.

"I dunno. Um… what's-his-face once told me about this feeling you get when you're kept in one place too long – I kinda figured you would've gone 'stir crazy', being alone for all those years."

Japan chuckled a bit, and shuffled through some of the handouts England had given him about the threat of climate change.

"Canada-san has amusing ideas, but they don't exactly apply," he said. "I was alone for thousands of years before Portugal showed up, so a few centuries were perfectly tolerable. And, of course, I needed a rest from all you foreigners."

His tone was lightly playful, leaving no doubt for the Western nation that Japan had shed the paranoid fervor of the Edo period.

"Yeah…" Spain mused with a careless laugh. "'Course, that was kinda ruined by America forcing you to socialize and stuff."

"I was a little miffed about that, yes," Japan added, laughing lightly. There was a comfortable silence, and then Spain turned a bit in his chair, giving Japan a speculative but not particularly intense look.

"Japan, about that day—"

He paused in the middle of his thought as the smaller nation raised a hand to cut him off.

"In my land, we have a saying," he said. "'What can be understood without words should not be voiced'."

"Oh," Spain replied, pausing to mull that over for a bit, and another comfortable silence ensued. Japan smiled absently and finished sorting his papers, filing them away in his brief case, which was then closed and set on the table as he stood, ready to depart.

"Well, I must take my leave."

Spain stood too, gathering his papers into a heap to go through later.

"Yeah, me too. Romano will probably head butt me in the vital regions if I don't hurry up," he said, laughing a bit as he pushed his chair in idly. "Goodbye, Kiku."

"Goodbye, Antonio," Japan replied, smiling again.

They went their separate ways.


	23. entry 22 Sweden x Korea

**Note from Catskid100- SO SO SO SO SO SO LATE! I AM SORRY! I completely put off posting this one becuase I'm a lazy bum! But it's soo cute and good and AH! I'm crack!shipping these two now! I hope you enjoy it! Review kindly please!**

**Title:**_**CPC: Apple and Cinnamon**_

**Pairing:**_**Sweden x S. Korea, some Denmark x Sweden**_

**Rating:**_**M (implied situations)**_

**Genre:**_**Romance**_

**A/N:**_**Another fic for catskid100's challenge. This is completely AU, set in some American city. I was going to write something for Germany x Latvia but then all of a sudden I had this idea for Sweden and Korea so I decided I had to grab it by the reigns and let it take me wherever it wanted. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it, da ze! Feedback would be wonderful :3**_

_**By the way, I think muscly and unwelcomed should both be words.. =\ I don't own Hetalia.**_

"It's so slow this morning, da ze," Im Yong Soo muttered to himself as he leaned his cheek against his hand, watching the crowds of people ebbing and flowing past the windows. In the outside world, each day got busier and busier, and inside the cafe, every day business became less and less. It seemed as though nobody had time to just sit and drink coffee and read the newspaper these days. The Korean wondered whether it was even worth building and designing such a place if nobody was going to take the time to enjoy it.

The hiss of the milk steamer, coupled with the angry shout of one of the other staff members in the storeroom broke him from his reverie.

"Everything alright in there?" Im Yong Soo called out. A tall man with blond hair, blue eyes and glasses stormed out from behind the door, arms flailing about. "Didn't break another box of glasses this time, Alfred? You're so clumsy, da ze."

"Shut up," the American snapped. "The coffee hasn't arrived yet and it was supposed to be here an hour ago!" He pulled the ties of his apron around himself and knotted them violently.

"At least we don't have any customers yet, so don't worry too much, da ze."

"Whatever."

It was eight-thirty on Wednesday morning - one would assume that people would be coming in to grab a take-away latte or cappuccino on their way to work, but not today. Yesterday and the day before was much the same. Im Yong Soo didn't mind a whole lot - at least he wasn't stressed about too many orders, but without customers he was bored. He washed cups, cutlery and plates until he could see his reflection in them, but that only took an hour at most. He wiped down tables, tucked in and aligned the chairs, arranged the salt and pepper shakers and made sure the menus were sitting up properly, but that only took fifteen minutes at most.

At nine, Kiku Honda and Wang Yao and Matthew Williams arrived and eventually by nine-thirty customers started to trickle in.

"I don't think there needs to be this many people working here today, aru." Yao placed his hands on his hips in an annoyed gesture and looked around the cafe. "There's only ten people, aru."

"Ten's better than nine, or none, for that matter," Kiku said quietly as he shook the cocoa powder onto the cappuccinos. "I don't think we should be speaking too badly of business, especially when Alfred-kun's around. He gets disheartened quite easily."

"Alright, fine," Yao muttered as he took a muffin from the cabinet. "And since you're not doing anything," he directed his gaze to Im Yong Soo, "take some napkins to table seven, aru."

"So demanding, da ze." The Korean bent down to get some of the paper squares from beneath the counter and when he straightened up again he was met with a pair of intense turquoise eyes. He let out a short sharp yell of shock and dropped the napkins, causing a few of the customers to stop what they were doing and stare at him. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish chuckle.

Standing on the other side of the counter was a familiar man, and if Im Yong Soo could remember correctly, his name was something like Bert or Brendon, which was strange because he spoke with a thick Scandinavian accent (he knew his nationalities pretty damn well) so he assumed the man would have a name to match it. Nevertheless, he had been coming to the cafe since last Wednesday, (Im Yong Soo didn't work weekends but Matthew informed him that he was there on Sunday) and every day onwards, for between one and two hours, he would sit at the same table, order either an espresso or pot of Earl grey with honey and lemon. Sometimes even a raspberry muffin.

"So what would you like today...er, can I take your order?" Im Yong Soo corrected when the man's eyebrow quirked in confusion. He wasn't as if he knew the guy, or they were familiar with one another at all (the Korean kind of got to know him through what he ordered and the way he just sat there everyday, but it's not as if it was mutual - Im Yong Soo was positive that he didn't take much notice of him as he just sat there everyday).

"Th' tea, th'nks."

That was another thing Im Yong Soo knew about the man - he was difficult to understand. The accent made it hard to figure out what he was saying. But, the word "tea" was distinct enough.

"Coming right up, da ze."

As he arranged the cup and saucer, the tea pot and the small jug of milk on the tray, he watched as the stranger sat in his usual seat and stared out onto the street. He seemed to be looking for somebody. Every time the door opened, he would turn to face it, an eager tint in his eye, but every time, his face would fall. Was he waiting for somebody? It happened everyday...was he waiting for somebody every single day? For some reason, that gave Im Yong Soo an ache in his chest. For some reason, it made him want to sit down with the tall, blond, very attractive Scandinavian and ask him his name and who was it that he was waiting for.

Why the hell would he do that?

"Alfred, who exactly is that, da ze?" Im Yong Soo nudged Alfred as he walked past to take a cookie from the jar.

The American snorted and shook his head. "That sucker? Gawd, he's whipped so bad."

"What my idiot brother meant to say was," Matthew interjected; (he just popped up out of nowhere! Im Yong Soo totally forgot he worked there. Had he been there the whole time? Not a chance; he would have noticed) "that his name is Berwald and he's waiting for his lover," the Canadian trailed off softly, seeming to be completely awed. What a hopeless romantic!

"How do you even _know_ these things, da ze?"

"I just do."

"It's because he's banging Francis," Alfred said casually. "Francis knows everything and everybody and everything about everybody - suppose he would have to, he gets around enough."

"ALFRED!"

"So he's been waiting everyday for this person and everyday they've stood him up? That's rough, da ze."

Im Yong Soo liked to think he would have put a stop to that kind of pain and humiliation had he been in Berwald's situation, but he wasn't, so all he could do was watch and wonder.

But honestly! One whole week! Perhaps Berwald's reasons for letting himself get hurt like an idiot who didn't know when to give up each day of the past week were completely and understandably valid.

Or not.

"Yes. It's kind of romantic, isn't it? It shows he's dedicated."

"Matty, are you saying that you would get stood up over and over again by Francis just for Francis? That's so not awesome."

Wang Yao suddenly stormed over to the front counter and slammed the empty plates he had just cleared off a table onto the hard surface with a loud clatter. "Will you three shut up, aru?" He hissed vehemently. "I could hear your conversation from the other side of the room - if I could, then so could he, aru."

Im Yong Soo cast a guilty look over to Berwald's table, where the Scandinavian was quietly sipping his tea, keeping his eyes downcast and focused on the white teacup in his hands. The Korean frowned and muttered some form of apology to Yao before getting on with whatever it was he was supposed to be doing.

At four forty-three, Berwald was still at the cafe. He had only ordered another two espresso coffees and hadn't eaten anything. Im Yong Soo became increasingly concerned. It was the other's own choice to spend hours of each precious day that he would never get back waiting for somebody who would never show, and there was nothing Im Yong Soo could do. He was a stranger to Berwald, so what advice could he give that wouldn't be considered rude or inconsiderate?

How wonderful could his lover be, anyway? Something pretty damn special if he was making a completely handsome specimen such as this man wait around for him everyday.

Or maybe Berwald was a bad person? He looked menacing, but his mannerisms were gentle, and overall he was a pleasant guy, (even though Im Yong Soo only took his order for coffee and the occasional raspberry muffin) so surely he wouldn't be a bad person to be with.

Im Yong Soo just didn't have a clue - but he wanted to. He wanted to know why for reasons unbeknownst to him. Perhaps it was his own sense of personal justice, or that he hadn't had a good relationship in his life either. In any case, he wanted this dedicated, solemn and lonely-looking man to smile. The Korean was positive he would look even more handsome if he smiled; even if it was just a little, subtle one like Kiku's.

When Alfred wasn't looking, Im Yong Soo took a muffin from the cabinet. There weren't any raspberry, so he chose an apple and cinnamon which were, in his opinion, a whole lot nicer. Slowly, he walked over to Berwald's table, which seemed a lot further away that he had first thought. The Scandinavian didn't look up at him when he stood beside him, so he placed the plate down in front of him and sat down in the chair opposite.

"You haven't eaten anything all day," Im Yong Soo said evenly. Why was he so nervous? He was just doing the right, caring thing. Anyone else would have in his situation, right?

"'M not h'ngry." Berwald pushed the plate from him a little ways and turned his head so he could look outside onto the street which had become desolate, gloomy and grey - the afternoon sun had disappeared and it looked as though it would rain. "Th'nks."

"I know its apple and cinnamon and not raspberry, but you should eat anyway, da ze."

Berwald looked up to meet his eyes and Im Yong Soo felt his cheeks flush. Eventually he looked away and focused on his hands which had become clenched together so tightly they were shaking.

"'S my fav'rite."

"But I thought..."

Berwald shook his head and then gave him a questioning look. "Why'd y' do this?"

"It's just a muffin, da ze."

Berwald nodded slowly and pulled a small piece of the muffin away so he could eat it. Im Yong Soo found he could look up at Berwald if those intense eyes remained focused on the muffin on the plate.

"I'm sorry about before - my friends and I aren't really subtle and I know how bad it must be for you, da ze." He had never been made to wait an entire week for somebody before, but he had been stood up before, and it sure as hell wasn't a picnic. He wished he'd had somebody come up and talk to him at that time, so perhaps Berwald would appreciate it.

"'S okay - must look like 'n idiot to y'." He laughed softly and bitterly before continuing to eat.

"Not really - she must be a stand-up kind of chick."

"He," Berwald mumbled around his mouthful. Not even a hint of a blush! Im Yong Soo would have been just a little embarrassed to admit his lover was a male (if he had one, that is), but Berwald had said it without being shy or a hint of hesitation. He must really love this man, Im Yong Soo thought, a small dose of jealousy weaving throughout his mind, as if he could be better for the man sitting before him. _As if_!

"Oh, right - well I guess you don't really wanna talk about him at the moment right? So where are you from, da ze?"

"Sweden."

"Aha! I thought so, da ze!"

Berwald raised his eyebrow and Im Yong Soo blushed a little. "I mean, I know accents and stuff and I could sort of tell, da ze."

An awkward silence fell between the two of them, which the Korean could not deal with. He tended to blurt ridiculous things when he was caught in such a situation, and this one was no different. Before he could stop himself, he reached over and held Berwald's hands tightly in his own.

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight? Or even tomorrow or the next night? Just as friends? Or not even as that if you don't want to, da ze." Apparently from the snickers that followed his attempt at asking the Swede out, he had said it rather loudly. Said suspicious noises seemed to have come from the front counter. None of that particularly mattered, though. Im Yong Soo wished he could turn back time and just take back his stupid request.

"...Alr'ght."

"Really?"

"Mm'd be good."

Im Yong Soo felt a wave of relief wash over him and he became instantly elated. He scribbled down his details and when his shift was over he practically skipped home - well, skipped to his car and then when he returned to his apartment he skipped into reception, into the elevator and then to room number twelve on the seventh floor.

Berwald called that evening and they arranged to go to dinner on Saturday. After that, Thursday and Friday decided to crawl by as slowly as they could, stopping every few metres to let the second-hand snails cross the road. When Saturday finally arrived, Im Yong Soo was ready at least an hour before Berwald came to pick him up, and he even ran down the stairs so he could reach the ground floor faster. The Swede looked good, smelled good, and hell, his voice even sounded different; even better than Im Yong Soo remembered. The dinner itself was awkward at first, but the food was good and eventually they became comfortable with one another's company. All night, they avoided the one topic that the Korean desired to talk about, until the drive home.

"Why would you do that for him, da ze? Is he really worth it?"

Berwald's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his knuckles paled considerably quickly. "He promises," was all he said.

"And he breaks every one of those promises? That's not what a lover should do, da ze." Im Yong Soo looked over to see Berwald's profile; his jaw was clenched tightly, and he could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed deeply. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but you deserve better than to be left alone every single day, da ze."

Neither of them spoke another word until they reached his apartment. Berwald said he would walk him to the front entrance, even though it was only nine or so feet away.

"Thanks for tonight, it was nice. We should do it again, da ze."

"That so."

"Yeah."

The two stood uncomfortably, not sure of what to do. Im Yong Soo thought a handshake would suffice but he felt that it would be a little disappointing and not the best way to end a good evening out. A kiss seemed out of the question, so he stepped forward and stood on his toes so he could lace his arms around Berwald's neck. He felt the other tense slightly but soon there were a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He slowly inhaled Berwald's scent and became lost in an ocean of emotions and sensations. To have the safety of such arms, to be so close...

It was all lost when he felt the Swede move. They pulled away gently, and Im Yong Soo could swear than those large hands lingered on his back for a while longer than necessary - however, it wasn't entirely unwelcomed.

"Night, Berwald. Be safe driving home, da ze." You're incredible, gorgeous, and I want you to stay here with me tonight, da ze.

He stood and waved idly until the car became lost in the other traffic. His head was up in the clouds; he didn't even remember the time between leaving Berwald for the evening and climbing into bed. His wishes were made completely in vain, though. Berwald had a lover, he belonged with somebody else - he belonged _to_ somebody else - and was probably talking to them on the phone in hushed whispers (that seemed out of character for Berwald, but Im Yong Soo didn't know him too well) or...sleeping with him at that very moment. He buried his head into his pillow and groaned. How had simple sympathy and concern turned into _this_?

At two-thirty on Sunday morning, Im Yong Soo woke up and thought sadly to himself that Berwald ordered raspberry muffins for his lover instead of the apple and cinnamon ones he liked, even after he knew his partner was never going to show up. After that, he fell asleep and had a disturbing dream about Alfred and Kiku in the storeroom on top of the cardboard boxes.

Berwald loved the city at night. He loved the way the fume-filled air burned his nostrils as he breathed it in from his top floor balcony. The lights - red, blue and white, sometimes orange - danced below and before him in a never-ending expanse. It was strange; there were so many people, yet he was alone. His lover, Mathias, was all he had, but things had been bad for over twelve months and they weren't going to get better. Of course, Berwald liked to argue, but after a while, words became more biting and he began to actually hurt. He even cried once.

They had always arranged to meet for coffee, but of late, his Danish partner had stopped showing up. His excuses were becoming more and more left of centre, and Berwald knew there was somebody else.

There was always somebody else.

That thought did nothing to him - he felt no remorse, jealousy or even relief. He was indifferent. Mathias was...convenient for his own selfish needs. Since arriving in America, he had been alone and Mathias reminded him just a little of his old home. He could speak Swedish, and Berwald could speak Danish. Together, they mixed the languages and it was familiar and warm but as their relationship crumbled, little by little, it lost it's meaning. What they shared were merely words, after all. They could say what they needed to in English, it would mean the same thing. That thought was something he couldn't stomach, but he became used to it. He had to. Mathias wouldn't be around forever - the only reason he came home at night was because Berwald had money.

And then there was Im Yong Soo.

What on earth could Berwald say about him? He was strange, loud and completely unabashed in everything he did, but refreshing. He'd only spent one afternoon and one evening with the Asian but he felt something that he couldn't put a name to - it was as if he'd never felt something like it before. The spectrum of human emotion was, indeed, a vast one, Berwald concluded.

The door creaked open and Mathias stumbled in, the smell of liquor and cologne other than his all over him. "Well hey there, B." He wrapped his arms around Berwald and ran his hands up and down his chest lazily. "Sorry I never showed up today, but ya know how it gets."

"Mm."

"Don't be too mad with me, okay? Next time - tomorrow."

Berwald suppressed the urge to shake his head. He knew there would be no tomorrow. Would he still wait there for another whole day like he had today?

Or would he go with somebody else on his mind?

"How 'bout w' leave it f'r now?"

"Hmm...yeah, okay. Hey B, I was thinking that we should give it a rest for now, ya know? We don't see much of each other and we're still both young."

Berwald would have inhaled a breath of fresh, calming relief, but Mathias was drunk and in the morning it might be another story. It was actually his fault that they didn't see much of one another, but he wasn't about to point that out, so he just led the Dane to bed where he fell asleep immediately and began to snore loudly.

It was a shame, Berwald thought to himself as he brushed his fingers through Mathias' hair. In hind-sight, what they had was good, it was wonderful, but eventually Berwald grew up and Mathias wanted more than he could give. They just weren't suited to one another and giving it a rest, as Mathias put it, was probably for the best.

When Berwald eventually laid his head down on his pillow, he thought of Im Yong Soo - his dark, inquisitive eyes, that silly curl that stuck up on top of his head and that irritating speech pattern. He made him forget everything and he made him feel free, more so than he ever had in any relationship. When they managed to strike up a conversation of interest, the Korean talked the most and at a ridiculously fast pace, but the Swede enjoyed listening to him. The end of the evening had to be the most difficult; to hear Im Yong Soo speak so truthfully about his predicament upset him more than it should have, and he was confused as to why it did in the first place. He told himself that Mathias wasn't meant to be his all the time, but to hear the truth from somebody else made it worse - did everybody who knew of their relationship see what Im Yong Soo did? It was a humiliating prospect and Berwald didn't want to be perceived as being the type to stand aside and let himself be treated like a doormat.

He didn't want Im Yong Soo to think of him as that most of all; he wanted him to see him as somebody worthy of anything, anybody, and he didn't know why.

In the morning, Mathias was gone and so were his things. So he had been serious. The first thing Berwald did was call the realtors to check for a place on the market - he needed to leave the apartment and make a fresh start. By three that afternoon he had all his belongings packed and donated the furniture to a charity shop just down the road. It was cheap, pseudo-designer furniture, and he was certain that he could build his own in no time at all. When he left the apartment for the last time, he didn't even give it a second glance. He handed in his key at the front desk and drove to the only place that had been on his mind since he first opened his eyes to the rising sun.

Im Yong Soo wasn't there. Berwald sat down in his seat by the window where he could see quite a way down the street. The Korean didn't arrive until five-thirty and didn't notice him until he went to leave. He gave him a wide-eyed, incredulous look and sat down opposite him.

"You're not here again for _him_ are you, da ze?"

Berwald shook his head. "I w's waiting f'r y'."

"Oh." Im Yong Soo's cheeks flushed a soft pink and his lips curved upwards in a shy smile which wasn't at all like him, yet Berwald liked that look on him - it suited him very much. "Sorry, I don't work on the weekends - I came here to collect my pay, da ze. Why were you waiting for me?"

It was Berwald's turn to blush now. He fiddled with the napkin in front of him and eventually forced himself to make some sort of move, to say something. He shrugged his shoulders lightly and with some effort, looked into the Korean's expectant face. "J'st want'd t'."

Im Yong Soo flashed him a ridiculously big grin and he leaned back in his chair. "Really? Why don't we go out again tomorrow night? I had so much fun with you last night, da ze."

"That so?"

"Yeah."

Berwald and Im Yong Soo went out every night for the following week - dinner, movies and once they went out on a ferry; Berwald got seasick but tried his best not to show it. Im Yong Soo found himself being able to be so forward when it came to conversations, but he could never bring himself to kiss the Swede goodnight, which was alright because he decided that Berwald was probably still in love with his partner. They got to know one another, and sometimes after their date had ended, Im Yong Soo would call Berwald to tell him something he "forgot to say", and sometimes he would fall asleep listening to that deep, smooth voice.

On Friday night, Berwald told him about Mathias, how they met and that even though he loved him once, the relationship just wasn't meant to be. Im Yong Soo felt somewhat guilty when he felt himself become warm with happiness - Berwald looked so solemn, however the faint glint in his eyes made him seem content.

On Saturday afternoon, Berwald insisted that Im Yong Soo come with him to his place so they could have dinner in. On the drive there, the dark clouds split and rain poured down, drenching the city around them and they were both soaked by the time they reached Berwald's front door.

"That was so sudden, da ze," the Korean said as he watched the rain drops fall from the vines growing on the small atrium. Berwald had busied himself with unlocking the front door. He sneezed and the Swede turned to him with a look of concern on his face.

"Y' alr'ght?"

"Mm." Im Yong Soo nodded and belatedly realised how close they were standing; he could feel Berwald's warm breath caress the bridge of his nose. When Berwald leaned down to him, everything seemed to play in slow motion - their lips couldn't have met soon enough. Every new emotion, on top of the ones that had been present to begin with intensifying, came crashing down around him until all there was left was pure bliss. He could taste the rain in Berwald's mouth, feel the warmth of his palms when he cupped his face. The kiss was broken when Im Yong Soo had to pull away to sneeze again.

"Y' should t'ke a sh'wer so y' cold d'sn't get worse."

Berwald told him the bathroom was upstairs and when he walked away from him to the foot of the stairs, he ached. Each step upwards was a step away and once he reached the top he could take no more. He turned around to see Berwald at the bottom, looking up at him, so he extended his shaking hand to him.

"Please join me, da ze."

--

The warm water on his cold skin felt just like heaven, yet it was no match to the feeling of his eager heart beating forcefully inside his chest. He felt the Swede behind him and he sighed when those large hands came to rest on his shoulders. His back met with the other's chest and he shivered, despite the thickening steam swirling around them. Those hands slid down his arms and then found his hips. Im Yong Soo shuddered when Berwald's lips nipped at the shell of his ear and then trailed down to rest on the nape of his neck. His nerves flared with electricity and it became hard to breathe, but he wanted to let himself become completely immersed in Berwald's grasp, the touch and taste of him, and he was prepared to forget his fears, his everything, just to experience just how close he could be to this man.

"Your eyes are really pretty, da ze," Im Yong Soo whispered as he carded his fingers through Berwald's hair. "They're so green."

"Mm."

"I really haven't seen anything like them, da ze." His fingers became less fascinated with the spiky blond strands and decided to massage the Swede's strong shoulders instead. "You're so muscly, too. I don't see any gym equipment or clothes around, so it's just natural, da ze?"

Berwald gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and leaned down to rest his forehead on Im Yong Soo's. "Y' t'lk too much."

"Sorry, da ze. I just can't help it sometimes. But really, Berwald, every part of you is just amazing and--_mmph..._"

**--Fin :D **


	24. entry 23 Greece x Sealand

**Not from Catskid100- I'm really getting lazy with this, ne? Aw, well, this fic is sooo cute! I love it! Greeeeeeeece.... -drools-**

**ahem, enjoy! Review please!**

**(look what i learned to do!!! lines!)**

* * *

-- Mediterranean Lullaby  
-- by Domomomo  
-- Pairing: Greece/Sealand  
-- Rating: K+  
-- Author's Notes: I love crack pairings. So hard. And shota? BRING IT AWWWWN, **. YEAHHH.

So peaceful.

Wind brushing his face, the salty smell of the Mediterranean; it was as if his mother was singing him to sleep as she had so many years ago, the familiar feeling making him sink deeper into his slumber.

"Hey, jerk! Wake up! You're supposed to teach me how to be a country!"

"Hnn...?" Greece rubbed his eyes, blinking away traces of sleep as his view came into focus. "Ah, Sealand."

Sealand crossed his arms as he let out an indignant huff, mustering up his most intimidating look to show Greece he meant business. "That's right! Now get up so we can go do nation stuff!"

Get up...? That wouldn't do. "Not everything a nation does is accomplished while he's awake, Sealand."

"Yeah right! How do you get things done while you're asleep?!"

At the precise moment that Sealand unfolded his arms Greece reached out and snatched one, lazily pulling Sealand into his lap. "No more talking. Time for a nap."

Sealand instantly began trying to wriggle free of Greece's hold. How on earth could somebody's arms be this heavy?! "Grown-ups don't take naps, jerk! Only little kids do!"

"Hm? Didn't you know that," Greece paused to yawn and hug Sealand a bit closer, "that people grow in their sleep?"

Sealand stilled at this. "Eh? Really?!"

"Mhmm."

"W-well, I guess a short nap couldn't hurt," he decided, face flushing as he situated himself in Greece's lap. "But after we're gonna do some _awake_ nation stuff, okay?"

"Mm."

Resting in silence, the two were whisked away by the Mediterranean lullaby, a tune carried on the wind from so many years ago.


	25. entry 24 Korea x Hungary

**Note from Catskid100- I really liked this! It was funny, witty, and very cute! Oh hungary, you have really good taste in guys~ haha! Please review kindly!**

**

* * *

****Title: Frying Pans Were Made in Korea**

**Pairing: KoreaxHungary (not necessarily IN that order. It depends on how you read it). **

**Mention of (there's no real order of seme/uke): USUK, FrUK (sort of), Spamano, FranceSpain (sort of?), RussiaChina, RussiaLithuania, Russiamerica, Gripan, ChinaKorea (sort of). Damn there's a lot in one oneshot eh?**

**Rating: T (safety because there is swearing, mentions of boobs, etc. Nothing too bad)**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**A/N: So I thought I'd try this. Oddly, this came easier than expected. There are other vaguely mentioned couples and I like them all. And more. Yep. Expect more notes at the end. It may seem a little grammatically odd in the beginning, but that's because I felt like not using pronouns for a certain effect. Hopefully that doesn't detract from the quality. And sorry if the clichés burn your eyes but I tried. YES I DID PULL THE HETALIAFIC WRITERS' STEREOTYPE OF PICTURE-TAKING HUNGARY. SO SUE ME. No please don't…**

**My Penname is Lunarshade29 and I will now be presenting this story. *Jazz hands***

* * *

Ah, the meeting is running as smoothly as sandpaper. No, no, more like stalagmites. Sharp, pointy stalagmites stabbing the poor, defenseless meeting until said meeting dies without getting anything done that was supposed to get done.

Typical fights, typical silliness, typical that nothing really gets done. Boring.

England appears to be in more than his fair share of fights, mostly with America and/or France. Very normal. Who is he fighting with now? Well, doesn't matter as long as the fights escalates into something more. Could always use more of him, the little secret sexbomb. Ah, it seems to have moved on to America again. He probably had some ridiculous ideas again.

That means France is on patrol with his skilled, grabby hand. That's always fun. As long as he stays away then a short video wouldn't hurt. He is spotted with the ever-oblivious Spain. Romano is going to (attempt to) chase him off. Not really, but whatever happens is sure to be entertaining. Maybe later.

Russia? No. That's something that "shouldn't be filmed". As the country formally known as Prussia so put it. Something they actually agree on. Then again, he does look awfully friendly with China over there. No, no, last time he was filmed with Lithuania was more than enough. Though Russia is less scary with the elder country. Hm. Should look into that later. Got to be careful when watching that one Unless America is involved. The only thing liked about the cold war [1].

Then there's—oh what is this? Something lacking slightly from the collection. It appears that Japan is being more photo friend— err open today and decided to let Greece lay sleepily on his shoulder rather than ask him nicely to not invade his privacy. Cute right? Fanboy he may be, Japan isn't known for doing such cute things himself.

Well damn it all if Hungary didn't think it was cute. She stuck her hand in her purse. Hammerspace held her trusty pan so she needed something for her camera and tampons [2]. She gripped the digital camera tightly in her hands. Odd she was going to use Japans gift against him. It's a really nice camera too; she had to only adjust the setting a bit and the picture would be as clear as if they were sitting next to her. All she had to do was—

"Hungary, aru!"

Click. Damn. Well, maybe she could edit the picture of China to go with someone. Naw, there will be other chances. It's a little blurry anyway since he moved. She turned in her seat to face China.

"What are you doing, aru?" China asked as Hungary fiddled with her camera.

"Err, uh, nothing!" Hungary replied nervously, stuffing the camera in her bag.

China thought it was best to say nothing. Thousands of years living tends to give one such wisdom. "Have you seen Korea? I haven't seen him and he hasn't made any claims today, aru. I'm a little worried, aru."

"Aw, you're such a good older 'brother' China, being worried about him," Hungary said with a smile.

"Just because he's annoying doesn't mean I hate him. So what, aru?"

"Yes but you said worried."

China shrugged. "Meh. It's been nice not being molested, aru. But I've gotten used to the… what's the word…"

"Bugger," England offered while leaning over to the two.

"I'm not done with you yet!" America shouted as he pulled England away.

China and Hungary blinked at the two retreating off to who knows where. "That was rude, aru."

"It also sounded naughty," Hungary muttered.

China looked at the girl oddly. "Whatever you say, aru. Now—"

"China! I wasn't done telling you something!" Russia shouted. He giggled as he grabbed the confused Asian country and pulled him away.

"The heck is that, aru! I wasn't done talking to Hungary yet!"

Hungary snickered to herself as she saw Russia drag him away. "Maybe taking pictures of Russia wouldn't be too bad," she said to herself as she withdrew her camera again. Then she noticed Spain making Romano blush "like a tomato" right where she saw them before. Romano was where France used to be, so whatever made Romano blush might have to do with that. She could always use more of those pictures. Too bad Romano is really stubborn else they could go past the (really cute) blushing. She focused now on the two Mediterranean countries with a tomato fetish.

Oh great. Imagining messy tomato sex now. Oddly better than one would think. Hungary wasn't sure whether to giggle, blush, or smirk at such thoughts while she focused the camera. Hopefully a better shot this ti—

"Agh!" Hungary yipped as she felt someone touch her. Yes there. She flushed deeply.

"Your breasts belong to—wait a minute, these feel squish…" Korea looked up from his focal point under the table at her chest. He gulped. "Squishy," he mumbled and chuckled nervously. He quickly dropped his hands and crawled out from underneath the table shakily as he watched the terror unfold. Which was a stupid idea instead of running.

Hungary's eyes glinted with malice as her blush faded. "What," she glared and stood up, "the hell," she punctured with the withdrawal of her frying pan. "Are you doing!?" she finished with a roar of womanly terror.

"Claiming territory…?" he answered questioningly. Obviously that was nowhere near the right answer as Hungary and her pan loomed dangerously over Korea as he shrunk down in fear.

"I hope you like being beaten so hard your other half will feel it!" Hungary yelled at the younger nation [3].

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I just picked you out of random—"

"You groped me. Out of chance," Hungary looked at him, disbelief and anger in her eyes. "Really?"

"W-well yeah! I do it to Brother all the time. Then again, he doesn't actually have boobs. Err I mean breasts! Or chest! Or uh—"

"All right! I get it!" Hungary interrupted, raising her hands up with her pan in her right.

Korea stared at the pan, forgetting his fear of it temporarily as he said, "Frying pans were made in Korea."

Hungary gave him a blank look. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised. I took this pan from some kitchen. Though," she brought it up to her face, "it's probably from America. Which means it's probably from China." [4]

"Or Korea," Korea added cheerfully.

"Less so. But true."

"Hey, didn't you have a camera?" he asked.

"Oh, damn! Must've dropped it." Hungary magically tucks her pan back into hammerspace and looks down. There it is. She turned to bend down and pick it up with a worried look. "I hope it's okay," she mumbled mostly to herself.

"You're fine," Korea said distantly. Wait... what?

"What?" Hungary asked, turning around to face the Asian country.

Korea blinked. And blinked again. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes. You did," she answered in monotone, setting the camera down. "You were looking at my ass weren't you?" Uh oh, the glint is back.

"I wasn't—I mean," Korea starts panicking. "Don't take out the frying pan again! Korean made or not, it looks really painful. Please don't! I'll do anything," he pleaded to the European country. "Well, as long as my boss is okay with it."

Hungary rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just don't do that again. Ever."

"I'm a Nation. And a guy. The first means I might have to do it for a war tactic or something. The second," Korea wiggles his eyebrows, "Means I've got crazy hormones and—"

"Don't finish that if you wish to not become a eunuch!" Korea, for the first time in a long time, did as he was told. Hungary obviously has some sort of threatening presence to him for some reason.

Hungary pursed her lips. "So you said you'll do anything for me right?"

"As long as my boss is okay with it. And no harm is done to me. Though," Korea crossed his arms, "I would hope my boss wouldn't be okay with me being hurt."

"All right, I wasn't planning anything dangerous. At least, not in the way you're thinking," she said with a smirk. She pulled out the chair she sat in before and plopped down. "How do you feel about being my cameraman?" Hungary asked as she looked up at the younger nation.

Korea's eyes widen in wonder. "What do you need a cameraman for?" Then he taps his chin. "I guess you do take pictures a lot, but so does Japan. I never really understood why he does…"

"Well Japan just likes taking pictures. According to America, he took thousands of random pictures once when they were hanging out. He tends to be dramatic."

"Who is dramatic? Japan?"

"No! America is."

"Oh, most of the earth knows that," Korea mumbled as he sat next to Hungary. "But you didn't explain why you take pictures."

"Tell me Korea," Hungary swung an arm around Korea, "Has this camera-using 'brother' of yours ever talked to you about yaoi?"

Korea shifted around, a little uncomfortable by Hungary's gesture. Not enough to stutter because it's un-Korean to stutter. According to Korea anyway. "Eh kind of. It goes with the manga stuff, that I totally invented first, and it's some sort of romance for girls." He paused for a moment. "Between two guys, right?"

"Correct. Err mostly," she went back to her purse to look for something. "It's between two guys, yes, but yaoi is technically the more graphic stuff. So the real term I'll be telling you about is Boy's Love since I don't want to scar your 'innocent mind' too much."

"So really, you don't want to take any heat from any of East Asia, right?" Korea asked. "I'm not that young, really. And they don't care."

"So you want to see one of your brethren 'going at it'? Possibly with bondage and—"

"No!"

"Then quiet you. Besides, I'm not worried about all of Asia and the Pacific finding out. I'm more worried by the fact that you might go past chest grabbing and I'm trying to protect the world from that disaster."

"…You are one harsh lady."

"When you've lived as long as I have surrounded by European guy countries, you'll understand my harshness." Hungary paused in her purse sorting. "It can't be this hard to find one damn paper. Oh here we go, and a pen too." She started scrawling on the paper. "This will let you in my country to be my cameraman as 'punishment', it gives you the time I want to see you, yadda yadda."

"We're not starting now?" Korea asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"No, today is the meeting. Which isn't much of an excuse but hey, what can you do? The next couple of days I'm busy with something else so we'll start next week," Hungary hands it to Korea. "My regular number is on there as well."

Korea glanced at the paper. Then up at Hungary. Then back again. Then his face splits into a grin. "Okay then! I should get going, lots of breasts to claim!" he walked—no sauntered off to find his next victim. Who will probably be China.

Hungary shook her head. "He probably doesn't even realize I gave him the number on purpose." Then she glanced at Austria briefly. "Why do I have a weird taste in guys?"

* * *

A/N: NO ONE EXPECTED THAT DID THEY? *shot* Sorry this took so long to send!

[1] Only thing liked- that is more like the only thing she liked. Hungary was part of the Eastern Bloc, according to my very limited knowledge of the Cold War is concerned. I did look it up to make sure. She and Gilbert, who is many times casted as East Germany as well, probably have some memories of the Soviet Union (Russia at the time) they wish they didn't have. So Hungary and Prussia actually agree on not being a huge fan of him. I don't know Russia's political relationships very well now, so for all I know they could be BFFs. Weird though eh?

[2] Hammerspace: "the term used to describe the seemingly invisible place from which fictional characters, such as cartoon characters, pull out very large objects, such as mallets." Well, wikipedia explained it in fewer words than I would have so there you go.

[3] This is reference to North Korea. Im Yong Soo is technically Southy. The way I put "other half" is because you as the reader can think how you want to. North Korea could be his brother, other personality, mutation (yeah I don't know), or anything else you can think of. Use your "imagination" and all your dreams will come true. Like Spongebob teaches you. Yes.

[4] There was a webcomic strip about this. I'm having trouble finding it… uh… http:// community. livejournal. that's one place but there's another where it shows Italy and Austria in schoolboy uniform shojo-ness and Hungary taking a pan from the kitchen. Oh, and the crack about things in America being made in China—don't take it to heart, ok?


	26. entry 25 Russia x England

**Note from Catskid100- Just.... I really like this one~ It's creepy and awesome and, ah... just review nicely~**

**

* * *

**

** Title:**** Metus  
**

**Pairing:**** Russia x England (if you squint, I guess)**

**Rating:**** T (violent themes, Arthur being Arthur)  
**

**Genre:**** Drama/Tragedy (not devastatingly sad or anything, but you'll see)**

**A/N:**** This is actually historical so I guess you could say it's a canon 'pairing'. The bulk of this revolves around the Triple Entente - an Alliance between France, England and Russia to counter the Triple Alliance of Germany, Italy and Austria-Hungary. The last part is post-WWII/Cold War. AND! There's no angsty Russia (I love angsty Russia so this was hard for me XD) but evil!controlling!dominating!Russia is just as fun :D And there's no French.  
**

**Metus - Latin for 'Fear'. Yeah. Self-explanatory.  
**

**...  
**

* * *

**Metus  
**

Arthur woke abruptly when his head collided rather roughly with the cold glass window on the train. The locomotive was rocking and shuddering along the tracks, making him feel queasy. Momentarily he wondered what he was doing on the train before remembering he was meeting with Ivan Braginsky. The thought of being near that man was enough to send an unpleasant chill down this spine.

"It's nice to see you're awake, Arthur; you were staring to snore," an annoyingly familiar voice cooed from beside him. He glanced at Francis, who unfortunately had to be present at the meeting, from the corner of his eye and decided not to grace his jibe with a comment.

"It's bloody uncomfortable, this train. Couldn't you have at least acquired a better cabin for us to travel in?"

The Frenchman chuckled and picked up the book from the seat space beside him. The title of the book was in French and in ridiculous cursive type so Arthur couldn't read it. Not that he cared (it was probably a lewd gothic romance or something, anyway); he was just bored and wanted to take his mind off the upcoming conference. "There is no better cabin - each and every one is built the same."

Arthur huffed and decided that watching the passing scenery was much more interesting than trying to have a conversation with the git beside him.

In all honesty, he had no idea why he was agreeing to do this. The three of them had come together before in the past and they'd all had previous alliances between themselves, so he supposed it wasn't such a bad thing this time around. But there was still something niggling at him, telling him something was wrong about the whole situation. But on the other hand, it would be useful to have him on their side due to Francis' neighbours being a handful of useless troublemaking prats. Gilbert Weillschmidt had to be the worst, and was undoubtedly the instigator of the whole ordeal, building Ludwig into another dangerous version of himself.

Arthur had had the misfortune of meeting Ivan before. It was only briefly, but it only took a second to realise that the Russian was bad news. Many had said that he had an aura that stretched beyond his person - it was dark and unforgiving and anybody would have to be crazy to want to be in his presence for longer than was necessary. Arthur felt no aura, but the moment he met his eyes his insides seemed to curl into a tight ball of fear. The violet orbs captured him and made him feel as though he was the smallest, most insignificant thing on the planet. They were too intense and Arthur found he was unable to look at him directly after that initial contact. It was said that the eyes were the windows to the soul, but Arthur saw no soul behind Ivan Braginski's eyes. Just one dark, empty hole where all the light had long burned out.

"You need to relax," Francis murmured softly, placing a hand on his knee. Arthur looked down, disgusted, to see his hands were clenched together tightly, his knuckles sickeningly pale. "You don't want dearest Ivan to think you're scared, do you?"

"Sod off," Arthur hissed, untangling his fingers so he could push Francis' hand away. "I'm not scared of him."

"He really isn't so bad," Francis said whilst keeping his eyes on his book. "A little overbearing but nothing to be scared of, I can assure you."

"You're only saying that because you've slept with him, I'm sure of it," Arthur grumbled, feeling himself pale at the very thought.

"You always think the worst of me." Francis sighed in mock hurt. He closed the book and stared at the empty seat on the opposite side of the cabin, a thoughtful look on his face. "I think it would be best if you had him on your side."

"Why?" Arthur asked hesitantly - he honestly didn't care, but part of him was curious.

He kept thinking back to that first time and he wanted to throttle himself for being so weak. He was the very essence of the United Kingdom, one of the greatest nations in the world, and he could crush whoever got in his way if he wanted to. If he was going to enter into this alliance, he wanted all parties involved to know just how powerful he was and he would not be walked all over due to mediocre intimidation.

"Because his country has exactly what we need: the space, the resources and the people. What better reason do you need?"

Arthur was about to argue that he needed to know he was going to be safe, but thought better of it. There was no use in letting the wine-faced git know that just thinking about Ivan made his world grow a little darker; he refused to be frightened anymore.

The train finally arrived at their destination. Arthur had expected Ivan to be there waiting, but the platform was practically deserted. Arthur knew himself that he would want to confirm all parties involved could be trusted by making sure they arrived on time (or even at all).

Even on their way to the hall, he was nowhere to be seen. It was only when they reached the room that Arthur saw Ivan. There was no source of light to be seen; the curtains had been drawn and the lamps and candles were not lit - Ivan was sitting there in the corner in the dark. Arthur shivered and was begrudgingly thankful that Francis was there with him, standing in front of him like a shield, just in case Ivan snapped and decided to brutally murder them.

"It is a pleasure to see you both again," the Russian said with that eerie smile on his face. He got up from his seat and greeted them with a rough handshake.

Arthur put his hand behind his back once Ivan let it go so he could hide the fact the appendage was shaking violently. Get a bloody grip; he chastised himself, taking his place at the table. He busied himself reading over the documents, only the words before him made no sense; he couldn't bring himself to understand what they meant. He felt too uneasy.

He looked up briefly to see Ivan watching him, still smiling. In just that split second he was able to see the emptiness, the absence of his spirit and soul, and he became lost like he had the first time.

"Is something wrong, Arthur? Are you unwell?" Francis' hand reached out to rest against his forehead, but whether or not it was a comforting gesture went unnoticed by Arthur. He swatted his hand away and flicked through the pages until he found where he was supposed to sign.

"Don't touch me - I'm fine. Just sign this thing and be done with it." He scrawled his signature across the line as quickly as he could. He could still feel the weight of Ivan's eyes on him and he just wanted to tear them out.

Or run away and never return.

"Alright," Francis sighed, sending an apologetic look in Ivan's direction, making Arthur want to hit him.

Arthur believed that once the three signatures were in their rightful places that it would all be over and done with. All of them would go their separate ways and he wouldn't have to face Ivan again. All would be fine, proper and perfect again in the Brit's little world.

But no.

Francis got up and left before Arthur had organised himself, leaving him by himself with Ivan. Being the gentleman that he was, Arthur got up and straightened his suit, all the while telling the Russian it was a good arrangement and thanked him for his cooperation. He even managed a small smile (which he supposed may have been a grimace seeing as he didn't feel one ounce of happiness or contentment within him). Ivan simply returned Arthur's words with his own small-talk comments, still smiling, face still shadowed by a darkness that lingered beneath his skin.

"Goodbye, Ivan. Take care now." Arthur couldn't help the waver in his voice or the scared anticipation in his step as he made to exit the room, still trying to maintain his composure. But his efforts were crushed when a large hand came to rest upon the door above his head, closing it forcefully. Arthur cursed under his breath, too shocked to bother trying to keep it inside his head. He didn't dare turn around in case one slight movement set off Ivan's trigger. His feet wouldn't move anyway.

"Are you scared of me, Arthur?"

Oh dear fucking lord. Arthur closed his eyes and shuddered, feeling Ivan's front dangerously close to his back. But felt so cold. It was as though he was emitting iced vapours that tickled and pricked his skin instead of body heat. He was living death...

"I have to go," Arthur ground out, his shaking hand gripping the door handle so tightly he feared it would break.

Ivan simply chuckled and Arthur nearly screamed out for help. It was one of those noises that was veiled with childish innocence but had every intention of being cruel. So very, very like Ivan.

"You shouldn't be frightened of me. I am your ally - I'm here to protect you, yes?"

"I'm not frightened. Now if you don't mind."

Within the space of a heartbeat, Ivan was pressed against him fully and Arthur could feel the tickle of his breath against his ear. There was no warmth to be felt there either. He said something in Russian, slowly and softly, as though he was speaking to a cherished pet or child before speaking to him again in English.

"I don't mind."

As soon as he removed his hand from the door and stepped back, Arthur escaped, all the while feeling that empty violet stare burning into his back.

* * *

_To come face to face with one's fears is one thing, but to do so and understand them and still be scared is something else.  
_

_On Ivan's cheek there was a streak of blood.  
_

_Latvia__. _Raivis_.  
_

_On Ivan's collar there was a smear of blood._

_Estonia__. _Eduard_._

_On Ivan's sleeve and across his chest was a splattering of blood._

_Lithuania__. _Toris_._

_On Ivan's faucet, on his boots and his scarf, more blood still._

_Poland__. _Feliks_._

_On Ivan's face, there was a smile._

_A smile for Prussia. _Gilbert_._

_There was malice, there was no mercy. Only cold, sick triumph._

_Arthur had called him his ally. Arthur had watched as he invaded Poland, as his soldiers killed and raped the bourgeoisie in their bitter envy, trying to destroy what they couldn't have. The Ukrainians, the Byelorussians; they all fell.  
_

_Arthur had watched and said nothing._

_And why?_

_Because he was his ally. He was on the good side, the side of justice. Of truth. Of peace. Of freedom. Anything was better than Fascism, than the Nazis._

_Even the Red Army. Communism. Stalin the mad man._

_Arthur knew exactly why he was frightened._


	27. PREVIEW Poland x Vietnam

**Catskid100- And this is a little snippit from my fanfic im working on for my beautiful challenge~ enjoy! **

* * *

And that was when he saw her. Her waist-long, silky black hair pulled back into a pony tail, her hazel eyes shined and the light bounced off of her pale, porcelane-like skin. She was... SHE WAS...

"Like, totally the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Lithuania turned to his friend beside him. "Huh? What are you talking about Pol-" He followed Polands gaze over to the girl. "Oh." Lithuania double checked to make sure that the person he was looking at was who Poland was talking about.

"You mean her?"

"Yeah..."

"..._Her?"_

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Well, _duh, _Liet. Who else would I be looking at?" Lithuania thought for a moment.

"Well...Belarus is over there~"

"But, ew Liet. She's like, so EW."

"That's not very nice Poland." Lithuania was shrugged off my his friend and then started to play with his blonde locks. "Do you think I should like... got over and talk to her?" He glance over again and saw her laughing with another girl who was not as pretty in Poland's opinion. "I mean, I've never really noticed her until now so I'd be like, weird to just start talking to her now..." a small tint of pink came across his cheeks for a moment.

Lithuania sighed and gave his friend a small smile. Poland was acting so shy- it was so out of character, yet so adorable. He put his hand on Poland's shoulder. "Well, Poland, just go up and say hi. I mean, you never know, she may be wanting to talk to you too, and just doesn't know how to approch you." Poland gave him a worried kind of look and then inhaled deeply.

"Like, OKAY! I'm totally going to do this! I'm going to go talk to her!" He stood up from his chair with a clenched fist in front of him. Lithuania laughed. "That's the spirit! Go and get her!"

"...Uh...Liet?"

"Yes?"

Poland turned around and looked at Lithuania. "What's her name?" A huge thud could be heard around the room as Lithuania's forhead promptly hit the table. No one payed him any mind though, and as he lifted his head, he rubbed at the place he had hit, knowing for sure that it was going to bruise later. Poland stared at his expectantly and then Lithuania finally cleared his throat.

"Vietnam."

* * *

**And there we have it! I totally crack!ship Poland and Vietnam! I made it up and yeah... I turned my friend onto it too~ XD I just wanted an excuse to update and I wanted to show u guys what I can do! Wait for the full version!**


	28. entry 26 Sealand x Liechtenstein

**Note from Catskid100- AW! ;W; SO SO SO KYOOT! review kindly please~**

"Aww! What a pretty flower!" Liechtenstien said, holding the beautiful pink rose that the boy gave her. Sealand blushed, but remained calm. He, inside, wanted to just kiss her and get it over with; but fate had other plans.

"T- thanks! I picked it... cause I knew pink was your favorite color." Peter said, stuttering a bit. She smiled at him, a pink tinge on her rosey cheeks. She smiled brightly as the wind started blowing, her short hair flowing in the cool, spring air.

"Liechtenstien! Its time to go home!" Switzerland called from across the field. Secretly, he hated his little sister falling in love to easily with someone she barely even knew, but, as he understood, love is love.

"Coming! Sorry Sealand, I have to leave! Big brother is calling me!" Liechtenstien said, turning to follow her brother.

"Bye!" Sealand called out. Liechtenstien waved to him as she ran, her long pink dress flowing behind her.

Once she was gone...

"Ugh! I'm such an absolute failure!" Sealand hanged his head in shame, for not being able to tell Lilli how he felt.

Lilli... Lilly! thats it! He'd get her a Lilly! A pink one would do!

But how would this make her reconise him?

He sighed in defeat. There was no way a girl as pretty as her would notice him.

"What's wrong, Sealand? You haven't touched your food." Finland said, sitting across from Sealand. Peter sighed as he twirled his fork on the plate, his eyes staring off into space.

"M'wife, maybe 'ou shouldn't w'rry 'bout Seal'nd. I saw h'm talkin' to a girl earlier." Sweden said, looking at the finnish friend of his.

"I'm not your wi- girl? Sealand, do you have a crush on someone?" Finland asked, excitedly.

"What's 'er name?" Sweden asked.

"Nobody. I don't have a crush on anyone." Sealand said, now fiddling with his fork.

"You can tell us!" Finland asked, even more excited than before. Sealand sighed in defeat; knowing that when Finland wanted to know something, he would find out one way or the other.

"Her name is Liechtenstien. Lilli." Sealand said. Finland was practically jumping out of his seat and bouncing off the walls. Liechtenstien was a rather pretty girl and was very smart, kind and gentle. She was also not too shy around people her brother knew, and shy around people both her and Switzerland did not know.

"So, did you tell her you liked her?" Finland asked.

"Calm down, m'wife. Sealand pr'b'bly hasn't told 'er he likes 'er." Sweden said. Finland apologised for his excitement and they went back to eating.

After dinner, they all got ready for bed, but Sealand got out a photo of Lilli that Vash gave him. Vash was the only one besides Finland and Sweden that knew of Sealand's crush, and said the photo should get him through till he saw her again; knowing what its like to have a crush. Vash had once liked Hungary, but she got married, leaving him heartbroken.

Sealand hoped he would not end up like Vash; a gun-weilding, some-what threatening, crazy person... Or; that's what he thought.

He knew he most certainly would not end up like Vash! Why was he thinking he would!

"Ugh... I have a head ache." He said to himself. He had completely forgotten the time.

"12:30 AM! Oh, no! I need to get to sleep!" He said, crawling into his bed. He snuggled under the white covers and lay himself to sleep.

"Oh, my! How pretty!" Liechtenstien said. She was refferring to the pink Lilly that Sealand held out to her.

"Thanks."

"You know, I've really liked you for a long time." Sealand said, blushing.

"Really?" Liechtenstien said.

"Yeah,"

"I like you too!" Lilli said, smiling brightly. Somehow, Sealand had the feeling in his stomach that she didn't quite know what he was talking about.

"D- do you know what I mean?" Sealand said.

"Yes! You like me as a friend, right?" Lilli said.

"More than a friend,"

"Huh?"

"I- I love you, Liechtenstien!" Peter said, making Liechtenstien's eyes widen. She then calmed down, and smiled. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush more.

"I love you too, Peter." She said, cutely. He blushed, and she did too.

"So how did it go?" Finland asked, practically bouncing again.

"It went great! Me and her both felt the same way!" Sealand said, happily. Finland squeeled like his inner-fangirl. Sweden rolled his eyes, but was very happy for Sealand. He then thought that Vash may be angry, but who cares? Sweden silently laughed at the thought of an enraged Switzerland, looking like a cartoon drawing.

That night, Sealand dreamt peacefully, knowing his new girlfriend liked him the same way too.

(A/N:W00! First Hetalia Romance fic! I hope it was enjoyable, cause I had a lot of fun writing it! I also hope I kept them in character enough, cause sometimes I suck at that.

Well, anyways, Review!)


	29. entry 27 China x China 8D

**Note from Catskid100- Oh... MY... GAWD! XD XD XD XD Amazingly brilliant! Must must MUST read! I'm handing out free mindsoap because you'll need it at the end!**

**review kindly!**

* * *

Title: Love thy self…

Rating: …T…oh and narcissism

Couple: China X China XD hints of onesided Korea X China

Authors notes: Read at your own risk. If you need mind soap afterward, which you probably will, I apologize for this abomination.

Author: MrSoraMajiggers

China sighed to himself as he walked the lonely streets of Hong Kong. As much as he enjoyed the few moments of silence he received when he wasn't being invaded by his siblings, he longed for some sort of companionship. He plopped down on a bench and watched young happy couples trot by, whispering sweet nothings to each other and basking in the warmth of their love. He couldn't help but smile at their antics and whispered silently to himself wishing them all the luck in the world.

China wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there in the park. He sat, brown eyes focused on nothing, staring into space. After a long moment he decided that he was jealous. He was jealous of his own citizens, and the other nations for that matter. True, the couples were ever changing and sporadic…but at least they were living. What he was doing at this point in time, the lowliness he felt, it wasn't living. He lived his days alone and the people who were actually after him were after him for the wrong reasons. For once he didn't want to be loved solely for his food, products, money, or his non-existent boobs. He wanted to love and be loved back for who he was. He sighed and rose to his feet, wincing as his age was felt in his back. He groaned and made his way back to the city district.

He walked somberly staring at the ground when he passed a lit store window. A glisten caught his eyes and he turned to see what it was. His eyes widened and he gasped as he met face to face with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

'_Those eyes, that hair and delicate complexion…I must have her!' _

China thought to himself as he straightened his clothes and checked his breath.

'_Could this really be who I was waiting for? My destined one? The one to finally make me whole?'_

He straightened, his thoughts still ringing throughout his mind, and he made his way inside the same shop. He did his best to control his nervousness as he made his way to the beauty. As he got her attention, looking into her shining face, he felt whole for once in his life.

_A few weeks later….._

"Now I know why you're all questioning this unexplained meeting that I told you absolutely nothing about." America stated adjusting his glasses and looking at the other nations.

"Just get on with it git! I have more embroidering to do." England glared at the other at the head of the table and crossed his arms.

"What the fu-, oh you have got to be kidding me Iggy. You actually do that crap!" America stared horrified at his former caretaker.

Before he shouted anymore profanities Japan calmly made his way to the front and tugged on America's jacket. "Ah, America-kun. Please try to stay on topic."

Japan gave America a serious look as the blond blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha Ha, sorry about that Japan!" He grinned and looked back at the group. "We're all here to discuss the fact that China's been acting real strange lately! And me and Ja-"

"Japan and I America-kun." Japan interjected, smiling slightly at the others pout.

"Er yeah well…does anyone know what's up with him?" America finished glaring half heartedly at the other.

The other nations were silent as they pondered the others question. True, they had noticed that the other had been more spacey, but most didn't really see it as a problem. Russia was of course the first to speak up.

"Um, I didn't know it was a crime for China to be happy da?" He smiled brightly, while the others backed away from him slowly.

There were mumbles of agreement from the other nations. These would have continued had not a certain Asian nation burst into tears.

"Whaaaaaaa you don't understand! My precious aniki's going around with some floozy! His breasts obviously belong to me!" South Korea cried through his tears and leaned on his stoic brother Hong Kong.

The nations, especially the allies, gaped in surprise at what the other had said.

"You can't be serious. The guys has as much personality as a brick wall. By now I just assumed he was asexual!" Poland ignored Lithuania's pleas for silence and flipped his hair arrogantly.

Patting his brother awkwardly Hong Kong gave the others a sideways glance.

"That's what I thought when Japan first brought it to my attention. Personally, we thought he was only interested in Shinatty-chan but our sources say otherwise." He gave Japan a glance and the other merely coughed politely in his hand.

England's eyes narrowed as he watched the reserved Japanese man. There was no doubt in his mind that Korea had given Japan the incentive to sneak into China's house or something like that. His green-eyed gaze snapped over the Frenchman who had begun to ramble.

"Ah, I must meet this new friend of China's. I want to know how he was able to enter his pants when I failed to do so." He sniffed unhappily fingering his red rose's petals.

Rolling his eyes the English man gave France a glare and looked back at the group of Asian nations. "Alright, if what you say is true…why is it of any concern of ours?" He groaned realizing what he had just said, as the American slammed his hands on the table.

"Cause I'm the hero!" America jabbed his thumb at his chest and grinned completely ignoring the groans of the other nations.

Before America could say anything else to further embarrass himself Canada decided to speak up. "If you're worried why don't you just ask China?" He rolled his eyes as everyone jumped at the sound of his voice.

America stood in shock and then beamed brightly. "Canada you are so right!" Before Canada could go skip through a field of flowers because someone remembered his name, America spoke once more.

"W-wait you know who I-"

"We have to spy on China during one of his dates and then we'll see the mystery babe!" He turned to the others once again ignoring his brother.

The other nations having absolutely no interest had already left leaving only the former allies, axis and Asian nations. The other nations having nothing better to do, and more interested then they'd let off, followed the ecstatic blond as he rushed out of the room.

The Canadian sighed, "Well, it looks like pancakes for one eh Kumajiroro?" He blinked when he didn't hear the usual '_who_' and looked around for his bear which wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Kuma….Kuma where did you go eh?" He decided he shouldn't be surprised at being abandoned by his friend and followed the others reluctantly. '_It beats watching hockey reruns_.'

After tapping into China's phone lines, and several other illegal acts, they finally figured out where the Asian was going on his next date. They were currently hiding trying to find their way into a high class restaurant.

The stuffy matradee looked the rag tag group up and down and glanced down at his list. "I don't believe a Mr. Hero is on here. Did you even make a reservation?"

"Eh? Are you sure? Because, the hero should be able to go into any fancy restaurant!" The American grabbed the list and scanned the pages.

He scoffed and threw the booklet behind him. "Pfft, well this is crap…." America squinted at the man's name tag, "John…well that's kind of a lame name. I thought it would be cooler."

England groaned and shoved his former charge out of the way and smiled apologetically at the matradee. He gave the American a glare and the other snorted. England turned then to the Russian, who nodded and dragged America off toward the booklet.

"My apologizes sir, but we would like to enter this fine establishment. Our colleague is in there and we have important matters to attend too."

England smiled brightly as America held out the booklet. The American winced as Russia held a firm grasp on his ear. England grabbed the booklet, that America reluctantly handed back to him, and handed it to its owner.

"What do you say little America?" Russia asked happily and with another yank and a squeak from the younger nation, America managed a sorry before his ear was released.

The matradee smiled politely back at the Englishman and shook his head. "Regrettably I cannot let you in. You must have a reservation, but I can contact Mr. Yao and inform him you are here."

The others began to panic as the suit clad man motioned to one of the waiters.

"Er, that won't be necessary sir! You see we'-"England's rant was cut off by the sweet sound of metal meeting bone.

Russia dragged the now unconscious man under an un-occupied table and smiled back at his comrades.

"I believe we were here to check up on our dear friend Yao?" He turned on his heels and entered the restaurant. After a few seconds of shock the others scrambled in after him and toward China's table.

China stared lovingly at his soul mate. He sighed in contentment as the other beamed right back sharing his enthusiasm. She said very few words, but her actions spoke volumes about how she felt. China beamed up at the waitress who rolled over champagne on ice and returned his gaze to his love.

"It's only been a few weeks aru…but its felt like I've known you forever…I brought you here to ask…would you like to become something more aru?" He dropped the napkin he had been twisting in his hands and looked over at the other.

The other nations were watching the encounter from behind a dining cart. Like some poorly written novel, the face of China's date was behind the bucket of ice and champagne.

"I can't see anything from here Germany. And why is it so wrong for China to love?" Italy looked up at Germany who merely shrugged not sure what to say about the situation.

"It's not wrong to love Italy…but it's wrong to do it in a suspicious manner." America stated receiving a knowing look from Italy and went back to spying.

England's eyes narrowed as he looked behind him. "Has anyone seen France or the other Asian nations?"

Japan motioned to his cell phone, "Their watching China's house, and France…." He pointed toward France who was currently flirting with one of the waitresses.

"I bloody fucking knew it!" England angrily walked toward the Frenchman.

America rolled his eyes and turned back to the scene straining to hear the conversation. "I can't hear a damn thing I think we need to get closer." As he and the others attempted to push the cart forward, a sudden shout of joy caused them to freeze.

"Y-you will! I mean, you'll be my lover aru!" He had jumped up in his seat and had spilled most of his champagne onto the table cloth. He blushed, embarrassed of his behavior, and sat back down beaming.

"T-this means…this means more to me then you know aru…..come let's go the movies." China fumbled with their things, trying to get packed in a hurry.

The group not too far away tensed in anticipation. America turned to his remaining comrades, eyes bright. "We're finally gonna get to see who it is!" They smiled back and all turned toward the couple when there was a crash of silverware behind them.

"Stop flirting with her! We're on a bloody mission!"

"Who died and made you the official cock blocker England!"

They jumped in surprise and turned to find England and France strangling each other, and the waitress standing above them in horror.

"Cut it out you two! Don't make me go over there!" Germany growled angrily and went to separate the two. America turned back to the couples table and groaned.

"Are you serious? They're gone!" He leapt to his feet and rushed toward the front of the restaurant in time to see China speed off down the street.

Japan shook his head sadly. "I'll get the car ready." As he trotted off, America turned to the group causing trouble.

"Get your asses in the car! They're on the move!"

Germany finally separated the two and dragged them off to the car with the others in tow. They slipped into the car and sped off toward the closest movie theater. France and England sat silently on opposite sides of the cars as most of the other nations glared at them.

China shifted in his seat next to his love. They hadn't gotten much because they had just had dinner and they were now enjoying the movie. He searched through the dark to touch the other and as he felt contact he blushed and smiled softly. He gently kissed the other and turned back to the screen, wondering if anyone had seen. It would be quite scandalous, him being caught kissing this unknown beauty. He smiled in glee and tightened his grip, paying full attention to the film.

Japan sighed in relief as he parked in a concealed spot. "It seems China did indeed enter this movie theatre."

Russia, who was seated as the living wall between France and England, giggled looking at each of them once. "It would seem that you almost fucked up the mission? You're very lucky you didn't da? Because otherwise I would have had t-"

"As much as I agree with you for once in my life, I think we should get in there and find China." America shouted over his shoulder as he practically leapt out of the car and trotted over to the building. This was way more fun then he thought it would be, but more than anything he just wanted to find out who this person was.

After knocking out a couple of teenagers, curtsey of Russia, they finally found the right room. Surprisingly it was the one movie America wanted to see.

"Who would have thought he wanted to see Karate kid…China doesn't know a lot about dates does he Japan?" Italy asked innocently as they hid a few rows away from the couple.

"I'm afraid not my friend." Japan shook his head sadly and watched the couple.

Not too far away the silhouette of China and his date could be seen against the bright screen. There was no possible way to see her face unless they were right next to them. America paused and dropped the snacks he had bought and gave the others a nod. "I'm going in you guys!" He crept out of his seat and rolled commando style down the aisle. The others all at once, besides Italy and Russia, jumped in an attempt to stop him and fell into a pile.

"No you fool you'll doom us all!" England hissed from his spot under France and on top of Germany.

America stopped halfway toward the oblivious couple and looked back at the pile of nations. "Eh, what was that Iggy?" he whispered loudly, cupping his ear. Everyone around him shushed him angrily and France and England managed to pull in back before China glanced their way in wonder.

"You idiot you almost jeopardized the mission!" Germany hissed and shoved him back into the seats. He got a light tap on his shoulder and turned to find the enraged look of the teenagers they had just knocked out.

"Excuse me I'm going to have to ask you five to leave." They grabbed a hold of the four and dragged them toward the exit, leaving Russia and Italy to enjoy the rest of the movie.

"Well this majorly sucks, I actually wanted to see that movie. Now the stupid commie bastard and Italy got to see it."America grumbled from his seat outside of the theater.

"Quiet, at least we didn't get arrested…and when is it going to end it's been over an hour." England glanced at his watch and back at the opening doors.

Italy and Russia happily exited the building happily finishing the food America had discarded and trotted toward the group. The others scrambled over to them, anxious for any information.

"Well how did it go?" Japan despite himself was very eager to find out more information.

"What? Oh the movie was quite delightful wasn't it Russia?" Italy beamed up at the Russian who nodded in response.

"Da, which was surprising because of America's reputation for poorly made films."

Before America could even attack Russia for the comment, Germany restrained him and France shook his head.

"No, we mean where did China go now?"

Putting a finger to his chin, Russia's face brightened and said, "Oh, he went out the back entrance and said he was going home. Unfortunately we didn't see his lover because of all the people exiting the theater and Italy had to use the rest room." Italy nodded embarrassed and the others stared at him blankly.

Still beaming Russia made his way back to the car looking over his shoulder at the others. "We better get there quickly da? We do want to catch him in the act don't we?"

There was a pause and the then a mad dash to the car. More than anything they wanted to find out who this person was and why the Chinese man was so enamored by them.

Japan shut the door and called his siblings excitedly. "Hong Kong? Yes, China-san is finally returning home. Assume your positions."

Italy looked at the others a little concerned. "I wonder…should we be doing this? Is it so wrong that China has found love?"

England shook his head and Germany touched the other lightly on his shoulder. He struggled to find the right words to say to the naïve Italian. "It's not that easy Italy. If China is having an affair with a human…well things are a little risky and he doesn't know that it usually ends in heart break…this is for the best." He sighed reluctantly at the small nod he received from Italy.

Italy looked down at his hands on his lap repeating the last part in a whisper, trying to convince himself of the statement. "For the best...to help China…."

Taiwan squinted trying her best to see inside the scarcely lit room her brother was occupying at the moment. "Ugh, I can't see anything. Big brother China should really invest in a lamp."

Korea was currently tied to a tree and gagged, preventing him from storming the premises. And Hong Kong growled impatiently. "Where the hell are they? They said they'd be here."

His anger was cut short as the others leapt out of the bushes out of breathe. America smiled tiredly and gave the others a thumbs up. "Germany broke the lock on the front door and all systems are go!"

Hong Kong and Taiwan nodded and dragged their brother toward the front. All the nations rushed into China's house and toward his bed room.

China held her close, blushing and basking in the others warm smile. He had never felt this happy, and now…now they were finally getting intimate. He pulled away looking deep into the dark eyes of his lover. Tracing around the familiar yet foreign eyes, nose and mouth he leaned in and captured those tempting lips. He groaned, his face feeling hot as he grasped and clung to the other in total and utter ecstasy.

'_This love…my heart…I feel so hot…this must be what I've been missing…love…'_

"Ready? Three…two…one….go!" The others rammed the door at once falling into the room and revealing the couple.

"Ah ha! Now we've found you! And there's no hiding that you're going out with a hu- eh!" America stopped dead in his tracks staring in shock and horror. Japan who had actually turned on the light gasped in surprise and Taiwan gave a cry. The others stood in shock as Hong Kong did his best to cover Taiwan's eyes.

There on the bed, flustered and half dressed, sat China alone holding a mirror. Fog and moisture on the mirror pretty much told everyone what they needed to know. There was a silence in the room as China, blushing furiously, attempted to cover himself.

"Get out of here aru! Can't you see we're busy!" He tried his best to shield his love from the others. They had no right to intrude on them like this.

"China-san you're…you're…" Japan struggled for the correct words, but the Korean beat him too it.

"You're making out with a mirror aniki! Instead of choosing me you chose a mirror!" Korea sobbed into his hands and fled the room.

China flushed angrily and practically hissed. "Don't you dare speak ill of my love aru! How dare you interrupt us. You have no right aru!" His fingers clenched and he glared angrily at the others.

"China….if you love your own reflection….my God…your worse them my bruder!" Germany wanted very much to tear at his hair, but opted for twitching.

"This is…fucked up…."

"There must be some law against this right? This can't be bloody legal!"

"I can't believe China was seduced by China!"

America, England and France spoke all at once, in too much shock to care about etiquette. China had had enough, and he threw anything he could get his hands on at the group.

"Get out of here aru! Get out, Get out, Get out!" He leapt out of his bed and chased them out with his wok.

Not knowing what else to do in this kind of situation, the others fled the house and China returned to the room. He was out of breath but oddly satisfied with what he had done. He had defended true love, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Congratulations on your union with yourself China! Maybe you both can become one with mother Russia!" Russia who was peaking in from the hallway dodged the wok that was thrown at him and walked down the hall chuckling to himself.

China scowled and crawled back onto the bed cradling the other in his arms. Yes, his was a love that no one could possibly comprehend. But he was sure, that it was the purest form of love. And that there wasn't a thing wrong with him or his new lover. He smiled gently at his reflection who returned the gesture graciously.

"We're finally alone aru. And now they won't bother us ever again." He laid his love on the bed beneath him and began to ravage those irresistible lips.

Not too far away Canada sat hidden behind curtain, not that he really needed it, and frozen in horror. He was cursing himself for not running away with the others, and now he had to witness…well whatever the hell this was.

'_Okay, maybe I should just have stuck to the hockey reruns.'_ He thought as the proceeded to cover his ears and shut out the world.

_Ah ha ha…please don't hurt me. O ^ O I saw this couple and it reminded me of a flap jack episode. (If you know which one you're talking about your awesome XD) And now that you probably want to throw up! I thank you for even attempting to read my garbage. XD _

_Oh and no drugs and or liquor were involved in the writing of this abomination. It was China X China…and I wonder what you all expected…especially from someone like me! (through probably none of you know me. XD) Sorry if it's not what you expected. Yay for China being lonely, desperate and delusional! –is shot and hit with wok- I still love the guy to death though. 3_


	30. entry 28 Hungary x Ukraine

**Note From Catskid100- C8 read. Please~~~~~~~ (lol, thats a face BTW)**

**BTW, I came back from animeNext this weekend! The hetalia meet-up was AMAZING. Apparently Prussia loves me. Lol, I got saved by a prussia because i was stuck in a tree (FAIL) and I was kissed on teh hand by a prussia and hugged by a prussia! Lol, it was awesome! I never though I'd be so popular as belarus! My pics are here if you want to see~**

**(with spaces) http:/ s261 . photobucket . com / home / moonmangaotaku_luV**

* * *

CPC  
Title: November 10th  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Pairing: HungaryXUkraine  
Author:

Hungary knew she was a lesbian. She knew from the first time she had sex with Prussia when he realized she was a girl and she didn't really feel anything. She knew from the 51 years she had been married to Rodrich when she didn't even have sex once not even on their wedding night in 1867 when he'd tried to force her. She flat out refused and they had come to an understanding. The marriage was strictly political. Nothing more. She had certainly grown fond of him, but she never loved him.  
Living in a world with mostly male countries that frowned on lesbian relationships, she had mostly kept her feelings repressed. This led to her being venomously anti-male at times and generally unhappy, but she had hid behind her mask of sweet smiles and gone on living. She still did.  
The one night she hadn't hid her true feelings was both the best and the worst day in her entire life. November 10, 1956. The day her troops, the ones who wanted a free Hungry, who she herself had backed, had surrendered to the Soviet Troops.  
The Soviet Military commander had demanded to talk to her, claiming that the Ukraine herself was here with the troops and wanted to speak with her. She had grudgingly allowed the other nation to come in and even made her tea. The silver haired Ukrainian had smiled when she suggested it.  
She could have sworn the temperature in the room went up a few degrees with that smile, the smile that extended all the way to her eyes, which were blue and danced warmly, with none of the ice that found its way into her brothers gaze no matter how much he smiled. She'd managed to ignore the smile by not looking at her guest the whole time she was making tea.  
By the time she had come back to the table carrying a tray with the teapot and tea cups on it, the Ukrainian woman was frowning, mistaking her blunt determination not to let her heart melt as anger. She felt a pang of guilt at this, but didn't let it show on her face. This woman was her enemy, after all.  
She spoke coldly, "Why did you come?" It wasn't like she hadn't been ignoring attractive women for centuries, although she didn't think any of them had possessed breasts this big. The woman sitting at her table was still the woman who had killed over 2000 of her people and forced her beloved Imre out of power. He was her boss, her leader; he was trying to help her people and they swept him aside carelessly, leaving him cowering in an embassy while they drove tanks through her capital.  
The other woman looked at her, "Brother said your people were rebelling, that they had to be stopped. So I came…"  
"I know that. I mean why did you come?" She didn't want to hear all the bull about how this was for her own good. Ivan already told her that enough. She wanted to know why he had sent an actual nation to put down a simple revolt (and though she wouldn't admit it to herself, why a nation with such a sweet and gentle smile).  
"I d-don't underst-stand," the Ukrainian woman said, stuttering slightly, cocking her head to the side (Not that she finds the motion utterly adorable or anything).  
She internally growled in annoyance. Was this woman stupid or something? She'd had a good deal of experience with political maneuvering in the past and she was fairly certain that the Ukrainian wasn't saying that just to annoy her. She actually didn't understand. "Shouldn't you be running you own damn country, or something instead of sticking your nose into another's business?" she practically yelled.  
She realized too late that she sounded pretty harsh. She looked at Ukraine who was blinking back tears. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She wasn't trying to make the other nation cry. Not like this. Ukraine looked up through tear stained eyes and said, "We all s-signed the W-warsaw Pact p-prom-promising to be there for ea-each other, r-right?"  
Hungary tried to make her face softer, but things weren't adding up and she needed answers. "We did." She added a small smile (Not to make Ukraine feel better because she feels guilty for driving her to tears), then let it slide from her face and asked, "How many fronts is the Soviet Army fighting on?"  
The Ukrainian woman looked completely thrown by the question but said, "Qu-quite a few, I think. Why?"  
Hungary didn't say that she already knew exactly how many troops the Soviets have where and instead said, "So with all the fighting going on, it makes sense that you'd all have to leave your house and be out leading the troops."  
She could see the uncertainty in the other woman's eyes, and she took it as a sign that most of the Soviet nations are back at home and that only the silver haired nation was out fighting. This only increased her confusion. To avoid dwelling on it she asked, "But why Hungry? Why not one of the other fronts."  
The Ukrainian woman bit her lip, "Vanya said this was going to be a difficult fight, and that I should be here to oversee it."  
"And was it?" asked Hungary  
Ukraine frowned, " Not really. I mean…the taking of the city at the end was not…but it all went okay in the end… and all in all…It wasn't really."  
Hungary simply raised one eybrow, "I see."  
The Ukrainian was quick to defend her brother saying, "Vayna probably didn't know it was going to be as easy as it was though."  
She nodded, "So he sent Ukrainian soldier to the front to fight the 'evil rebels', and thought they could use some good leadership and the morale boost that comes from fighting alongside your own nation, so he sent you to the front as well?" In truth she had seen the soldiers and had a hard time believing they were Ukrainians.  
The other woman looked down, "Actually, the division is a Kazakh, so…" She trailed off.  
She frowned, "Then why not send Kazakhstan to lead the troops?"  
At this the Ukrainian woman pushed aside her cup of tea violently and lay her hear in the crook of her arm, resting it on the table. She seemed to be chocking back sobs as she said, "I don't know why he wanted me to come."  
She felt a pang of guilt and realized the other nation was just as much Russia's pawn as she was, if not more so, therefore probably didn't know anything of use. She felt bad interrogating her like that for nothing and moved around to the other side of the table and draped her arms around the Ukrainian woman (It was just her mothering instincts coming out; nothing more), stroking her back gently.  
At this Ukraine burst began crying, and Hungary began stroking her hair. Ukraine lifted her head and looked at her through tear stained eyes before throwing her arms around the Hungarian woman's neck and pulling her down as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. Hungary crouched down awkwardly letting the Ukrainian woman cry.  
Once the Ukrainian woman's tears subsided, Hungary gently straintened up, wincing as her back cracked. She looked down at the Ukrainian woman, who had lain her head back down on the table. Sighing she bent down once more and slipped her arm under the Ukrainian's, pulling her up. She then began to make her way out of the out of the Kitchen.  
Ukraine blinked and stumbled along behind her, "Where are we going?"  
Hungary kept moving forward, "I'm putting you to bed." (And no, she had no intention of doing anything like that, she just…Ukraine was completely exhausted, that was all)  
Ukraine leaned on Hungary as she led her up the stairs to a small spare bedroom. Pulling back the covers, she slowly lowered the Ukrainian woman down onto the bed. She then proceeded to tug off her boots, which she noticed with a frown were a little too tight, then peel off her socks. Once that was done she unbuckled her belt and slid everything attached to it down to the floor, before reaching up and unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt.

She then pulled the blanket over the Ukrainian woman and turned to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around. Ukraine bit her lip, "Can you stay for a little?" Hungary sighed internally and sank down on the edge of the bed. Ukraine didn't let go of her wrist as she said, "Why did you ask me all those questions."  
Hungary looked down at the bed clothes, "I only wanted to figure out what your brother was trying to do."  
Ukraine frowned, "Nobody every understands Vanya. You were with them, weren't you?"  
Hungary knew the Ukrainian woman wasn't her brother, maybe that's why she was so brash and snorted, saying, "Naturally."  
Ukraine seemed shocked by this response and stuttered, "I-I sh-should rep-port y-you t-t…"  
"They were with the party you know," Hungary said, half snappishly, half exasperatedly.  
Ukraine stopped and blinked for a moment, digesting this new piece of information, then, "But Vanya said…"  
Hungary sighed, "I know." She swung her own feet up and lay down next to Ukraine who didn't object. After a moment she asked, "He'll kill Imre, won't he?"  
It was Ukraine's turn to sigh, "I can't promise that he won't. Oh Угорщина," at this, the Ukrainian woman began to cry again.  
Feeling suddenly emboldened by the knowledge that they were on the same side, Hungary turned around and kissed away the other nation's tears. She stared directly into those warm blue eyes. "Ukrajna," she spoke the other woman's name gently, "let's forget about that for now," and with that she brought their lips together, kissing gently. After a few seconds of hesitation, Ukraine began to kiss back, bringing her hands up and tangling them in Hungary's much longer hair.  
They finally broke apart for air. Ukraine had tears in the corners of her eyes. "But…tomorrow…"  
Hungary gently brushed them away, "Tomorrow things will go back to the way they are… it can't be any other way. But tonight…"  
"We do this," Ukraine finished, catching Hungary's lips in a kiss.  
True to their word, the next morning they got dressed without looking at each other; Hunary followed Ukraine down stairs to the door without saying a word. Once they got to the door, Ukraine paused and turned around, "I will tell Vanya that you had nothing to do with…all of this."  
Hungary bowed her head, "I appreciate it."  
With a stiff nod, blinking back tears, Ukraine spun and walked out the door, back to her jeep and drove back to the Soviet Military headquarters, without so much as a good bye. Hungary watched her drive away for a minute, then slowly made her way back upstairs. She stood in the doorway to the spare bedroom for a moment, before she suddenly flung herself onto the bed and wept.  
She cried because she knew that it was only because circumstances drove them together that she had made love to the Ukraine and she knew it would never happen again; She cried for the both of them, being manipulated by Russia and not able to do a thing about it; She cried for her 2000 dead children.  
Once she had shed all the tears she had in her, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and dried it off. Then she made her back to the bedroom and stripped the bed of the sex stained sheets and gathered them up. She inhaled the sent one last time and let a small, sad smile cross her face before she shoved the sheets into the hamper with all her other dirty laundry.


	31. entry 29 Austria x Canada

**Note from Catskid100- This is so so so so so so cute! I really really like it! I hope you guys do too! Review kindly! And congrats to saltwater songs for being the 200th review! yey!**

**BTW, when you ask for pairings, please dont send PMs... It makes it harder to update the list. Just please ask in a review**

* * *

**A Shy Melody**

**By PrussianAwesomeness**

Canada trembled, walking towards the other man nervously. Fuck this was so different – why did he have to be so _nervous_? Why couldn't he be brave, like his goddamn brother? But _no_, Canada had to be the freaking epitome of shyness and nerves. He couldn't even face his goddamn crush because he was so goddamn nervous.

Austria didn't even bother looking up at Canada as he played the piano. Whoa… was that Chopin or something? Whatever it was, it was doing a number on Canada's heart. Shit, were hearts supposed to beat that fast? Did Austria realize how _gorgeous_ he looked when he pressed the keys so lovingly? Did Austria realize what a _turn on_ it was to watch him finger the keys, stroke them, play them… oh God.

Canada sighed. He really wished he could be noticed by Austria. Perhaps Austria would hear him playing some marvellous melody on the piano [even though Canada couldn't even play to save his life] and then slowly he could realize that hey, this kid isn't so bad and maybe fall in love with him? Was that really too hard to ask for? Really?

"If you are going to stand there and gawk at me playing, you might as well sit down." Canada squeaked; he hadn't realized that Austria had actually _seen_ him. Looking around desperately he grabbed the nearest chair and sat down quickly on it, trying to make as little sound as possible.

Austria didn't seem to mind Canada being there – in fact, it seemed as though Austria was having fun performing for Canada, playing intricate detailed pieces with his right hand while playing a steady melody with his left. Canada was enraptured with the performance. In fact, he was so enraptured; he didn't even notice Kumatiko [Kumarory? Kuma-kuma?] paw at his feet, begging to be fed. He had been so enraptured that he hadn't even noticed the end of Austria's piece until Austria turned from the piano to give him a critical look.

"Did you like it?" Austria asked him quietly. Canada jumped.

"Y-yes. I-it was very b-beautiful." Canada's voice cracked at the last word, his face turning bright red. Austria makes no comment on it.

"Of course it was. It was Prelude in A Op. 28, No. 7," Austria said briskly. Canada had no idea what the hell that was, but nodded anyways. Austria peered at him through his glasses. "You are not America," Austria said suddenly. Canada felt his heart flutter – this might possibly be the first time someone other than his lecherous _papa_ recognized him as _not_ America! Canada didn't even care of Austria didn't know his name – he hadn't thought he was America! Canada could possibly float on air, he was so happy at the moment.

"I-it's C-Canada," Canada said quietly.

"Speak up, I can't hear you if you're so quiet," Austria replied briskly and Canada felt himself going pink again. Mentally he berated himself before being so stupidly quiet.

"I'm Canada," Canada said louder.

"Of course you are, you're too quiet to be America," Austria said and Canada nearly swooned. Austria already _knew_ who he was? This posh aristocrat had already heard of him? Canada wouldn't have minded if the world suddenly ended and he died because – Austria knew who he was! "Now, why are you here?" Canada blinked at the sudden question.

"W-what?" Canada asked nervously.

"Why are you here? Nobody's visited me in the past year except for…" Austria cleared his throat, looking away. Canada's heart squeezed. It must've been hard for Austria when Hungary left him [though why, Canada didn't quite understand]. "Answer my question," Austria said, glancing at Canada again. Canada gulped.

"Uh… well… you see… I came here for lessons!" Canada exclaimed. Austria blinked at him. Lessons? Really? That's all you could come up with Canada? _Lessons_? "I've always wanted to learn the piano and England tried teaching me but he always ended up yelling about how I was a stupid American and never bothered listening when I tried correcting him…" Oh God he was starting to ramble. Rambling wasn't good – a guy like Austria probably didn't appreciate people rambling at him. Canada stopped talking, turning pink.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on, sit down," Austria said, sliding to the side on the piano bench and beckoning for Canada to sit down. Canada blinked a few times before trembling over to Austria, sitting down nervously and making sure there was a space between them. Kumatoro [Kumalini? Kuma-face? Was Kuma even the first part of his name?] stared at his master as Canada placed a trembling hand on the piano. "No not like that," Austria said quietly, placing a hand over Canada's and smoothing it out. "When playing piano you should keep your hands like this." Canada was sure his heart was going to explode if Austria kept his hand on his for much longer.

Thankfully Austria let go of him and Canada let out a sigh of relief. Also thankfully – he hadn't forgotten the minimal lessons England had given him. He still managed to get through some of the scales before being stopped by Austria.

"That's good for now," Austria said, stopping before Canada could continue to the C minor scale. "You're very good for a beginner." Canada's ear tips turned pink from the praise. "Your next class will be tomorrow, 10 AM sharp. We will be beginning with a more detailed focus in the scales before working on your chords. That is all." Canada blinked at the sudden dismissal and nodded quietly, slightly disappointed in the fact he couldn't spend more time with Austria.

"T-thank you, Austria," Canada said, turning away quickly. A hand sudden grabbed his right wrist. Canada's heart flew into his throat.

"Thank you for visiting me. It's rather lonely here sometimes," Austria said quietly. Canada turned to face Austria when…

Canada was still numb with shock as Austria pressed his smooth lips against the left corner of Canada's lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 10 AM sharp," Austria said, striding past Canada and walking out of the room. Canada barely had time to register Austria's exit. The corner of his lip was still tingling from Austria's contact.

Kumajiro the bear [yes, that's his actual name] sighed, waddling up to Canada and grabbing the edge of Canada's shirt. Of course his master would be too awestruck to take him home, he thought to himself as he dragged Canada out of Austria's house.

Canada better damn well feed him when they got home.

The End.

* * *

A Shy Melody


	32. entry 30 Germany x Lithuania

**Note from Catskid100- Awww, this is just too cute~ Germany is adorable and coughing into his hand- thats such a germany thing to do XD please enjoy! Review kindly!**

* * *

Well, this was too big to fit into one PM, so I'm going to send it to you in two different ones ^^' Sorry, I hope that's okay... All you have to do is connect the two where they meet and such... Sorry, it's long, 6 pages in Microsoft ^^' oh, and I was wondering if I could do another pairing? I know you said review to ask, but I figured since I was sending this to you now I'd go ahead and ask... Could I do EnglandxLithuania as well? Or are you only able to do one pairing?  
Anyway, finally here's the first part of the story:

Title: Puppy Problems  
Author: Pit-Trap. Who doesn't own these characters. At all.  
Pairing: GermanyxLithuania  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: OOC-ness. I can't get Germany's personality right to save my life. Oh, and a cute puppy. Beware it. And overuse of this plot. 'Cause I'm that uncreative.  
A/N: …Is located at the end of the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lithuania sighed, wondering how this day could get any better. First, there was a World Conference today. This meant that just a day earlier, he had flown hours away from his home, and to France, where the conference was being held. Being away from home and flying did not help when you try to get your essential twelve hours of sleep. Lithuania had some how managed to be two hours early for the World Conference. Secondly, getting out of his hotel that morning hadn't been too easy either. Lithuania may have been up early enough to be two hours early for the conference, but that didn't mean Russia wasn't up either.

How Russia had managed to get a room right next to his, Lithuania would never know, nor did he really want to know.

Thirdly and lastly, Lithuania had encountered a problem when on his way to the world conference. Now, anyone who knew Lithuania knows that he is a kind man. Maybe a bit timid too, but kind, and even caring at times. So Lithuania couldn't help but frown when he saw a small dog wandering around the building where the conference was. Upon closer inspection he also realized it was just a puppy, and a thin one at that. Lithuania felt his guilty conscience gnawing at him when he tried to ignore the puppy and walk into the building. After that, Lithuania somehow found the puppy with him in the room the World Conference was to be held in. He couldn't ignore those big, sad, lonely, eyes when they looked at him earlier, so he decided to take the dog inside with him.

Only now, he had no idea what to do. Sure, Lithuania had managed to get the dog inside, but what now? The dog couldn't stay in the room where the World Conference was going to be! The other nations probably would be upset and, in the end, Lithuania would somehow end up in some sort of trouble. What to do? Luckily, and thanks to him being around two hours early, nobody else was in the conference room at the moment. Lithuania had hoped to be able to relax a little during this period of time, but instead found himself thinking of what to do with the puppy. He couldn't just leave it where he had found it. And he wasn't sure if his hotel allowed pets, not to mention it was a couple blocks away and Lithuania did not fancy the idea of making another trip to his hotel. Lithuania leaned back in his chair and groaned in his spot at the big conference table. What was he going to do? Maybe he could ask Poland what to do with the puppy. Then again, Poland was always one of the last to arrive, so that wouldn't really help… He sighed again and leaned forward in his chair, face making contact with the table. The puppy, which was in his lap, wiggled and whined. Lithuania began petting the puppy. Its fur sure was soft for a stray and he vaguely wondered what breed of dog it was.

Lithuania's thoughts about the puppy however, were cut short when the door to the conference room opened. His hands flew to his lap in a feeble attempt to hide the dog and he bolted upright, eyes shooting straight for the door. There, standing in the doorway and staring at Lithuania with mild surprise, was Germany.

Lithuania's day just got that much better.

Knowing Germany, he'd probably yell at Lithuania and the puppy. Germany was pretty strict when it came to rules, and Lithuania figured that dogs weren't allowed in conference room. He felt himself visibly shrink. Lithuania would admit he was slightly afraid of Germany. Afraid of what he might say, or do, to him and the puppy. Lithuania was shocked at what came out of Germany's mouth however.

"Hmm?" Germany only blinked at the other nation. "Lithuania? What are you doing here so early?" The blonde nation closed the door behind him and walked in, setting a briefcase and newspaper on the large conference table.  
"A-ah, good morning M-Mr. Germany," Lithuania smiled nervously, still awkwardly hunched over the puppy on his lap. "Um… I-I was just… Ah!" He felt the puppy somehow wiggle out of his grip and jump off his lap. Lithuania openly cringed when the puppy barked and headed right for Germany.  
"Huh?" Germany blinked again as the puppy came up to him, tail wagging. "What's this doing in here?" He said, addressing the puppy. Germany bent over the puppy and Lithuania felt his heart jump out of his chest.  
"M-Mr. Germany, I'm sorry!" Lithuania stood up from his chair, shaking slightly. "I-I thought… I, um…I-!"  
"I didn't know you had a dog, Lithuania."  
Lithuania almost fell over.  
"H-huh?"  
"This is your dog, correct?" Germany picked the puppy up and stood up again, examining it. "It's a fine pup, a bit on the skinny side, if I do say so myself. A collie pup, right?"  
"Uhhh…" Was all Lithuania could manage to get out. He then shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "A-actually, the puppy's not mine. I-I found him outside the building. I couldn't just leave him there, so I… I brought him inside… I… I didn't… I-I'm sorry Mr. Germany…"

It seems I'll need three PMs for the whole thing to arrive to you -_-' Again, sorry about the lenght and all... So, here's the second half of my story:

"No need to apologize." Germany said casually, causing Lithuania only to stare and blink at him in surprise. "I would have done the same thing."

"R-really?"

"Of course," Germany held the puppy in his arms now, petting his small head. "I have three dogs, you know."  
"You do?" Lithuania didn't know this.  
"Ja," Germany walked over to Lithuania's seat. "A short haired German Shepherd named Blackie, a Doberman called Berlitz, and a Golden Retriever named Aster."  
"Wow," Lithuania mumbled, not noticing he had ceased his trembling. "You must like dogs…"  
The nation simply shrugged. "What are you going to do with him?" Germany then held the puppy back out to Lithuania, who took him.  
"I-I don't know…" Lithuania glanced down at the puppy cradled in his arms. "I was thinking about finding a shelter or something…"  
"You're not going to keep him?"  
Lithuania blinked. That thought had crossed his mind once or twice, but he wasn't sure. Could he take care of an animal? Did he have the time? Did he want to? "I… I'm not sure, I did think about that, but… I just don't know." Lithuania frowned. "Is… Is it hard keeping a dog?" He asked Germany curiously. After all, the blonde just said he owned three dogs.  
"At times, yes." Germany walked back over to his briefcase, opened it, and began digging through it. "You travel around a lot; there are World Conferences', and all the other things about being a nation. Sometimes those duties get in the way of taking care of a pet. But it's all worth it in the end." Germany then pulled out a plastic bag out of his briefcase. It contained a sandwich. He pulled the sandwich out and took some of the meat off. "Here," He said, walking back over to Lithuania. "The little guy must be hungry." Germany held the small piece of, what looked like ham, out to Lithuania.  
"But," Lithuania glanced questioningly at the other nation. "Isn't that part of your meal, Mr. Germany…?"  
Germany only shrugged again. "I have more than enough."  
"Well… Alright then…" Lithuania set the puppy back down on the ground, took the meat from Germany, and fed it to the puppy, who snapped at it hungrily. "Poor little guy must've been starving…"  
Germany only nodded in agreement before walking back over to his briefcase, and fidgeting with the items inside it. Lithuania went from watching the eating puppy, to Germany, and back. It was just a bit too awkward in the room.  
"So, uh…" Lithuania glanced at Germany nervously, trying to start up a conversation. "D-do you think I should keep him, Mr. Germany?"  
Another shrug. "It depends whether or not you want to keep him."  
"I suppose you're right…" Lithuania mused, looking down at the puppy. "He is rather cute, and it does get kind of lonely living by yourself…"  
Lithuania saw Germany raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye. "Russia and Poland do not give you enough company?"  
Lithuania cringed. "Point taken, even if most of the company is unwanted." Lithuania smiled faintly, thinking about the two nations who bothered him the most. Then he frowned, remembering he was half thinking about Russia. Lithuania then sighed, all this thinking was making his head hurt. And the meeting hadn't even started yet! There was another stretched out silence as the two kept to themselves and their thoughts. Suddenly, they both heard rather loud voices pass the closed door and continue on down the hall. Lithuania suddenly gasped, checking the time on his wristwatch. He didn't even realize an hour had already gone by! "Oh no…" He mumbled mostly to himself. "The other nations are going to start arriving any minute now. What am I going to do with you?" Lithuania looked back down to the puppy, which was lying on his side, looking like he wanted nothing but to go to sleep.  
Germany coughed from the other side of the table, grabbing Lithuania's attention. "There is an empty room next to our conference room, perhaps I could see if it is available? You could keep the dog in there during the meeting."  
Lithuania blinked at Germany, who was already headed for the door. "Really?" He stood up as well and picked up the puppy, making to follow Germany. "Y-you'd do that, Mr. Germany?" This seemed out of character for Germany. Perhaps hanging out with Italy had softened him up…  
"Under two conditions."  
Lithuania frowned. Now that sounded like the Germany he knew. "Y-yes?"  
Germany held up one finger. "One: You bring the dog back to the next conference, so I can see how much he has grown." Lithuania gaped at him. It sounded like Germany had decided that Lithuania was going to keep the dog. Oh well… Lithuania knew he'd keep the dog in the end anyway. "Two," Lithuania frowned again as Germany now held up two fingers. "You stop calling me "Mr. Germany"." Lithuania gaped at him again. That was it?  
"Well, err, how can I argue with that?" Lithuania smiled, a little less nervously. "Alright then Mr. Ger- …Just Germany."  
Germany just coughed into his hand, seemingly embarrassed somehow, while he held the door open for Lithuania.

.

.

.

Lithuania sighed, satisfied. The World Conference had just ended and he wanted nothing more than to get out of the room. Or at least something close to that. Lithuania had actually wanted to speak with Germany or see if the nation wanted to speak with him, but due to him being late this particular World Conference, he hadn't been able to. Germany did say he wanted to talk to Lithuania at the next World Conference. Lithuania remembered that Germany wanted to know how the puppy he found at the last meeting, was turning out and how much he had grown. Lithuania did bring Liudvikas, the now older and somewhat more matured puppy he found at the last meeting, with him and was currently back at his hotel. As mentioned earlier, Lithuania would've spoke to Germany sooner, but was late for this World Conference, so he decided to speak to the nation after it was over.

Last PM from me, sorry for all the trouble. It's supposed to be one oneshot and all, yet here I am sending you three PMs -_-' ... I didn't realize it was this long... Make sure you read all the way to the end too, that's where the author note is ^^' Third half:

However, that was proving harder than Lithuania originally thought. Russia had somehow managed to pull Lithuania over and try to start a conversation with him. Although, Lithuania was pretty sure the large nation actually wanted to jump him or something. Lithuania almost stopped trembling and sighed in relief when he heard someone's voice call him. "Hey, Lithuania!"  
Lithuania turned around to see Germany waving him over. This time Lithuania did let out an inaudible sigh of relief. He nodded towards Germany and then turned back to Russia. "E-excuse me, Mr. Russia, I'll see you at the next World Conference." Lithuania tried to smile, but wasn't quite sure how it turned out. Russia only mumbled a slightly irritated goodbye in Russian, while Lithuania quickly gathered his things, and then headed over to Germany.  
"Guten tag, Lithuania." Germany greeted as Lithuania approached.  
"Labas," Lithuania replied in his native tongue. "D-did you need to speak with me, Mr. Ger…" Lithuania stopped himself, remembering. "…Germany?"  
Germany wore a frown. "Did you keep the dog?" Right to the point, huh?  
"Ah, yes, Liudvikas is doing very well. He's grown a lot since I first got him. I didn't realize dogs grow so fast…"  
Germany only seemed to stare at Lithuania for a minute before replying. "Ah, ja" He coughed into his hand. "Pups do grow pretty fast."  
"Yeah…" Lithuania agreed quietly.  
Germany coughed again, suddenly looking a bit uncomfortable. "So, uh… May I ask why you called him "Liudvikas"?"  
"Huh?" Lithuania blinked a few times before blushing, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, um… W-well he reminded me a bit of you and you did help me with him and all…"  
"I see…" There was an uncomfortable silence as the two stood there awkwardly. Germany broke it when he coughed into his hand again. "So, uh, did you bring the dog with you?"  
"Oh, yes." Lithuania nodded. "He's back at my hotel." He blinked, tilting his head to Germany. "Did you want to see him?"  
"Oh, well, uh actually…" Germany looked even more awkward, if possible, and even nervous, if possible. "I brought my three dogs with me as well…"  
"You did?"  
Germany nodded. "Yes, and I was wondering…" Still frowning, he coughed into his hand, yet again, and crossed his arms uncomfortably. "I... I was wondering if you would like to walk your dog with me and my dogs…?"  
Lithuania blinked, letting the words sink in. A walk? With Germany and his dogs? "S-sure," He finally stuttered out. "That sounds… nice." And it did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Fail ending is fail.  
First person who knows what "Liudvikas" means in Lithuanian and why it made Germany all embarrassed 'n' stuff gets a cookie 8D Pffft, I Googled Lithuanian names and all, but I got the greeting and such from a book… That makes me feel smart for some reason XD I hope the Lithuanian I Googled isn't wrong or anything… Long authors note is long….


	33. entry 31 Denmark x Ukraine

**Note from Catskid100- This is just too funny! XD Haha, I mean it was cute, but maan, some lines were just- gah! X') I really hope you guys like this one! Review nicely please!**

* * *

Title:

CPC: Lesson Learned

Author: OnceAgainItNeverHappened

Rating: T

Pairing: DenmarkXUkraine

A Quick Note: Involves Denmark being attacked by farm animals, his girly friends making fun of him, and Russia with sheep. Wrote this way to early in the morning so forgive me.

There were two main reasons Denmark had a thing for Ukraine. One, she had a _huge _chest. Two, she didn't seem to realize men liked voluptuous naïve angels like her. Of course, even if she was naïve about that sort of thing, he scary as hell Russian brother was not, and Ivan seemed to guard her from him as of late.

It was annoying, really annoying, like when Sweden used to sing in the shower and you had _no_ _fucking idea _what he was saying. Then again, Russia wasn't always guarding her, mainly when she was visiting other nations he trailed along, but now she was at home.

And that was why the blonde was standing at the door to Ukraine's home, an Australian Shepherd pup he'd bought the day before gnawing on his hand. He prided himself with not throwing the thing on the ground by now. The little fluff ball should have been dropped in a lake. If he got a dog, it would be waaaay better then this damn th-

"Wait a moment!" Denmark's dream girl yelled, and he heard barking and mewing. God, she lived on a farm, but why have animals inside? He jumped back when he heard a loud "MOOO~" and a very….friendly cow slammed her head into his backside so hard he slammed his face against the door, the dog gone. The thing mooed again before the door opened and Demark fell inside. He prided himself on not getting his axe and making ground beef out of the thing.

"Denmark!" Ukraine squealed, hugging the fallen man to her bust, suffocating him. "I'm glad you came and- Oh my a puppy!" she added, dropping Denmark to the ground and picking the animal that had jumped out of the other country's arms at just the right moment so he wasn't crushed. His non-tail/butt was wagging fiercely and he barked at the woman. "Baby girl, no head butting my friend." she added as sternly as she could to the cow that was already walking away, mooing once again.

"H-hey Ukraine." he groaned, standing up and brushing dirt from himself, deciding the hug had made up for nearly being ass raped by the psycho cow. "Like the puppy I got you?" he added and she nodded, smiling.

"I'll name him…I'll name him Kiev! Oh, come in. Ivan just left to find one of my sheep who was naughty and ran away today. He'll be back soon." Ukraine gushed, moving from the doorway and letting Denmark enter her simple home, leading him to the living room and sitting on an old couch, placing the puppy on the ground, which immediately ran over to attack the blue eyed Danes leg. "He likes you."

_'I'd love to show him how much I like him.' _he thought but didn't say anything on the subject, instead he looked around the room before sitting next to the woman, scooting towards the oblivious Ukrainian. "So, how's the weather been?" he asked, throwing an arm over Ukraine's shoulder.

"Not too good, the crops have been dying from too much rain." she informed him, sadness taking over her usually beautiful features. Tears started to form at the corners of her soft azure eyes, causing her lower lip to quiver.

_'Shit!'_

"That's to bad angel." he said, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "How are your cows then? Didn't one have a baby?" he tried again and the tears disappeared, her eyes suddenly sparkling.

"Uh huh! It's the cutest thing as well. I named him Denmark, after you." Ukraine told him before pulling him into another hug, his face landing in her breasts. (It's a hard target to miss, isn't it?) "You're soo kind! Ivan never spends time speaking to me anymore! My little brother is so cruel as well! He never visits on his own! Never ever!" she shouted, her whole body shaking and Denmark took the moment to grope her chest, grinning to himself. Ukraine didn't even seem to realize what was happening.

And that's when the door slammed open, Ivan's happy voice along with a sheep that sounded scared to death calling down for Ukraine, who instantly released Denmark, who didn't realize he was still holding on to her chest.

"Katyusha, the silly thing was-" he stopped, sheep in arms and eyes wide as he stared at Denmark's hands. Quickly, he removed them, placing them in his lap, but not before Ivan began a series of threatening _kolkolkolkol's, _water pipe in hands as the sheep seemed to disappear.

"Oh, hello little brother, Denmark brought a new puppy!" she said cluelessly, pointing to the dog. "Little Vanya, why are you acting like- _DON'T HIT HIM WITH THAT IVAN!"_

"And what have we learned today?" Norway asked amused, changing the bandages on Denmark's head and broken arm.

"Not to grope woman's chests in front of their insane Russian brothers who carry around fucking metal pipes." he hissed and Norway shrugged, close enough.

"I can't believe he broke his arm." Finland said and Sweden grunted, trying not to speak so he didn't start laughing. His laugh sometimes scared Finland if he caught him by surprise.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before." Netherlands chuckled, Prussia bursting into laughter. Denmark wondered how they had gotten to the Nordic-only meeting. At least Netherlands had brought weed and Prussia had beer, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Denmark smirked suddenly, hand moving around to squeeze the Norwegian's ass. "Hey Norge, maybe we could-" he shut up when Norway glared, and let go. Even if Ivan was scary, Norway could be worse, a lot worse. Plus, Denmark didn't want that godforsaken troll throwing him across the room while Norway read a book, legs crossed like a pansy.

"No beer." Norway snapped. "No weed. No visitors. Prussia, Netherlands, out."

The two didn't seem to mind, Prussia was writing in his diary and Netherlands was chatting with Finland on how France was an idiot for not seeing how romantic tulips were. How did the two consider him girly for being beaten up?

When everyone had left, Finland continuing the conversation on tulips and Sweden following, Norway leaned in close, smiling lightly. "Maybe you should learn to keep your hands to yourself?"


	34. entry 32 Greece x Taiwan

**Note from Catskid100- Whoa! I updated! Amazing! Anyway; Wow. Just wow. This was so amazing. I loved every moment of it. The plot, the layout. It was just too cute for words. I really hope you guys like it! Im sorry for holding out on this one! And here for the first time is my new helper, super4bidden, here to give her first story notes! **

**Note from Super4bidden- Hey you guyz! I totally agree with Catskid100, it was soooo cute! I loved it! Its totally kawaii! With that note, I ask that you please review kindly and enjoy the story! ^ j^**

* * *

Pairing: Greece/Taiwan [for catskids100's Ultimate Fanfiction Challenge]  
Characters: |greece|taiwan|japan|minor: poland vietnam thailand england spain estonia|

England claims to be poetic, and he can admit that the Englishman's garnered a love of limericks from one of his older brothers and haikus from Japan, and everything else in between – he really can't blame him, considering how close Arthur was to Shakespeare himself, but Heracles can't help but think back to one of England's 'poetic phases' at a world meeting.

"It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to actually like someone, and a day to love someone," he had proudly proclaimed. "But it takes a lifetime to give up someone." France had hugged him in a drunken frenzy and America had smacked him on the head, but Greece happened to be awake at the time and started thinking about himself, her, and how all of the above only happened in six days.

He met her on the first day, when he called on Kiku and he wasn't there – Heracles remembers feeling sad, of course, after all, he came all this way to find the Japanese man busy – and then she knocks on the door, and of course he goes up to answer it even though it really isn't his house.

He slides the door open to find her there, pretty in all her youth and innocence, looking up at him with a smile on her face. "Ah! Kiku, I–" And then she pauses, realizing that the tall, brunette man in front of her is not her brother. "O-oh!" she squeaks, adorably delicate with her flushing cheeks and wide chocolate eyes. She couldn't have been older than Ivan's little sister, but her eyes had maturity beyond her years. Heracles wondered if she was one of them – a near-immortal Nation, that was. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize that Kiku had a guest over–"

"It's all right," he murmurs softly, unsuccessfully thinking back to where he's seen this porcelain doll before. "He…isn't here. I was just waiting…for him myself."

Her flushed face relaxes into a smile again. "O-oh, is that so? May I come in, then?" She stumbles on her words, not really sure what is polite in this kind of situation. He gives her a single nod and steps out of the doorway, indicating that she steps in. She nods politely and walks into Kiku's familiar Japanese house, familiar feelings of warmth and family enveloping her and making her grin wider. Heracles watches with what could be called curiosity, and would be happy that way, had she not turned to him and smiled awkwardly. "So you're a friend of Kiku's?"

He nods slowly, looking away. "I guess you could call us that." Blatant understatements, after all, are just a figment of one's imagination. He sighs, and realizes he's being rude to this girl. "I'm Greece," he says quietly.

"Ah, is that so?" she asks cheerfully. "In that case, I'm Taiwan, but you can call me Mei. I'm China's little sister."

He blinks. He's just met Taiwan three minutes ago and she's already letting him call her by her human name. Nations didn't do that unless they've been beating each other up for the past two hundred years, gotten married, were 'together,' or stuff like that. Not two minutes after meeting each other.

But she smiles at him expectantly, and he smiles as well and obliges. "Hi, Mei. You…can call me Heracles."  
She tucks the plum blossom behind her hair and giggles.

And before things can get any more awkward, that's when Kiku comes back and expresses delight at the both of them, of course, and she gets up and gives him a package ("From Yong Soo – he sends his best as usual,"), and he can hear her decline Kiku's offer of tea. She bids farewell to the both of them and leaves, leaving him distracted for the whole time he is talking to Kiku.

The second day, she's out grocery shopping and happens to fall in line behind him. The line is wonderfully short of course, and it's Antonio's day off, which makes her happy, but the man in front of her is plunking his groceries down so freakin' slowly, and it doesn't help that Feliks is on cashier duty today. Sure, she likes Feliks: they share a love for pink and fashion after all, but Feliks can gossip like crazy.  
And that doesn't mean he was actually doing his job. And Greece nods slowly, and Taiwan is not appreciating Feliks' voice right now. It's really too bad that she has to cook at China's place today. Stupid family reunions. Stupid brothers who can't cook worth a lick. Stupid England, having to become Li's older "brother" – really, he was the only one besides China who actually had any talent for cooking…

Impatient and frustrated, she pokes him on the back. "U-um, excuse me," she mutters, "I – I'm kind of in a hurry. Could you please hurry up?"  
Heracles stares at her with startled chocolate eyes. "Taiw –Mei," he murmurs in surprise, cutting Feliks off of his rant of how 'Liet and Natalia like, totally don't look good together.' "I'm sorry, I–"

A delicate flush of her cheeks once again silences him. "Sorry," she says, "I – I was just…"

"It's all right," he says, staring at her intently. "I – I'll just..." With that, he hurriedly puts the last pack of Kleenex, two-ply toilet paper (he knows Turkey doesn't like two-ply) and bottle of bleach on the counter.

Feliks tells him the bill and he plunks down a credit card, muttering a vague sorry to Taiwan before leaving.  
Taiwan pushes the cart into the lane and starts plunking a million different ingredients down onto the counter. Feliks grabs the chicken and gives her a coy smile. "Like, really, Mei," he says cheerfully, "You and Heracles? I like, totally didn't think about that! Really, you two like, totally suit each other so well!"

Taiwan blushes furiously and is aware that her face is probably a million shades of red right now. "F-Feliks!" she stutters. "I-it's not like that! I-I just met him yesterday!"

Feliks winks at her. "Your face totally looks like one of Antonio's tomatoes right now," he giggles. "Seriously, you two, like, look so totally good together!" He points to the number on the cash register and she hands him a bunch of bills before taking the heavy bags, and she could have sworn he muttered something like 'Unlike Toris and Natalia.'

"Bye, Feliks."

"See you like, soon!"

Taiwan rolls her eyes at him. He gives her a cheerful wave and she smiles back. Really, some people.

She rounds the corner of the store, arms full of groceries, when she sees only Greece outside, standing, waiting. Taiwan smiles and tries to wave, but the heavy bags restrain her arms. And that's when her arms shifts on its own and the bag holding the chicken is slipping, falling—

Greece springs into action, swiftly catching the bag before it hit the floor. Smoothly, he hands it to a gaping Taiwan. "T-thank you," she stutters, taking the bag from him, but he refuses. "Let me help you with that," he insists, and she yields – after all, Yao has instilled all thoughts of politeness into his little charge. "I'll walk you home," he adds quietly, and all she can do is nod.

They walk in comfortable silence for a few blocks, before Taiwan's cheerful outgoing nature caused her to pipe up and chat. "So how did you and Kiku meet?" she asked him, cheerfully, stopping short when he regards her with sleepy eyes. She flushes again and adds, "I-I'm sorry – I-if you're tired I can carry that for you." She gestures towards the bag he is carrying.

Heracles regards her with some surprise, and instantly shakes his head. "No…I'm fine," he mumbles, and gives her a small smile and answers her question. She smiles wider, and asks another, and Greece can't help but think what a cheerful girl she is once again.

"So…you're Kiku's…little…sister," he says after a while, and instantly feels bad when he notices that her mouth folds down slightly and her eyes turn sad for half a second, but brushes it off when the smile returns again. "Yes," she replies slowly, "Kiku's…little sister."

He knows that look.

"A-anyway," she continues, a grin plastered on her face yet a leftover hint of sadness in her voice. "Here we are."

Greece takes note of China's elegant house, silently taking in the meticulous details while Taiwan softly knocks on the door. He is still busy observing the row of stuffed kitties – Kiku had mentioned them once, now what were they called? Shina…something… – when Taiwan's girlish, excited voice broke through his train of thought. "Kiku!"

Heracles looks up to see the short Japanese man greeting Taiwan, and then Kiku looks at him and flashes a big smile. "Ah - ! Greece-san! Good to see you!"

Heracles smiles at him, and notices that Taiwan's face has darkened a bit. Nevertheless, though, she puts on a smile and adds, "Heracles was helping me with the groceries. I'm cooking again, after all." Kiku takes a grocery bag from her, and tells her, "Arigatou, Mei. Li and Yong Soo are upstairs. They're looking for you."

Taiwan bows almost sloppily and skips up the staircase.

Kiku smiles wistfully and turns to his friend. "Greece-san, would you like to stay for dinner? Imouto is a mean cook."

Heracles declines politely, and using the menial Japanese he knows he translates the term Kiku had just used for her in the back of his head. Imouto.

Little sister.

The third day, Arthur insists on bonding time and the nations troop to his house to host a picnic, and as usual they might as well been have at another world conference for all the noise they made. Korea insists on groping China, Hungary beats Prussia up, Denmark and Norway are arguing again, and Russia is hiding from Belarus. And so on and so forth.

Kiku is off somewhere with Alfred and Arthur and Gupta is keeping Sadiq occupied, so Heracles' usual company is nowhere in sight. He wanders off from the main group a little, and he finds her there sitting at the river's edge with a pineapple drink in hand, alone.

"Mei," he calls out, remembering to use her human name this time. She turns, and smiles a half-smile. "Hello." She pats the ground next to her. "Sit." He obliges, and opens his mouth.

"Why…aren't you…with…the other girls?" he asks softly, and Taiwan gives him a laugh.

"Each of them is beating some unlucky guy up," she replies. "Except Lily, of course, but her brother won't even let her near Elizaveta. And while I'd love to beat Yong Soo up, I'm just not in the mood." She smiles again. "What are you doing here?"

"Probably…the same…as you," Greece answers. "Turkey is…I don't feel…like punching him today."

She looks at him curiously. "Why do you hate him so much, anyway? Wasn't he the one who raised you?"

"After…Mother died, yes," he affirmed. "I just…didn't like him…taking her…place…by killing her."

Taiwan's eyes widen in shock and she puts a hand to her mouth. "Oh – I-I never…I'm so, so sorry." Greece nods absentmindedly and waves it off.

"Maybe you really don't hate him," she suggested nicely. "I mean, I could never truly hate Yao, no matter what I did," she adds wistfully, taking a sip of her juice. "…or Kiku."

Greece doesn't say anything, and that's when Elizaveta gathers everyone for a game of tag and he forgets.

But not permanently.

On the fourth day, Kiku asks her to deliver something to Heracles' house while he is busy with a meeting. She obliges happily, of course, and she shows up at the lovely Ancient Greek-styled house with a large parcel in her hands and, as usual, a smile on her face. "Heracles," she calls out, hands too occupied to ring the doorbell. "Kiku sent something…"

Greece is at the door in a flash, opening it and taking the heavy parcel from her strong arms. "Thank you," he replies. "Would you…like to come in?"  
She mulls it over, shrugs, and agrees, and she tiptoes into the lovely house filled with homely nuances and wise, earthly feels, and it pleases her to look at it. "You have a lovely home," she comments civilly. Greece thanks her. "My mother's," he replied. "She loved interior design."

"Ah."

Heracles sets the package on the table and unwraps it, with Mei watching curiously, and her eyes widen when she sees what the parcel holds. "It's beautiful!" she breathes, running slender fingers along the lovely silk of the pretty teal kimono. And her face drops for a second, but she weakly puts a smile back on.

"What's…wrong?" he asks concernedly (he's always somehow been good at reading emotions, even Gupta says so), although he does have a sneaking suspicion of what she means.

"Nothing," she protests stubbornly – she is still a child, after all. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Don't…lie to…me." Greece replies with a hint of a smile on his face and a raised eyebrow. "I can tell. You can…tell me, you…know."

"It'll get ugly. I promise."

"It's…fine."

"If you say so." Taiwan sits on a nearby chair and looks out the window, sighing softly. "He loves you a lot, you know," she mumbles. "Kiku, I mean. Whenever the family is together, he almost never shuts up about you." She puts her face in her hands. "Always…you."

"I – I never…"

She isn't finished. "I do know exactly how many people love Kiku in that way," she adds suddenly. "And I pity all of them because they know he loves you. I pity them." Her voice drops to a whisper so low that had Heracles' own voice not been that low he wouldn't have heard it. "I pity myself."

"Mei," he begins seriously. "I assure you…"

"And," Taiwan hisses, cutting him off. "And you've slept with each other." She regards Heracles' shocked expression with a face contorted with disgust and jealousy and hurt. "Don't try to hide it from me, all right? I know. And I'm sorry." She takes a deep breath. "That would be fine. But you know the worst part?" She looks at him straight in the eye, despite the one head height difference. "I'm just his imouto. His meimei. His little sister. I'm just a sister to him." Taiwan stands up with a stance of finality, all the regret and sadness of unrequited love showing in those large, lovely eyes. "And you know? I should hate you. Kiku loves you, not me. And I try to hate you. I do."  
Heracles looks at her, surprised, but knows better than to intervene.

"But…" Taiwan breathes. "I can't. I can't bring myself to." She dashes out the door in tears. "I'm sorry."

The fifth day is the next world conference, and Greece is thankful that Turkey's assigned seat for this world meeting is well on the other side of the long table (next to the chair with the Russia nameplate. Serves the bastard right – and he remembers her words, and immediately thinks of something else.). He glances at the nameplate next to his and reads it to himself: Taiwan.

Ah.

The conference starts, and Eduard sidles onto the chair on Heracles' other side, Antonio clambers into the seat across him, and Sunan, with the smile so much like hers, sits on Taiwan's other side, but there is still no sign of the girl who was supposed to sit between the two of them.

Alfred is in the middle of discussing slathering the whole planet with sunscreen to protect it from global warming when the door bursts open to reveal Lien and Mei: the former, with a round face framed by ebony bangs so much like Kiku's, has her arm around the latter, whose mouth is molded into a straight line. Ludwig frowns at their lateness, but Feliciano shushes him while Lien pats her sister on the back one more time before taking her seat, and shoots Heracles a dirty look as Mei primly takes her seat next to him. Antonio and Eduard regard the sisters with confused looks, but Mei says nothing and stares at her lap. Sunan, obviously not knowing how to react, gives his sister's hand a squeeze, which she seems to appreciate.

"Taiwan," Eduard prods. She ignores him.

"Mei," Antonio ventures, to no avail.

"Meimei." Sunan tries, she is his sister after all; he speaks using the little Chinese he knows. Instantly she glares at him and immediately Heracles knows the problem.

Immediately, he is sorry, sorry that he'd ever asked. But somehow, inside him, he knows she is sorry too.

Sunan pats her on the back with a worried look on his face and resumes reading his novel, Antonio goes back to passing notes to Francis on the other end of the table, and Eduard busies himself with his laptop, but Heracles glances at her one more time before falling asleep to see the guilt and apologies in her eyes.

She and Lien leave the meeting as soon as Ludwig dismisses them, and he does not get a chance to understand.

He thinks about her later that night. How hard it must be to be her, he decides: under that happy façade she has so much: the burden of being China's little sister and only China's little sister. Almost never as her, herself. And that smile: he knew just how many people lived for that smile. She was East Asia's delicate little flower, the girl who smiled to kept their broken family together. She was the comforter, the one who gave out hugs just for them.

He guessed it probably wasn't easy.

And Heracles thinks – he's always been a prodigious thinker, his mother had always said so – about her and Kiku: to him, only fifty years of taking care of his dear sister: he is old, after all. But probably, for her, it was half a century of chrysanthemums and cherry blossoms and dewdrops and love that had slipped through her fingers all too quickly. (Time is merely grains of sand to nations, after all)

Half a century that Kiku would probably never feel the same towards. And he imagines the heartache she must be going through.

Before slipping off to sleep that night, he tells himself he will try to fix things.

He knows he's doing it for her, after all.

On the sixth day, he finds her at the park, alone. Lien is nowhere in sight, and Yao and Kiku are off somewhere. Heracles balls his hands into fists, and walks over to her.

"Mei."

Her head bolts up and she looks up at him like a deer trapped in headlights. "Oh – Heracles! Listen, I—" she stutters, at the same time he opens his mouth.

"You…first," he gestures, and she dips her head.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out so suddenly that even he is surprised. "About…the other day. I got carried away, and I needed someone to blame, and…" she takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's… all right," he replies, and braces himself for the truth he's about to give to her. "Kiku – he's very…special to…me. But…never…in that way." He smiles at her. "I'm telling…the truth, I promise."

"I know. I can tell." She smiles back, and this time the smile is not one of cheerfulness or laughter – it's gratefulness, he can see it in her eyes (The eyes are windows to the soul, of course). "I've always been good with emotions. Ever since I was little. Even Holland said so." His eyes widen (like me, he thinks) and she smiles, reminiscing, and her expression softens. "Thank you," she adds, ever so softly, fiddling with the plum blossoms in her hair.

And that's when she feels his chapped lips on a light kiss on her forehead, and her face flushes so delicately like the first day they met, mere days ago. He smiles slightly to himself. She only needs someone to love her, after all. And Heracles might not have been that someone truly for her, it was a start.

The seventh day, they are back to where they began.

But sometimes, that's enough.

A/N: …I am not particularly happy with this. I dunno, the whole thing seems so off and wrong and OOC and blah and whatnot. But…hey, that's what crack pairings are for. Challenges, right? You win some, you lose some.

Also, I am so so so so so sorry for the length. My inner Greece lover somehow ended up making it long. D:


	35. entry 33 America x Austria

**Note from Catskid100- *facepalm* Oh 4... I love you. XD I really... Lemme explain. We both ship RussiAmerica. Like, HARD. So its inevitable that there would be some russiamerica in this story. I gave her the prompt of "America finds out a secret of Austria's and Austria will do anything to keep him quiet". Now. I THINK this is her first... yaoi and crack pairing fic soo... No flames please! Enjoy... *gigglesnort***

* * *

A/N- I had major writers block while writing this and it was very late. o-o" So yea if I ruined someone's mind and you end up 'cannot unseen,' then I apologize beforehand i know this sucks..rele badly... Human and nation names are used.

Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia.

**_WARNING!_** : Heart-breaking America and very angry Russia.

Arthur: Super4bidden

Title: Dirty Not So Little Secret

Genre: Romance/Humor

_Dirty Not So Little Secret_

It was time for one of his yearly meetings with Austria and America was roaming the streets of Vienna once again. He would do this all the time. Alfred sees the happy Austrians singing and dancing at a festival of sorts. There was always music and laughter in the background of Vienna, and it always filled him with the same joy as he heard.

Alfred smelt the air. "Mmmm. Apple Strudel!" He walked over to a stand. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, lieber Herr." He scraped up a couple of words. "Oh ja! Zwei apfelstrudel bitte." The man behind the stand shook his head understandingly.

"Apfelstrudel bis kommenden."

"Ja danke lhnen sehr!" Alfred said.

"Das wird 1.51859 Euro werden." The vender said.

Alfred looked through his wallet to find some money. "Oh crap! Im out!" the American felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked to see the familiar long delicate fingers of Roderich Edelstein, better known as Austria himself.

"Ich werde für ihn bezahlen." The American looked at Austria with grateful eyes. "Yes sir." The vender said in his native language while looking at the blond.

The older more sophisticated man handed the money over to the vender "Sorry für die unannehmlichkeiten." Roderich muttered to the vender, then grabbed the American by his arm and left. "Hey! I understood that!"

Alfred stuffed his face. All that was left was a little piece of apple on his cheek.

"Uh, umm…Alfred you've got some…" Roderich pointed to Alfred's cheek. Alfred just looked really confused.

Roderich wiped the apple with his finger and ate it.

"What was that for?" Alfred said being his over dramatic self. "Well you had apple and I didn't want you to look stupid." Roderich defended himself. "Well let's just drop it, ok?" "Agreed."

The two men walked to Roderich's place and Alfred couldn't help think about the _Sound of Music_ and it made him chuckle.

They finally arrived at the house and Alfred was lead up to his room. "Thank you Austria." Alfred said looking at the great collection of videos. He looked back at Austria. "Please, call me Roderich." The Austrian patted the American's back.

"Gladly, and call me Alfred!" "Well tomorrow is going to be a hard long day. Get some rest and feel free to watch the movies." Roderich said as he walked toward the doors. "Goodnight Alfred." "Night Roddy." Alfred gave a big grin. Roderich left the room.

Alfred took another look at the movies.

"There's a whole bunch. There's westerns, horrors, anything and everything even…gasp…even porn! I'm in movie heaven!" Alfred thought to himself. "Which porn should I watch? So many choices! Ok let's see there's Throbin Hood (Prince of Beaves), Ocean's 11 inches, hmm…Oh what about Love the Cock! That looks really good!" Alfred popped the DVD in the player, turned the sound down so he wouldn't get in trouble for watching it.

"OHMYGAWSH! OH MY GAWD! IT CAN'T BE!" Alfred paused the video. He got up to the TV, less than a foot away, and stared at the handsome brown-haired man. Alfred broke into laughter. He was on the floor rolling around like a little boy. It took him a hour or two to get himself to stop laughing. He played the video once more.

"Oh shit that bastard is fucking sexy!" Alfred licked his lips. "Look at that…thing! It's huge!" he scoffed. "Well not as being as Vanya's though!" Alfred smiled. "I wonder how he's doing."

Alfred finished the movie, and went to bed.

When he woke up he packed away the movie. "I've got to show this to Iggy!"

The past few days went slowly by; Alfred was ready to go home by the third day.

"Well Alfred, it's been a pleasure having you over. I do wish that you could visit more often." Roderich sighed.

"We do have a good time don't we." Alfred nodded. "But I do have to go home, I miss Tony."

"That little alien fellow you adore?" Roderich only heard rumors about Tony. "Yes that's him! Well Roderich, I'll see you soon." "Yes, I suppose we shall. Goodbye Alfred." The American waved as he left the house.

Alfred was tired. He kept re-watching that special video, almost memorizing every move. He would often just sit on the couch and wonder if Roderich had even notice the missing porno. He'd call Iggy the next day only to bug him, asking when he would come over to hang out and watch just a plain old movie like they always did. It finally got to the point where Arthur gave in to Alfred's constant nagging.

Meanwhile at the Austrian's house he was tidying up, just reorganizing he video collection. "Hmm. I swore I had out that film back where it belongs." He looked around the house for it, but to his luck it was gone. "Could Alfred have it?" The man got to a phone and called his fellow nation.

Alfred was expecting a call from the older man and had his story straight.

"Hello United States of America speaking how can I save the day? Oh hey Roddy, how are you?"

"Greetings Alfred, I'm pleasant thank you very much. I was wondering if you have a DVD of mine."

"No I don't. What kind was it?" Roderich got quiet. "Well it was…a pornographic video." He coughed a bit. "No, have you asked Prussia?" "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Thank you Alfred." "No problem Alfred F. Jones is always here to help those in need! If you find it tell me okay?" Roderich exhaled. "Will do. Good day to you, and thanks again." He hung up.

The Austrian knew something fishy was going on. He had to get to America before anyone was to see that particular porno film. The Austrian packed his bags and headed out to Alfred's house.

It took a couple hours to get there, and he had bought a hotel room for the night. It was close to the American's apartment. All he had to do now was to get that film. He would do anything to get it back. So it was planning time.

Alfred worried about what just happened only a couple of hours ago. Had Austria really bought the lie Alfred fed him? How much trouble would he be in if the tall, lean man ever found out about the porn being in his custody.

He was hoping. No, praying that Roderich would never find out. He couldn't sleep as the guilt was eating at him. He played a couple of comedy movies to get his mind off of the stolen movie that had contained Roderich, highly indecent. In fact it was so indecent that the man has completely nude.

Boy did Alfred want the Austrian even more than before. He imagined just what those long fingers could do to him. He moaned with pleasure just thinking about the aristocrat and his beautiful features.

Did he really want Roderich more than Ivan? Whoever he loved, he would have to make his mind up soon because in two days the Russian would be in his apartment, and if he knew Roderich; he would eventually figure out that it was in fact Alfred who had his movie.

He would be in deep shit if they came on the same day, because he knew that he would be all over the Austrian and Ivan wouldn't be pleased at all. He would beat his and Roderich's head in with a metal pipe. He took Texas of and finally fell asleep around one o'clock in the morning.

Roderich's plan was complete. He was ready to approach Alfred and demand his video back and get his word that he would never tell a soul as long as he lived.

It was about ten now and he started to walk to the American's place. He took a rather long walk but it was nice day out so why not enjoy it. He finally arrived at Alfred's domain; he knocked the door loud enough to be heard in the deepest of slumbers.

Alfred got up and peeked through the window by the front door. 'Oh great he found out.' The American thought to himself. He opened the door slowly.

"Oh…uh…Hey there Roddy," he yawned "what brings you here?" "Good morning there Alfred. I just came to visit, like I said I wanted to do." Roderich smiled. "Oh next time just call. Um come in, it's a bit messy, not too bad." He let he aristocrat in. "Thank you, I will, I apologize for not calling, it was very rude indeed."

The American stretched and yawned. "Coffee Roddy?" he said as he walked into the kitchen. "Yes please. Black." "Got it, make yourself at home." Roderich sat down on the couch.

"So how was your flight here?" Alfred said from the kitchen. "Pleasant I suppose." The more sophisticated man purposed while crossing his legs. Alfred came back into the room with to coffees. He handed a coffee over to the simply delighted man on his couch. "Here ya go. Careful now." "Thank you Alfred." Roderich said smiling at the smell of it.

Alfred started to drink his coffee.

"Ah. I love coffee! Its ten times better than tea!" the American said. He looked at the small side table next to him. 'Oh shit! The movie is still out? Im dead!' he thought to himself. Had the much classier nation next to him see it?

"Alfred, are you alright?" Roderich said. "Uh…yeah…sure let's go with that." The American stuttered a bit putting his coffee on the little table.

"Okay then." There was an awkward silence. "Wanna watch a movie?" Alfred finally said after fifteen minutes of pure silence. "Sure. What kinds of movies do you have?" Alfred stood up and walked over to what seemed to be an ordinary wall. There was a little security pad on the same wall.

Alfred punched in a four-number code. "Four, three, seven, six" he muttered to himself. The wall started to split in half Roderich was thought it was just an illusion. The younger nation walked into the hidden closet containing just about every movie ever made.

"What an exclusive collection you have their Alfred." Roderich said with awe. "Thank you!" Alfred was proud of his; as the Austrian said 'exclusive collection'. "Just about every movie ever made in the world, and they are organized by genre, release time, rating and my liking of them." The American boasted.

"Do you have porn?" the classy man felt weird asking but he had to get that porn back. "Well, DUH!" "Okay Alfred, here's an easier question do you have Love the Cock?" the Austrian's face was a deep red shade asking that and he looked at the American. "Love the Cock? I've never heard of that one." Alfred defended himself.

The Austrian stood up and glanced around the room. He saw it. It was by the American's coffee. He walked over to the DVD and picked it up to show Alfred. "You have some explaining to do America."

"Ohh…that Love the Cock." The American exited the movie closet and punched the same code into the security pad. "Yes Alfred, the one you took from my house." The Austrian stepped towards the nervous younger man.

"Well, I saw that-" "That I was in there I know Alfred. Now I must ask this of you; please don't tell anyone about this." Alfred saw the worry in the aristocrat's eyes.

"What? That your are a porn star? What will you do if I told someone already?" the American said sassily. "Okay, one: I was a porn star. Two: did you already tell someone? And three: I will do anything to keep your big mouth shut." The violet eyed man declared.

Alfred looked into those eyes, they reminded him of Ivan's but there was more of a subtlety to them. He got lost in those eyes, they were just…beautiful. The American had made his choice. "You will do anything to keep my mouth shut huh?" the American said with a smirk.

Now the Austrian was completely lost. "What is that smile for Alfred?" the American just kept the smirk painted on his face. The Austrian backed away slowly. The American was acting surprisingly serious. 'Sorry Ivan but, I really want Roderich more than you.' He thought to himself.

Alfred walked towards the aristocrat and pushed him to the couch. "Alfred?" the Austrian was really starting to worry. "Roddy, do this on little thing for me and my lips will be sealed just for you." The older man gulped. "What do you vant me to do Alfred?" he was pushed backwards to lay down and the American got on top of him. "Make love with me." he said sexily and all ready hard.

Roderich sat up a bit. "WHAT?" Alfred attacked the slender man's mouth with his own. "Roderich you're just so damn sexy and I'm sort of jealous that you'd fuck a perfect stranger, and not me." He pouted. "Fine" Roderich said. Alfred smiled.

Alfred kissed the older man with such a passion. Roderich was surprised. The American's tongue licked the other man's lips: begging to explore inside. The Austrian parted his lips and the tongue tickled the roof of his mouth. As the kiss deepened, the Austrian began to get hard. They broke the kiss for a breather. "Alfred, where'd you learn to kiss like that?" "Roddy, I'm just skilled like that."

He got up. "Follow me." He led the older man to his bedroom. Alfred stripped out of his clothes. He climbed onto the bed to meet the fully clothed Austrian. Alfred ripped off Roderich's clothes off and traced his fingers lightly on his chest, goose bumps now rising.

Roderich shuddered. "Well Alfred, you sure know your way on the bed now don't you." He moaned as the American licked his nipple. "I guess that's what you get when raised by France." He chuckled. "You bet your fucking ass." Alfred gave a very seductive wink.

The American went to his night stand and looked through the drawers for his lube. He found 2 empty lube bottles. "Crap. One minute." He kissed the Austrian and left the room. Five minutes later he came back with some lube. "Lucky France left this here last Christmas." Alfred said while coating his fingers and member with the lubricant.

Alfred put one finger to Roderich's entrance. "Ready?" "Ready." Roderich repeated. The younger nation pushed his pointer finger in gently as possible. Roderich jumped feeling the finger in his ass. "Easy Roddy." The American cooed. The man below him just nodded.

Alfred added another finger and made a scissor motion with them as Roderich winced with pain. With his empty hand, Alfred rubbed the other's member. Roderich flinched at the unexpected contact. By now he was fully hard.

"Alfred, take me now PLEASE!" the aristocrat begged. "Okay beautiful." Alfred said pulling out his fingers and replacing them with the head of is cock.

"Easy now Alfred!" Roderich spat. Alfred gave the Austrian a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "Okay."

Alfred thrust himself into Roderich's pelvis. Roderich screamed with satisfaction. "Mehr, Mehr, Mehr!" Roderich screamed. Alfred's pace accelerated. The Austrian below was kissing and licking Alfred's skin and boy did he like that. "I love you." Alfred huffed. "What?" "Tell me that you love me Roderich!" he huffed again.

With a loud moan from his sweet spot being hit the Austrian told the American that he loved him. "Thanks, I knew you loved me too." Alfred bent down and kissed Roderich once again, wanting more contact. He put his arms around the older nation, pulling their bodies closer; he could tell that Roderich needed the same thing.

The feeling of their bodies touching had amplified Roderich's desire to orgasm. It just took a few more sporadic thrusts inside him and a few hard pulls on his weeping cock before he released hard onto both of their stomachs, causing him to yell as he rode the waves of his climax. Not being able to last much longer than his partner, Alfred picked up the pace of his thrusts, digging his fingers into Roderich's hips to pull in farther. Then he came, feeling as if liquid fire was spilling from him into the Austrian.

Together, they panted off the high they were both in before. "Are you going to let me stay? Because either way, I am not getting off this bed 'til morning, and neither are you." Roderich said holding their sweaty bodies tight together. "Yeah. Just hold me close." The American said hugging Roderich. The older man nodded and just continued to hold him close, placing his body so it was against Alfred's and drifted off to sleep.

Alfred smelt the man next to him and smiled while taking his glasses of along with his. 'That was great. I wish we could stay like this forever…but no, Russia will be here in the morning and I better get Roddy out of here before he does.' America though before joining Austria into a deep slumber.

The next morning Austria was the first to awaken. He smiled to see Alfred next to him. He brushed the hair away from the younger man's face and placed a kiss gently upon his forehead. He got out of bed and boy was his ass sore!

He put on his boxers and glasses went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He made eggs sunny side up, with some toast, beacon, freshly squeezed orange juice and coffee.

Alfred woke to the delicious aroma. His Austrian lover came in the room with a tray of food and a big smile. "Guten morgen Alfred." He said planting a tender kiss on Alfred's lips. Alfred smiled. "Good morning to you too!" Alfred licked his lips when Roderich placed the tray of food in front of him.

"You didn't have to do this ya know." Alfred looked over. "I made it because I wanted to." Roderich replied eating his egg sandwich. When they finished Alfred washed the dishes. They took a shower together and they watched a movie. Everything was going fine until the doorbell rang.

Alfred got up to get it. He peeked through the little window, and there he was, Ivan Braginsky he much violent boyfriend. "Roddy…I think you should go to the bedroom." There was a panic in his voice. "What's wrong Alfred?"

"Just go to the room please, Russia is here." The Austrian stayed put. "No, I don't care I will stay 'ere." "Fine." Then he opened the door.

"Zdravstvuĭte, dorogoĭ Alfred. Ne vozrazhat, yesli ya gruboe povedenie, no zachem on zdes." The Russian said handing sunflowers to Alfred. "Ivan, English please. And I do mind, he is a guest." The younger man said going towards the kitchen. He put the flowers in a vase and placed them on his dining table. Ivan took his coat off and got comfortable. He came out with a coffee for Ivan. "Thank you." The Russian hesitated. "Mhm." Was all he got as a response.

It was quiet. Too quiet. "So movie time?" Alfred had to break the ice. "Nyet dear Alfred, we always watch movies, what I wish to do is catch up with Austria da. Don't you agree?" the Russians glare spooked the aristocrat.

"Sure, whatever you say Russia." The Austrian mumbled. "How's you and Hungary been lately? Has she forgiven you for the divorce?" "I'm fine; she's fine and yes she 'as forgiven me." "Good!" the Russian knew something was up. "Alfred, may we speak alone?" Ivan said. "Sure, excuse us Roddy." Alfred stood up as well. "That's my little Alfred, always giving pet names." There was that freakish aura that surrounded Russia again.

The two nations left the Austrian alone to drink his coffee.

"Alfred, why is he here?" the Russian pinned him to the wall. "Ivan, he's here 'cuz I said he could." Alfred said panicky. "Alfred! Are you having an affair?" The American slipped away. "Yes Ivan. But I want to make it more than that, and in order to do that I must break up with you." Alfred said. "Sorry Ivan, I just don't love you anymore."

Ivan went mad. His last piece of humanity was his love for that American idiot. He had himself a rampage and he pulled out his pipe and beat everything in sight. While doing this tears streamed down his face into his scarf. Ivan would go room to room pummeling everything into smithereens.

He finally got to the living room. As he entered Alfred and Roderich were just about to leave, WHAM, the Russian hit the handle straight off the door. The new couple ran to the back door but Ivan already took care of that door too. "CRAP WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" the American said stating the obvious. "ALFRED DO SOMETHING!" The Austrian said hugging his arm as the Russian cornered them.

Right then Alfred had remembered a pressure point attack that his good buddy China had taught him. Alfred shooed Roderich away then he lounged and hit the area directly under his ear. The Russian fell to the floor.

"What did you do Alfred?" The Austrian man beside him gasped. "What? He was going to bash our heads in if I didn't do something!" Roderich kissed Alfred. "Who taught you that?" Austria said as soon as he broke the kiss. "Oh it was China."

"What are you going to do with him?" Roderich finally asked. "Call Belarus, she'd be delighted to take care of Ivan." Roderich nodded. Several hours later Belarus came to pick Russia up, she was obviously curious why her brother came in the first place, but she just took him home.

"What a mess! Tony! Where are you?" Alfred shouted. Then Tony came out of nowhere. "Can you help Roddy and I clean this mess?" the alien nodded and got a broom. "Vow, so he does exist!" Roderich stated in a shocked manor. "Well do you think I would see fairies and things like that like England does?" he scoffed. "Vell 'e did raise you, und I saw what you picked up from France, so it was possible that you indeed would see fairytale creatures." The American groaned. "Good point. Ok lets clean already!" "Ja."

They cleaned and replaced furniture for the next couple of days and all Alfred could think was 'That bastard better pay me back, and NOT with Rubles.'

"Alfred, though this week 'as been wonderful, I must head back home." Roderich said sincerely. "It's okay Roddy…I understand completely." Alfred planted a kiss on his lover's cheek. "I didn't finish Alfred," "Sorry" Alfred interrupted. "I was thinking maybe you will vant to come with me?" Roderich smiled shyly while Alfred's grew. "Of course! I'd love to!" Alfred squeezed Roderich.

The two packed their bags and took the first flight to Vienna, where they were greeted by the happy town's people once again.

Translations:

Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, lieber Herr = How can I help you sir

Ja danke lhnen sehr = Yes thank you very much

Apfelstrudel bis kommenden = apple strudel coming right up

ich werde für ihn bezahlen = I will pay for him

Sorry für die Unannehmlichkeiten = Sorry for the inconvenience

Mehr = more

Zdravstvuĭte, dorogoĭ Alfred. Ne vozrazhatʹ, yesli ya gruboe povedenie, no zachem on zdesʹ? = hello dearest Alfred. Do not mind my rude behavior but, why is he here?


	36. entry 34 America x Egypt

**Note from Catskid100- This is very Important.**

**Wow, long time no see huh? Well I'm so SO SO sorry for leaving for so long! I've decided to not cancel the challenge. Because well you see, I've fallen out of the Hetalia fandom. It's a sad but true fact. And my life isn't as fun anymore without it. Who knew Hetalia coudl change someone's life? haha. Well it did for me. And I love it too much to let go of it completely. I'm updating this to help me get back into fandom, and also because it's not fair to everyone who's following this.**

**I originally started this challenge so I could read good fanfiction by great authors, and that was enough for me. I also wanted to be able to help people improve and expand their writing. And I still want to do that. I don't want to give up. This challenge has give me, and others so much joy. And the reviews you all give just make me so happy. When I got your concerned reviews telling me not to quit, I was so happy. Because well, the challenge was dying, and I firmly believed that the Hetalia fandom itself at the time was dying too. And I couldn't handle that. The haters just seemed to increase every day... but I've regained confidence. The fandom is not dying! It's still strong! I know that because hundreds of fanfics are uploaded each day! And you know, who cares about the haters? I don't want the fandom to die, I'm going to help it, and updating this is a way to help! **

**I've also been shocked to know that this challenge is being spread around! I've met a few people on gaia and such that know about this. And it's even been called a MEME! which makes my LIFE! Oh gosh! Of course it's not as popular as the kink meme, god no. But having it being spread around makes me the happiest girl on earth. I want everyone to know about this, because like I said, it's a way to keep the fandom from dying! So thank you all for reading these fics, signing up, and just spreading the word!**

**For the first time in god knows when the list has been updated! If you're name is missing, and I didnt PM you as to why, please contact me! I'll try to add more pairings soon! so bare with me people!**

**And so now, with all that said, I apologize once more, and please enjoy the first chapter of DeepBlueInk's America x Egypt fanfic. If you want to follow it, please go review to it and subscribe on DeepBlueInk's page!**

Pairing: America x Egypt

Title: Desert Sun

Rating: T

* * *

The old merchant who lived near the marketplace claimed He was an omen, a warning from Allah to lower prices on imported goods. Gupta's sister-in-law swore he was a barbarian god, sent by foreign countires to obliterate the crop fields. Even the Pharaoh himself held secret forebodings of the Mysterious Man From the Sky, quietly confessing that he saw several brilliant red bolts shoot into the heavens upon the Thing's contact with the land.

Soon, the Pharoah sent his people to investigate. Despite their fear of the wild fire, curious masses began swarming at the far edges of the great crater. At first, the wicked smoke blew in their eyes and obscured the Thing. But when it cleared, however, some of them wished they hadn't seen it at all.

There was something truly-and horrifyingly-amazing to see in the deep recesses of the coal-encrusted pit. A body burned almost beyond recognition, but for the odd tufts of gold hair dwindling upon Its head and the glistening glass shielding Its eyes.

Children tied swatches of yellow corn silk to their heads and chased each other in the Barbarian game; Gupta's friends dared each other for glimpses. Mothers made signs to ward off the evil eye, farmers shook amulets, and the Pharoah's concubines swooned. The Thing was mostly likely evil, yes; but it was really something exciting to behold.

Yes; Gupta grunted, nudging the sweat off his shoulders. He hefted the singed flesh more securely around his shoulders, wincing. The Thing really _was_something special, if the Pharoah wanted Gupta to carry It the whole way through the marketplace, up the ridiculously steep street, and through the doors to the palace for him to prod and eyeball at.

All his life as Pharoah's friend, Gupta had never seen a corpse, let alone touch one. Now, he did both; and this one was _heavy_. As the weary Egyptian servant trudged along the road, his loathsome burden wrapped in gauze and propped upon his tense shoulders, he allowed himself a rare grimace to stretch along his face.

Gupta Muhammad Hassan was not a lucky man.

* * *

_OW OW OW OW OW-_

_His hair was growing back-_

_Glasses-glasses still there. What was that sound? Snakes?_

_No. Voices, maybe...gibberish or, or something...no, no. _

_He's regenerating. Regenerate. Skin, ears, left foot...there._

He can see now_._


	37. entry 35 Japan x Hungary

**Note From Catskid100: I laughed so much! I ADORED this one! I hope you guys like it too because it's seriously cute! I really like these two now~ And Omigawsh YES RUSSIAMERICA. FFFF- otpotpotp-shot-**

**Ahem... please enjoy and review kindly!**

**PS. If You haven't noticed, I've changed the name of this challenge to just The Ultimate Crack Pairing Challenge. It make's things more clear.**

* * *

**Pairing: Japan x Hungary**

**Author: Prosecutie**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Oh man, these two are so my headcanon now. =w= I'm so proud of my self for actually getting off my ass and writing this, I signed up for this exactly a year ago (12/22/10). This was super fun to write, anyone who hasn't signed up for a crack pairing yet should really reconsider~ ALSO: a quick note, I mention a lot of pairings in here, and I like some pairings that you might not, so I hope that doesn't turn you away from this story. ;w;**

ovo

Ah, the beach. Normally, the beach is an excellent place to relax and let your worries drift away, if only temporarily. However, that wasn't the case for Japan and his two friends Germany and Italy.

It was the day before another world conference, and since the three of them had completed everything they needed to prepare for the next day, Italy had convinced Germany to take them to the beach to cool off. It was a shame that they were, in fact, doing the opposite.

"Ve~ Germany, hey Germany! Look how far out I can swim!" Italy called out, swimming into deeper and deeper waters.

"Italy, come back right now!" Germany commanded loudly. "If you drown, I'm not saving you!"

"Ve~ Germany, look how high I can climb up this tree!"

"Come back down, you'll fall and get a concussion!"

"Look, I made friends with a monkey, ve~!"

"Put that thing down, what if it's sick?"

"Look Germany, he's swimming with me~"

"Italy, come back here!"

Meanwhile, Japan sat back on his beach towel in the tree shade, watching all the chaos from a safe distance. He was being neglected, sure, but this was exactly what he wanted. Japan slowly took out his camera and notebook from his bag and began writing eagerly.

_6/10_

_2:33_

_Italy__ – displaying reckless behavior and overall ignorance_

_Germany – giving Italy undivided attention, keeping him from danger_

_Possible scenarios: _

_- __Italy__ falling out of tree, __Germany__ catching him_

_- __Italy__ drowning, __Germany__ rescuing him_

_- __Italy__ being attacked by wild animal, __Germany__ fighting it to the death_

_- In general, __Italy__ being hurt/in danger somehow, __Germany__ playing the hero_

As if one cue, while Italy was fooling around with his new monkey friend, Italy tripped over his own feet and feel headfirst into the water with an "Eep!".

_"__Italy__!"_ Germany instantly stripped himself of his shirt quite dramatically and plunged into the water. Japan quickly set down his notebook and grabbed the camera. In no time at all, Germany popped out from the water with a coughing Italy in his arms, water dripping off both of them. Japan took two photos of this.

Germany set Italy onto the sand when they were away from the water.

"I told you to stay away from that monkey!" Germany scolded. Italy giggled sheepishly, and Germany's expression softened. Japan took a photo of this. "Are you okay?"

"Ve~ I'm fine, now that Ludwig has rescued me~" Italy grinned, and gave Germany a kiss on the cheek and a hug. One photo. "Grazie, Ludwig."

Germany blushed a very nice shade of red. "J-just don't let it happen again." Italy giggled again. The blushing Germany would do very well on Japan's website, and the fans would eat up the cheek kiss. Three photos.

Japan swiftly hid his camera and notebook back into the back and ran over to Italy and Germany. "Italy-san, are you okay?"

"Ve~ I'm fine." Replied Italy warmly.

Japan had been pursuing this work since three weeks after he'd made an alliance with Germany and Italy so long ago. He'd set up his website, and the response was enormous. Now Japan indulged himself as well as his fans with pictures and video of the pair doing anything that could be interpreted as love. He also had plenty of pictures and footage of other pairs, such as France and England during a world meeting, or Switzerland and his adoptive little sister Liechtenstein having a picnic, or Poland dragging Lithuania out shopping with him. How did Japan get his footage? Trade secret, sorry.

Japan was very passionate about this part time job, and other times it was a very lonely business. Though he had hundreds of thousands of fans online, he'd never met a single one of them. Japan had no one to talk to about his favorite hobby, and in fact, Japan had even further distanced himself from the rest of the world so that no one would become suspicious of his behavior, or of the giant hole on the side of his bag, which he sometimes used so he could put his video camera in his bag and record while Japan himself was present.

Yes, it was a very lonely business sometimes…

ovo

Hungary leaned in towards the mirror to put in the second diamond earring. She was at Austria's house with Austria and Prussia, and was amazed that they had only tried to kill each other twice so far. Hungary reapplied her lipstick, glancing at the albino trying to fix his bowtie while Austria was completely ready in a sharp suit that Hungary herself had helped pick out.

"I don't get why I have to go to your stupid piano concert, anyway," Prussia grumbled, fumbling with his bowtie. Somehow, Austria and Hungary had managed to get Prussia in a suit, too. "It's not like I give a damn about music or anything."

"We've already had this discussion, Prussia. I'm _trying_ to culture you." Austria replied calmly.

"Yeah, well, I'll be _trying_ not to gag while you're up on stage." Prussia spat. Austria, strangely, tensed up a little, but didn't say anything. He was determined not to ruin his clothes, which would without a doubt be creased and torn in a useless argument with Prussia. Noting this strange change in behavior, Hungary glanced up at a hidden camera she had set up in a corner of the ceiling to make sure it was still functioning and recording.

Austria watched as Prussia battled with the bowtie with the mirror, only making the mess on his shirt worse. "Oh for God's sake," Austria muttered. "Let me fix it." Austria undid Prussia's bowtie and tied it properly while Prussia just mumbled unintelligibly.

Hungary inhaled deeply. She lived for tender moments like these, when Prussia and Austria weren't at each other's necks, thirsting for blood.

"Hmm," Prussia mused. "Maybe you _really_ want me to be there to watch you play." Prussia grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Austria, though Hungary could swear his cheeks were just a little pinker.

"Aww, Roddy wants to play piano just for me~" Prussia trilled. "Isn't that cute, Gilbird?"

A yellow head popped out from the pocket on Prussia's shirt and it was, indeed, Gilbird. Gilbird chirped cheerfully.

"See, Roddy? Even Gilbird can tell you want me." Prussia mocked.

Austria stood up straight. The blush on his face was much more obvious now. "I want nothing of the sort!"

Hungary whipped out her tape recorder soundlessly and began muttering into it quickly, making sure no one noticed. "6/10, 5:37 PM. Roderich fixes Gilbert's bowtie, Gilbert teasing Roderich of liking him, Roderich showing tsundere qualities…"

"You like me!"

"Not true!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Is _not!_" Austria lunged at Prussia and clamped his teeth down on this nose.

"_Eeeeeooowww!_" Prussia yelled. "_Geddoff geddoff geddoff gedoff!_"

"T'ke bck wot you sad!" Austria demanded, unable to talk normally without letting go of Prussia's nose. Gilbird shuffled out of Prussia's pocket and began pecking Austria's face while Prussia and Austria continued to wrestle.

Hungary sighed and added "….and promptly begin to fight like children." to the recording before stuffing it back into her purse. So much for tender moments. "Stop fighting, you two! You'll ruin your outfits!"

Ever since Hungary had noticed some odd sexual tension between Austria and Prussia after she had married Austria so long ago, she had been partaking in filming excellent footage of the pair doing almost anything, because almost anything the pair did together could be viewed as even more sexual tension. Prussia and Austria were Hungary's specialty, but she had footage on nearly everyone. China and Korea, Russia and America, Turkey and Greece, you name it. If she told you how she got her footage, she'd likely go to jail, so it will remain a secret.

But sometimes she felt very isolated by her job. She only had her collection and herself. Hungary wished she had a friend or a partner to make her feel less empty, or at least someone to talk to.

Yes, sometimes she felt like a complete outcast.

ovo

The next day was the world conference, and this particular conference was no different than any other conference in the past. There was yelling, molesting, mess-making, and nothing was accomplished. Japan watched the other nations, but remained uninvolved. He had anticipated this and had brought along his notebook full of notes on various couples to go through the contents and add a few annotations.

Hungary was tapping her fingers on the table, counting the minutes before the meeting was over. She wondered why the countries even got together anymore. It certainly wasn't as if they achieved anything through all this meaningless fighting. She knew nothing was going to get done, so she had brought along some of the photos she had taken throughout the week to sort through for the ones she liked the most.

And so it was that Japan and Hungary were both engaging in their secret hobby, unbeknownst to each other.

ovo

Once the meeting was adjourned, everything was still the same. Japan sighed, putting his belongings in his bag and heading towards the elevator.

Hungary shoved all of her things into her purse and was also heading towards the elevator. Both of the nations were still out of it after such a boring meeting. Hungary was walking right in front of Japan and walking out the main door to the elevator.

_Oh shit, did I leave my hair clip at my table?_ The thought suddenly struck Hungary as she felt the absence of a clip in her hair and as she recalled fiddling with it during the meeting. She swiftly turned around to go back and check, instead she felt her head crash into Japan's face, propelling Hungary onto her butt and scattering her belongings everywhere.

"Oww…" Hungary heard herself say as she rubbed her butt comfortingly. She looked up to see Japan doing the same thing. Japan opened an eye and saw his belongings had spilled, and so had Hungary's. Hungary's lungs stopped working when they realized that the other nation could see her photos, which had poured out all over the floor. Sucking in her breath, Hungary's eyes flickered from item to item and she grabbed her photos, also catching a glance at Japan's open notebook in the process.

_4/5_

_6:07 AM_

_Germany__ woke up with a naked __Italy__ in his bed again and blushed furiously when he woke up (photos taken). While brushing their teeth, Italy attempted to strip Germany of his boxers (photos taken) and Germany's face turned a shade of red I haven't seen in a while (photos taken). When __Germany__ began applying gel into his hair, __Italy__ began fooling around with the gel and got it all over his face, which __Germany__ quickly wiped off his face like a mother hen (photos taken). Afterwards, they-_

Hungary wasn't able to read anymore because Japan had snatched the notebook back from her, panting hard, a feral look in his eyes. Japan quickly swiped everything on the floor that belonged to him, but not before noticing the photos Hungary had dropped. And was that… a photo of Spain tugging Romano's ahoge? And another photo of Denmark and Norway sharing a donut in a café? Japan looked up at Hungary questionably, but Hungary's skin had turned a color of white Japan thought was paler than the snows of Siberia. Hungary snatched her photos back and stood up, turned around sharply , and promptly broke into a run. That would have worked, it Japan didn't have his ninja skills to rely on. He grabbed her shoulder solemnly, and Hungary let out a yelp.

"Come to my house… tomorrow at noon." Japan asked tersely, before heading to the elevator and disappearing behind the metal doors.

Hungary suddenly realized her hair clip was on the _other_ side of her head.

ovo

Once home, Hungary couldn't focus on anything after what had occurred. Was Japan going to blackmail her or something? Or was she finally going to get what she had wanted for so long… a comrade?

Hungary went to bed anxious and uneasy. When sleep finally came to her, she found she was just as tense when she woke up the next morning. She had to get on her flight very early in the morning which left her groggy and disoriented, and overall in an unpleasant mood. It was a very long flight, but when the flight attendant announced that they would land in Japan soon, Hungary suddenly wished that she had another hour or so. She had no idea what to expect or what to say when she would meet with Japan.

She found herself at Japan's doorstep too soon for her liking, and it took her two minutes to force herself to press Japan's doorbell. Unfortunately for her, Japan was home of course, and he answered the door without delay.

"Ah, Hungary-san, you came." Japan greeted her with a polite smile. "Come inside, we have much to talk about."

_Do we really?_ Hungary couldn't stand being kept in the dark any longer. She gave a simple "good morning" as she stepped into Japan's giant house.

Japan led her to his kitchen, where he began making tea. Hungary just blinked and remained silent, since she still had no idea what to say.

Japan hummed softly as he brought the tea over to the table. "So," he began, snapping Hungary back into reality. "I'm going to get straight to the point."

Hungary blinked a few times and shuffled in her seat uncomfortably.

Japan continued. "Those photos yesterday…"

Hungary swallowed hard, stirring her tea. Of course he was going to bring up those.

"…they were yours, correct?"

Hungary nodded stiffly. "…yes."

"Ah." Japan replied, and then didn't say anything. Hungary's teeth began chattering.

Hungary decided to say something in Japan's silence. "And the notebook?"

"Mine." Japan answered laconically, taking a sip of his tea.

There was yet another long and painful awkward silence. Japan sipped his tea quietly, and Hungary was stirring her tea harshly to calm her nerves. Suddenly, Japan stood up from his seat, startling Hungary.

"Follow me," said Japan. "There's something you need to see."

Hungary got up clumsily and followed Japan. She wished she could just know if Japan was going to mock her, now that he knew her secret. But then again, she had seen his notebook that was full of notes on just Italy and Germany… but she had only seen half a page, she couldn't declare a verdict off of that. It could just be a small diary or daily log or something of that nature that Japan carried around with him. A-and Japan couldn't use her photos against her! It wasn't as if she had brought any of her R-18 photos with her to the world conference. Maybe Hungary was just taking pictures of the other nations because she liked photography! Right? Haha! …except for it you asked the nations in the photo, none of them would say Hungary was there for the moment in the picture, which would make Hungary look very suspicious indeed. It certainly would point to espionage…

"Hungary-san." said Japan, getting her attention. They were now standing in front of a normal door, but this one had a lock. When Japan took out his key and opened the door, however, she was filled with pure awe.

It was a dimly lit room with no windows, almost like a cave. But what were important were the things _in_ the room. A giant shelf, with many, many rows, full of nothing but doujinshi, cardboard boxes filled with tape recordings labeled things like "Spamano 6/05" or "GerIta 7/08", giant posters of some of the nations, some body pillows on the bed (which had a blanket with the nations' faces on them), a desk lined with figurines and a giant computer which controlled three giant television screens built into the wall. Stacks of dating sims were everywhere.

It was…

It was…..

…_perfect._

"This….Japan…" Hungary couldn't form a coherent sentence in the state of awe she was in. "This is amazing."

"Thank you. It's taken me quite some time to acquire. Would you like to see my doujinshi?" Japan offered.

Relief washed over Hungary like lukewarm water, and smiled as if she had just received the best gift in the world. And in a way, she had. She had acquired a friend.

"Of course."

ovo

Japan had been holding his breath, waiting for Hungary's reaction to his special room. As far as Japan could tell, she had loved it. Japan had then received one of the warmest smiles he had ever gotten.

Japan would show her all the yaoi in the world if he got to see that smile again.

ovo

After a long inspection of the best of Japan's collection and an even longer look at Japan's website, Hungary decided to return the favor.

"My collection may not be as grand as yours," Hungary explained, "but I hope you'll still like it."

"I'm sure I will, Hungary-san." Japan smiled, and Hungary was filled with pride and confidence.

One long flight later, they were at Hungary's house. They followed a routine similar to the one at Japan's house; Hungary made tea and they ate cookies. But this time, the awkward silence wasn't invited. Now that Hungary was certain Japan was not going to use anything against her, she opened up to him, and vice versa. They exchanged secrets, made promises to share their best footage or photos, and talked about their favorite pairings.

"You specialize in GerIta, right?" Hungary asked.

"Yes," said Japan, "I find them a very interesting pair to watch. And you specialize in Prussia and Austria?"

Hungary nodded cheerfully. "It never gets old."

After their chat, Hungary decided it was time. "Japan, I think now it's time I show you what _I've_ accumulated over time."

Japan followed Hungary to her room, and his eyes grew wide.

It may not have had the giant television screens, but she made up for it in every other way. Whereas Japan had one giant shelf filled with doujinshi, Hungary had _four_. She opened a drawer to reveal hundreds of prints of fanart of every pairing imaginable. She had a billboard where dozens of keychains hung, she had dozens of binders sorted out by pairing filled with her favorite fanfiction. Posters lined her walls endlessly, and she had special blankets and pillows for her bed, just like Japan.

Japan didn't know what to say. There was nothing he _could_ say, because nothing could summarize the wonder he felt after stepping into Hungary's room. It was like being in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Hungary-san, I…" Japan trailed off quietly. "This is absolutely amazing." Japan smiled and added, "Hungary-san, I think I can really rely on a person like you."

"I feel the same about you," Hungary beamed, a persuasive twinkle in her eye. "Together, we can truly bring yaoi to every corner of the globe, to the fans who really need it, Japan!"

Japan's smile grew a little more. "Kiku. Please, call me Kiku, _partner_."

And thus, the greatest partnership in the world was formed.

ovo

No matter what Hungary was doing, no matter where she was, she saw everything in a different light now. It wasn't that she wasn't yaoi obsessed before, but something about having someone to share her passion with made her even more avid to spy on others. Whether it was at a world conference and Russia whispering something into America's ear, or Spain giving Romano a spontaneous hug, or something as trivial as two nations walking side by side, Hungary could feel her fangirl senses tingling. Japan and Hungary now swapped belongings on a regular basis, getting together more and more often. They learned to trust each other completely. They often discussing how to take their hobby to new heights.

"So I've been thinking," Hungary began one day after inviting Japan to a café. "I think we can take this thing to the next level."

"I know exactly what you mean." Japan nodded solemnly. "Now that I've over doubled the amount of content I add to my site, thanks to you, the fans are going crazy. The response was off the charts, and I still don't think their satisfied."

"I think we should consider taking our approach a step back." Hungary grinned a mischievous grin, and Japan was hooked.

"What do you mean?" asked Japan, intrigued.

"Well, together we have hundreds of cameras placed all over the world. They bring us the footage we need, but…" Hungary paused, "what if instead of setting the cameras up, we took footage _ourselves_ once in a while?"

"I'm listening."

"The fans simply aren't getting enough by watching footage at a single angle. They want to feel as if they're actually there, drooling over their favorite pairing, right next to them. We need to be able to provide that service to them." Hungary's grin grew even more, and that persuasive twinkle was back. "It's time to do some dirty work."

And Hungary was absolutely serious. It meant following people around and breaking multiple laws, but Japan and Hungary were aware of the consequences back when they had, individually, first started this thing years ago. Japan and Hungary dug out their binoculars and got to work.

It was a lot like bird watching, only, you know, with people. It was kind of thrilling. Before Japan knew it, he was on his walkie talkie in trees, bushes, and buildings stalking people. Today, it was a bush.

"Lizzy, are you there?" Japan whispered into his walkie talkie. It had taken forever for Hungary to convince Japan to call her that. "Over."

"I'm in the tree not thirty yards away from them, over." Hungary replied, looking into her binoculars. "_Today's target: Ivan Braginski and Alfred F. Jones._" she had written in her notebook. "_8/17, __3:27__. Targets getting hotdogs from a booth in the park. On a date, perhaps…?_" Japan had written in his notebook.

"Lizzy?" Japan whispered.

"Yeah?"

"…be careful." Japan cautioned.

"Psh, Kiku, when have I ever made a mistake?" Hungary said quietly. Japan sighed. Sometimes bravery could be a person's downfall.

"_Alfred has devoured his hot dog in record time…_"

"_Ivan seems reluctant to eat American food…_"

"_Alfred is attempting to persuade Ivan to eat it…_"

"_Ivan is teasing Alfred that he'd rather eat something else instead…_"

"_Alfred punches Ivan's arm…_"

The two stalkers scribbled furiously in their notebooks, holding their video cameras steadily.

"Kiku, they're leaving! Let's move!"

Kiku leaped out of his bush when the coast was clear. "Let's meet up at the park sign."

"Okay."

Once the two nations had met up, the exchanged a thumbs up.

Japan gave Hungary a quick quizzical look. "You have leaves in your hair." Japan began pulling them out one by one. Hungary giggled.

"So do you."

They kept moving, hopping from tree to building to bench for cover. Once Russia and America had stopped to sit on a park bench, Hungary and Japan had gotten comfortable in the same bush. Hungary sighed peacefully.

"What is it?" Japan asked.

"Oh nothing," Hungary hummed. "I was just thinking about how much nicer it is with you around."

Japan's cheeks grew warm. "I… I feel the same way."

Hungary sighed again and leaned against Japan a little before picking up her binoculars again. Japan looked at his hands for a few seconds, then gave Hungary a light kiss on the cheek. Hungary looked at Japan in surprise, but a smile slowly spread across her face. She rested her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his, and picked up her binoculars again. Japan smiled, picking up his notebook.

_8/17_

_4:12_

_Japan__ and __Hungary__ take their partnership a little further (photos unnecessary)._

ovo

**A/N: It's over~! I hope you enjoyed me pushing my OTP, Russiamerica, in your face. C: The next pairing I signed up for is CubaxLiechtenstein. Yup, you read that right. Brace youselves! :D Also, this reminds me of a puzzle a comic strip I read, it's hilarious!: http:/ static. zerochan. net/full . Seriously, read it. It's short, hilarious, and you won't regret it. Ciao!**


	38. entry 36 Belarus x Sealand

**Note from Catskid100- I actually really REALLY liked this. There was a lot of feeling in it and the end made me feel warm and fuzzy. And When I recived it, the swears were *'s so I decided to keep them there and leave what they say to your imagination. Though they're pretty self explainitory.**

**Enjoy! And review kindly!**

* * *

Title - Mapping

Author - Esso

Rating - T

Genre - Romance/Drama (?)

Pairing - Bel/Sea, implied others

Disclaimer - I disclaim.

There are eleven time zones in Russia, and I want to let my fingers slide across skin and explore them all.  
I have copied the capitalist and have made maps like narcissism, but they are only of Him. Look, I capitalized the pronoun referring to Him. Cliché.  
I surround myself in maps ragged from when I chopped them off. I've hung Him around my room as my own subtle **, because it would be strange to have pictures of Him as a man burying me as I sleep.  
It's not a literal burial, of course. I'm not obsessed.  
He is shaped so nicely, I have learned, even though it was something I already knew. I have always known He was beautiful. I look at the maps on my walls and all I want is to feel skin. Some of them are ripped because at times I think that if I claw hard enough, I will feel Him.  
I asked Elizaveta what skin feels like and she thought I was crazy. I think she was correct.

I. winter

A little boy is at the meetings, sitting outside and telling me to acknowledge the mighty Sealand.  
"You are not on my maps," I tell him one day in order to shut him up. Instead, he stares in awe.  
"Hey! You talked to me!" He is happy and it irks me.  
"Yes. You need to stop talking. You are a nuisance."  
"You sound just like that jerk England!" he pouts.  
I turn away, because He will be out in two-point-three-seven minutes after talking to Lithuania and I must not be late. But the boy disagrees.  
"Hey! I'm sorry if I made you mad! Come back! I want to talk to you!"  
I ignore him. He is no one but a boy. He isn't even  
on a map.  
The next time I see him, he hands me a piece of paper covered in crayon scrawls. It is a crude map of "Jerk England" and "Uncle Nor" and "Dad" and "Mom". In between "Jerk England" and "Uncle Nor" is a phrase in huge letters: ME – THE MIGHTY SEALAND.  
I give the paper back to him. He stares at how I hold it in my hands. "Keep it," he says, pressing my hands back. His are warm and sweaty, child hands. "Don't forget the mighty Sealand."  
"I couldn't," I say. "You wrote much too big."

II. spring

England is trying to teach me what skin feels like. He is the best ** I've had in a while, even though he is still new to this. I think he misses his capitalist. I do not mind how he screams the pig's name when he comes, because I am screaming His name even louder.  
I don't look at him as I slide my clothes back on. I know what he is doing. It is always the same – he lies on his bed and breathes heavily, as if I have worn him out. I never bother to look anymore, so I simply clothe myself and leave without a word.  
I am not sure when this started, but it was around the time when the pig and He decided to stop their staring contest and take out their tensions in bed. England definitely became more violent after they started holding hands in public and functioning as some form of couple.  
But England is only measured in two time zones, and those are no fun to map on skin.  
Sometimes, the eyebrows boy from the meetings is standing on England's porch as I leave. I never acknowledge him.  
"Hey!" he says once, grabbing onto my coat. "You're Belarus, right?" I don't even bother to nod. "Do you remember me? I'm Sealand, the one who gave you a map!"  
"The world is much bigger," I say, because I know that the world is eleven time zones large.

III. summer

It's Friday and I'm in London, so I call England and tell his answering machine that I'm coming over. The taxi takes too long, so I get out at an intersection and walk.  
When I get to his door, the map boy is there, sitting on the steps.  
"Hi!" he says, waving. "Why are you here?"  
"Where is England?"  
My ignoring him does not faze the boy. "I don't know. Why do you need him?"  
"I'm lonely and I need a body to **."  
He looks confused. "What's '**'?"  
"Sex," I say offhandedly.  
"But I thought you loved Russia and the jerk loved Alfred…"  
I snort. "So you think sex is only for lovers." He nods and I'm almost laughing, even though I'm not one to laugh. "You're a fool."  
"Why?" He's blushing, probably due to the topic of our conversation.  
"Because sometimes the one love loves another, and so you're terribly lonely and horny. So, instead of making your right hand your best friend, you find another pathetic body and you **."  
"Oh…" He doesn't understand, I don't think. "Does it help?"  
"Of course not."  
He smiles at me as if he pities me. "Then what does?"  
"Please stop talking. Where's England?"  
"He's not home."  
I turn to leave, since my purpose has been thus thwarted. "Miss Belarus!" he calls after me. "Don't be lonely!"  
And, suddenly, I'm laughing.

IV. fall

I'm sitting in front of the computer, refreshing the Internet with a thin, white fleece blanket keeping my arms warm, when I get an e-mail from England. He tells me how he resents the way I told his brother about ** and how lonely he is. He also says he will not "be requiring my services" anymore.  
I suppose the eyebrow kid is his brother. Too bad. England may be a nice distraction, but he is still replaceable. That's when I try to think of lonely nations and come up with nothing.  
I think it should hurt, being alone, but I don't mind. I'm numb. This is simply life. It doesn't matter any longer, regardless.  
I find the crayon map when I'm organizing old meeting notes. I throw it away, since I have no use for it.  
As it falls upside-down, I see a phone number on the back. It belongs to the eyebrow kid, that much I can guess.  
I call it on a whim, and it isn't long before I hear a certain annoying voice. "Hello?" he says.  
"Hi."  
"Belarus? Is that you?"  
"Da."  
It's strange how we start off talking about England and end up talking about everything. He only hangs up because it's bedtime, and I suddenly remember that he is a child.

V. winter

The map kid is talking about something that I stopped listening to a while ago, but that's how I like it. I've found it too hard to keep up with him, so I prefer to bury myself in the raw noise.  
It is a cold day – winter – but I am used to it. Even so, I am wearing a coat while the kid is not. It is his home, though.  
Da. It has taken years, but he has finally convinced me to visit.  
His home is pathetic. It is a metal platform in the sea. It is so small, I can see from one end to the other. But he is only a child, so it is fitting.  
Suddenly, the noise stops. The boy looks preoccupied. "Is there something wrong?" I ask. I don't sound concerned.  
"Yeah…" he says. Then he looks up at me, and I force myself to see past the eyebrows and into his eyes, which are not half as bad.  
That is when he steps onto a nearby crate, then leans over and kisses my cheek.  
I take a step back. I feel shaken, but I do not think I look it. "I love you, Natalia," he says.  
I blink. "You are a child, and I am a Nation. Wait until you are older." I do not tell him that it is because he is not He and does not have time zones to map on naked skin.

VI. someday

The best ** of my life has huge eyebrows. He walks into my room and stares at the tattered maps lining the walls. They are yellowing with time and I suddenly feel very old.  
"Wow…" he murmurs. "I don't know if I can do this… I'll feel like he's watching us."  
Good, I want to say. I want Him to see me naked. Instead, all I do is strip robotically. He is blushing as he unbuttons his simple shirt.  
"You're beautiful," he says, grasping one of my shoulders in each hand. He has grown, so now he has to bend down to kiss me.  
He still doesn't understand **, because instead of leaving when we're done, he tries to cuddle and whispers, "I love you, Natalia."  
Absentmindedly, I trace the time zones on hhis skin as my eyes rove my walls. Amid my fantasies of Him, there is a paper drawn


End file.
